


Ice Castles In Flames

by Nyphette



Series: Cloud Series [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sequel, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: AU - Continuation of the "Cloud Series" - 7th book that started with "Castle On A Cloud" (the mesh of Once Upon A Time and Pretty Woman, but has now evolved into it's own AU universe)Zelena has fled Storybrooke, leaving a cloud of disaster in her wake.  Neal’s fate hangs in the balance, while Killian, Emma, and Regina struggle to figure out what comes next.The Golds continue to rebuild their relationship and prepare for the latest addition to their family.  Of course, their happiness seems short-lived when a new rival enters town with the intention of triumphing where all others have failed!  Gold reaches the end of his rope with his enemies coming out of the woodwork, however, taking matters into his own hands may not have the desired results and Gold's drastic measures could cost him and Belle dearly.Story picks up where "A Shimmer of Stardust" ends, so recommend reading in order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics
> 
> Snapchat: NyphetteFics
> 
> Feel free to follow me for updates and general banter :)
> 
> Note: This work may not be reproduced, reposted, or translated, in full or in part, without consent from the author. Thank you.

“Victor.” Emma sounded urgent despite her silent fight for control. Fists clenched at her sides, she forced her gaze to meet the doctor’s. “Just tell me. Is my husband alive?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank God.” Her breath came out in a rush. “Can I see him? I want to see him. I need to see him.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” Whale said. “His skull was fractured badly in the accident. He has an embolism which we have to go in and fix before it bursts and does permanent damage.”

Emma’s heart fell to her knees. Somehow, she managed to remain upright. “What are the risks?”

Whale inhaled a deep breath. “Well, like with any surgery, there is a chance the patient won’t make it through. If the embolism bursts, we could be looking at brain damage. Paralysis, hemophilia, or speech impediments.”

Blinking rapidly was the only way to keep her tears at bay. “What are his odds?”

“Neal is strong, young, and healthy. I have every confidence we can help him recover.”

After Victor ran Emma through all her available options, he left her to make the final decision. Emma collapsed into a chair in the waiting room, drew several breaths into her lungs, then looked at Gold. “What do you think?”

“Whale is one of the best neurologists in the country. If he says he can help Neal, then I trust him.”

“Maybe we should bring in another specialist. A second opinion couldn’t hurt, right?” 

“No,” Gold agreed. “But time is of the essence.”

Emma studied the ruthless businessman for a long moment. “I hate asking for favors, but you must know someone with connections to the best doctors in the world.”

Gold nodded. “I can make a few calls.”

“I’d appreciate it.” Restless, Emma rose to her feet and began pacing the floors. “It wasn’t an accident. Tread marks at the scene point to Neal being forced off the road and I saw a distinctive pair of brake lights in the distance as I came on the scene.”

“Emma-”

“I’m going to track down who did this and I’m going to make them pay!”

“Emma-”

“They won’t get away with this!”

Gold rose and blocked Emma’s path. “You were shocked. You found your husband hurt. Is it possible you are misconstruing some of the facts?”

“I’m a P.I.,” she said dryly. “I can separate myself from this.”

“Not right now, you can’t.”

Throwing Gold a hostile look, she refused to listen to reason. “I won’t let this pass! They left my husband by the side of the road to die! If I didn’t come along, he could already be gone! Someone has to pay for that!”

“I agree,” he said calmly. “But let me put my guy on it.”

“I don’t think-”

“Your children need you,” he gently reminded. “Focus on them. Let me handle the details.”

Emma hesitated. “Milah?”

“I’ll make all the necessary calls. Leave it to me.”

All her agreements died on the tip of her tongue at the thought of breaking this news to her kids. Kayla wouldn’t understand but Henry would be crushed. “Ok,” Emma conceded. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Once Emma went to get coffee, Gold took out his call and decided to get the worst part over with. Dialing Milah, she didn’t say a word when she recognized his voice. Unprepared to hear her tears, he relayed the details of where Neal was and assured her that everything that could be done for Neal was being done. Milah insisted on coming to town to be by her son’s side before hanging up in his ear. 

Great. The last thing Gold needed was his ex back in Storybooke, especially given what happened the last time. Hopefully, Milah and Belle wouldn’t cross paths, but Gold would have to warn her once he got home. Making the other calls, Gold hoped a specialist could offer more insight into Neal’s condition, then put Graham on the hit-and-run case. If anyone could catch a lead, it was Graham. 

Until Emma had some moral support, Gold didn’t feel right leaving her here alone. Texting Belle, he then called David. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Emma needed her sister. 

****

“Regina! Regina!”

Someone pushed her shoulders so hard that Regina was jolted out of a sound sleep. Lifting her silk blindfold, she glared at her husband. 

“Killian? What on Earth are you doing?”

“We need to talk.”

“Now?”

“It’s important.”

Regina’s first instinct as to tell her cheating husband to get lost, but a glimmer of something strange twinkled in his eye that she hadn’t seen in a long time. Fine. She could hear him out.

“Alright,” Regina said as she sat up in bed. “What is it?”

“I have control over my company again.”

Leading with the good news felt right, but Killian’s panic refused to dissipate. Close to bursting with the need to share the burden, he knew telling Regina the truth wouldn’t be doing him any favors, but they were still married, so he owed her on some level. And then she would have the motive to help him do damage control.

Hardly able to believe her ears, Regina gave her husband her full attention. “How did you manage to wrestle back control from Zelena?”

“I made a deal. She wanted help with something and swore to disappear.”

“What sort of help did she want?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he quickly said.

Regina, of course, didn’t allow him to pass over the finer details. “I beg to differ! Killian, Zelena could have any number of tricks up her sleeve-”

“She’s gone,” he cut in. “Fled the country.”

Suspicions rising full force caused Regina’s eyes to narrow. The only reason her so-called sister would flee is if she wanted to evade the authorities. As full realization dawned that Killian was somehow caught in Zelena’s web, she groaned aloud and rubbed her temples. 

“Did Zelena leave you holding the bag?”

“Sort of.”

Her eyes darted to his face. “’Sort of’? Killian-”

“I’ll tell you everything,” he swore. “Please listen without interrupting.”

Reluctantly, Regina nodded. As her husband poured out the tale of how Zelena get her hooks in him, Regina had to bite her tongue to hold in her rage. Although the second she heard about Neal, she couldn’t hold the lid on her temper.

“And you just drove away?!”

“Zelena didn’t give me a choice!”

“Come on, Killian! How could you be so stupid?! After the whole Adam Prince fiasco!”

“Don’t yell at me, alright? I know it was a dumb move, but Zelena was driving!”

“And you just let her leave the country? Are you barking mad?!”

Unbelievable! He came to Regina to confess the truth and she pulls this crap? No wonder he didn’t her with his past where The Princes were concerned! Guilt tripping him to kingdom come!

“She had ammunition against me, or have you already forgotten that tidbit, love?”

“Men are so brain-dead,” she muttered as she rolled her eyes. “If you had called the cops on Zelena, her credibility would have been shot to smithereens! Our publicist could have done the rest! Long lost child out for revenge! Which she was!”

“Gee,” Killian tapped his temple as his tongue dripped sarcasm. “Why didn’t I think of that strategy as I watched my best friend bleeding in his wrecked car while my psycho sister-in-law had me under her thumb?”

“Oh please! Don’t play the traumatized card! Part of our jobs requires us to be calm under pressure! You should have mastered the skill by now! And when was the last time you even spoke to Neal? I bet he doesn’t even know you’re sleeping with his mother again!”

“It’s a _secret _affair!”__

__“Not so secret, apparently,” she said dryly. “Everyone knows about it.”_ _

__“Emma doesn’t,” Killian insisted. “Neal doesn’t. The whole town doesn’t.”_ _

__Interesting that he blurted Emma’s name first. Regina’s heart ached a little realizing her husband still carried a torch for the blonde. Well, at least she had the satisfaction of knowing Killian dug a rather deep hole where that woman was concerned. To be stuck between his best friend’s mother and wife? She’d be surprised if Killian managed to weasel out of this mess with his balls still attached. Of course, if he did, Regina would cut them off herself._ _

__“Let me make a few calls and see what we’re up against.”_ _

__Killian’s frown deepened. “You mean the lawyers?”_ _

__“Well, who else is going to help us cover our butts?”_ _

__“I came to you first.”_ _

__Scoffing, Regina once more rolled her eyes. Did Killian expect a medal? “You didn’t tell me about Emma-”_ _

__“That was-”_ _

__“You certainly didn’t confide in me about your brother’s homicide mishap!”_ _

__“Be fair, Regina!”_ _

__“Which is the reason for our whole separation! But then you have an affair and leave obvious breadcrumbs of your activities that leaves you wide open for blackmail and you didn’t come to me first with any of that!”_ _

__“Hey, you were the one who shut me out! Don’t play the saint here! I tried putting the spark back in our marriage and you wanted nothing to do with me!”_ _

__“Earning back trust takes time! Time you didn’t want to devote to me, so you went running back to the first trollop-”_ _

__“Milah isn’t a trollop!”_ _

__Hearing that woman’s name pour out of his mouth didn’t do her temper any favors. Regina’s dark eyes burned with hatred. “I was still hurting, Killian! And forcing all of that on a new mother! Yeah, I was confused but that didn’t mean I was okay with you running back to your ex!”_ _

__“You froze me out of your life! I did my best to be discreet because I agree we have to keep up appearances for Aiden’s sake, but Zelena threatened to go public and, believe it or not, I went along with her to spare this family’s name!”_ _

__Regina tossed aside the covers and bounced to her feet, then snatched her silk robe off the back of the closest chair. After tying the knot in the front she crossed her arms over her chest and leveled Killian with a harsh stare. “Listen, if we’re going to get out in front of this then we need to call the lawyers. The accident was Zelena’s fault but we have to see how much liable falls on you as a witness and accessory. The severity of the charges will probably depend on whether or not Neal is still alive.”_ _

__Killian’s skin turned ashen. “You don’t think he…?”_ _

__Regina sighed at the sight of her husband at a loss for words. “I don’t know, but I have to find out. Do you want to stay for this?”_ _

__“I-” Killian looked around the bedroom as if he never saw it before this moment. “I think I’ll go check on Aiden.”_ _

__Figures. Killian always cut and ran when the going got tough. Regina didn’t comment as he headed for the door. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed her lawyer. Noting the time, she swore to fire him if he didn’t take the call. Luckily for him, he answered and Regina quickly got to the point._ _

__****_ _

__Waking up alone was a blow. With a heavy sigh, Belle rolled her snatch her phone off the nightstand. Robbie sent her several texts updating her on Neal’s condition and the actions he took to help Emma. Maybe it came time to check up on Robbie in person. Knowing her husband, Robbie didn’t eat anything so she would bring him some breakfast at the hospital. Belle mentally cringed, but as long as she kept the visit brief, she should be alright._ _

__No sooner did she make up her mind to get out of bed, the baby inside her woke up and started kicking her womb with enthusiasm. Bailey called her name from his room. Inhaling a deep breath, Belle pushed her body into a seated position, then gathered her strength again to stand. She forgot how uncomfortable the last few weeks of pregnancy could be. Speaking of which, she had to call the midwife and make final arrangements._ _

__“Mommy! Mommy,” Bae called again from his room._ _

__“I’m coming, sweetie!” Belle cracked her back and went to check on her son. Her first reaction when she set eyes on him was to laugh, but she managed to maintain her composure. Her little man stood with one hand cupping his private parts and other pinching his penis as if to keep it closed and all with a pained look on his face._ _

__“Potty, Bae?”_ _

__“Uh-huh,” he whined._ _

__Belle guided him to the hall bathroom but he only managed to go half in the potty. The rest ended up on the floor but he looked so proud of himself that she didn’t have the heart to correct him. Helping her son out of his wet pants, she figured she might as well bathe him. As Bailey played with his rubber ducky in the bubbles, Belle cleaned the floor._ _

__No sooner did she rinse out the sponge, the baby gave a hard kick and rolled sharply, causing Belle to gasp in pain and double over._ _

__“Mommy?”_ _

__The sight of Bailey’s frightened face had her forcing a small smile. “It’s alright, Bailey. Your little brother or sister is kicking me.”_ _

__Mouth forming a round “o”, the toddler clearly didn’t understand, so Belle sat on the edge of the tub and put her son’s tiny palm over the movement in her belly. A squeal erupted from his throat and he pulled his hand back. A moment later, he pressed his palm back over the spot and laughed when he felt the foot kick his hand._ _

__“Bubble!”_ _

__“No, honey, that’s the baby,” she corrected with a smile._ _

__Unfazed, Bae shook his head and insisted. “Bubble!”_ _

__“Alright, alright. Fun’s over. Let’s get you ready.”_ _

__“Why,” he asked as he stood up._ _

__“Because we’re going to see Daddy,” she explained as he rinsed him off and folded him up in a towel. Bae let his mother dry him without complaint but the second she turned her back to get the comb for his hair, he darted for the door._ _

__“Bae! Bailey, get back here!”_ _

__Screaming like a banshee, he shed the towel and ran naked back to his room. Belle’s girth didn’t allow her a lot of speed but she cornered her wayward child and managed to get him dressed. “Don’t make me tell Daddy what a bad boy you’re being this morning!”_ _

__Eyes widening, the tot looked to the door but visibly relaxed when his father’s stern form didn’t appear. Nevertheless, he cooperated when Belle put on his shoes. Tying the laces, she then took Bae’s hand and grabbed his stuffed elephant before guiding him to her room._ _

__“Play with your elephant, ok sweetie? Mommy needs to get ready.”_ _

__Nodding, Bae plopped down on the floor by the window and happily sing-song-ing to his toy. Choosing a practical and comfortable maternity dress, she matched the burgundy color with a pair of tan ankle boots and pulled her hair back. There wasn’t time for much make-up so she quickly applied some tinted moisturizer and mascara before her son got restless._ _

__Downstairs, she made him breakfast and helped Bailey eat. Naturally, the toddler kept insisting he could feed himself, but Belle didn’t have time to clean up a mess. Once he finished eating, Bae helped him get his jacket on his shoulders. He held her hand as they headed for the door. She’d pick up some breakfast from her favorite diner on the way to the hospital. Maybe while she was there, she could kill two birds with one stone._ _


	2. Chapter 2

He blamed himself. Despite the big wig neurologists that flew in to consult, Victor carried the burden of failure on his shoulders. Why didn’t he stand up to the guy? Victor knew dealing with the pressure before the bleeder was the wrong move, but everyone in the OR followed the big-wig’s lead. As a result, he had to break the hard news to Emma. The poor Cassidys. They had a long road ahead. 

Closing his book with a slam, Victor reached for his shirt and almost jumped out of his skin at the unexpected sight of his wife standing a few feet away. “They let you in the men’s bathroom?”  
Ruby didn’t answer. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her husband and held tight. “This wasn’t your first,” she whispered in his ear. 

Victor buried his face in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, ever grateful for her support. He lost patients before and knew he would again, but that knowledge seemed easier to bear than this blow. 

“I should have taken over, Ruby.”

“Hey, letting someone with more qualifications in this specific surgery take the lead was the right call. Especially when the family insisted the other doctor perform the surgery.”

“But I know Neal,” Victor choked. “He’s my friend and I let him down.”

“Listen to me,” Ruby stated as she cupped his face. “You did what any doctor would have done. You took a step back and recused yourself so that someone who wasn’t personally connected to Neal could do the surgery. The results are on his shoulders. Not yours!”

Logically, his wife made perfect sense but in Victor’s heart, he would never forgive himself the lapse in judgment. “The brain damage is a direct result of the fact I didn’t speak up!”

“But Neal is not dead! He’s-”

“In a permanent coma!”

Ruby shook her head but Victor tore away from her touch to rake a hand through his hair. “Because of me, he may not be around to see his daughter grow up or teach his son how to drive. All because a blood vessel the width of a hair follicle ruptured and we weren’t quick enough to fix it!”

“Victor-”

“Even if he does wake up, he may not be himself! He could be paralyzed or suffer conditions that could leave him otherwise incapable of taking care of himself.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Ruby clutched his arm. “Slow down, ok?”

“I can’t stop thinking about what went wrong.”

“Right now, you need to look on the bright side. First and foremost, Neal is alive, so he has a chance. You even said his brainwaves are steady and strong. Neal may even breathe on his own, which means he just needs some extra time to heal. That’s what comas are for. Time to heal, right?”

“I have to be realistic, Ruby. It could be _years _before he wakes up and even then…”__

____

“Neal is strong,” she insisted. “He’s a fighter and he won’t give up without a fight. Have faith that he’ll come back.”

____

“I’m a man of science.” Victor sighed. “I don’t run on a lot of faith.”

____

“Sure you do,” she gave him a small smile. “Every time you pick up your scalpel to help another patient. You have faith in your abilities and in the universe.”

____

Needing the comfort of her touch, Victor drew his wife into his arms and rested his forehead against hers. “Will you stay with me when I talk to the family? I know Emma will probably have questions.”

____

“Yeah, absolutely.”

____

Kissing her hard, Victor had no idea what he would do without her. “I love you, Ruby.”

____

“I love you, too, Doc.”

____

A chuckle left his throat and Victor knew everything would be alright. 

____

****

____

“Papa!” 

____

Breaking away from his mother, Bae ran toward his father when he saw him standing in the waiting room. Bailey and hugged his father’s legs and grinned from ear-to-ear.

____

Pocketing his phone, Gold’s face broke out in a huge smile and he knelt to hug his child. “Bailey! How are you?”

____

“Good,” the boy said happily.

____

“Good.” Gold knelt and kissed his son’s cheek. Seconds later, his gaze lifted to see Belle enter the waiting room. His beautiful wife still possessed the power to take his breath away. And she was all the more beautiful with their baby growing safely inside her. Even in her simplicity, Belle’s beauty rivaled all others. 

____

“Belle,” he breathed as she stepped closer. Gold couldn’t stop smiling as he drew her into a hug. The baby kicked between them and he chuckled. “How are you feeling? How’s the baby?”

____

“I should be asking you the same thing. You spent the night here?”

____

“Things got pretty complicated.”

____

“Daddy,” Bae said as he pulled on his father’s pant leg. 

____

“Yes, Bae?”

____

Bae lifted his arms. “Up!”

____

Without hesitation, he hoisted his son up on his hip. The three-year-old rested his head on his father’s shoulder and smiled at his mother. The parents exchanged a knowing look. This child was the cutest little kid in existence.

____

“We brought you breakfast.” Belle held up the take-out bag.

____

Seeing the logo, he grinned. “Thank you, sweetheart. Want to walk to the cafeteria?”

____

“Sure.”

____

Bae sat next to his father, coloring on the kid’s menu while his parents discussed the current situation. Robbie looked haggard and tired. 

____

“Are you ok,” Belle asked as she placed her hand over his. 

____

“It’s a shock,” he admitted over a forkful of hash browns. Once he swallowed, he put down his fork and looked at his wife. “I called in the specialist. He was supposed to be the best and gave Emma a rundown of the injuries, the blood clot being the highest priority. He said he performed thousands of embolism surgeries.”

____

Belle didn’t know the full extent of Neal’s injury but she sensed the prognosis wasn’t good. Emma must be going through hell. If anything ever happened to Robbie, she wouldn’t be able to function. 

____

“You did everything you could, Robbie. Whatever happened in the operating room wasn’t because you called the doctor.”

____

“It feels like it.”

____

“Emma gave him permission to operate?”

____

Gold nodded.

____

“And then the fault is with the doctor. That was your of your hands.”

____

“He was supposed to be the best in his field! I wouldn’t have treated Neal’s case to anyone else! I would have done the same if it was Bae who was hurt, which scares the-” Cutting off when he remembered his son’s presence, Gold shook his head in defeat.

____

“I know.” Belle squeezed his hand, then brought it to her lips to kiss his knuckles. Then she gave him a supportive smile. “I would still trust you with this decisions. You love us and we love you.”

____

Though reassuring, her words couldn’t fully penetrate the well of guilt he harbored. “I still feel partially responsible.”

____

“Is it really that bad?”

____

“I was with Emma when she got the news. I kept thinking that it wasn’t right. Her sister and David should have both been there. I know I’m not family.”

____

“But Neal didn’t think that. He saw you as a friend and father figure. He trusted you.”

____

“And I failed him.” Rubbing his hands over his face, Gold swallowed hard.

____

“A thousand scenarios were out of your control. Who knows the conditions in the operating room?” Belle refused to let her husband take on more guilt. “You couldn’t have known the result.”

____

“Would you be saying that if it was Bae in a coma?”

____

“Robbie-”

____

“Emma called me, trusting I could handle the situation. I got the best doctors money could buy and it still wasn’t enough!”

____

“While Neal is alive there is still hope.”

____

Gold barked a bitter laugh, purposely avoiding her gaze. Belle may be all soft words and forgiveness now, but if one of their children was hurt, she may sing another tune entirely. Perspective was everything and in his eyes, he was as much to blame as the doctor’s fumbling scalpel. After all, he started the domino effect. Picking up his fork again, he finished his breakfast to please his wife but didn’t taste a thing. 

____

Afterward, they found Emma and offered their support. Though pale, the blonde seemed to be holding up well. 

____

“David’s coming by with the kids soon,” she stated. “I have to explain this to Henry, and I have no idea how he’ll take it.”

____

“We can stay and help explain,” Belle offered. “If you want.”

____

“Thanks, but I need to do this on my own.”

____

“Emma, I-”

____

She held up a hand to cut off Gold’s words. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. When is Milah coming in?”

____

“She said she would be on the next bus, so probably later on today.”

____

“Alright.” Emma would have to prepare for that meeting as well. “Any word from your investigator?”

____

“Emma, I really think you should focus on your family.”

____

“I’ll make sure they’re taken care of, but Neal is my husband, so I also need to find the person responsible.”

____

The determination in her eyes wanted that she wouldn’t back down without a fight, so Gold appeased her but made a mental note to intercept Graham. “I’ll make sure you get any updates.”

____

“Ok. I appreciate it.”

____

Nodding, Gold escorted Belle into the hallway. “Why don’t we head home? It’s been a tough night.”

____

“Do you mind staying a little longer,” she asked.

____

Gold blinked in surprise. Belle asking to linger in the hospital? “Why?”

____

“The midwife is meeting us for a tour of the facilities they offer here for those interested in natural birth. I thought about what you said and I’m willing to compromise. I want a midwife over a doctor, but I’ll deliver in the hospital instead of at home for your peace of mind.”

____

His lower lip wobbled. “Really?”

____

“They have a birthing chair and I think having more gravity on my side will help.”

____

“Then let’s take the tour.”

____

The midwife was a really sweet older lady who had thirty years of experience. The modern birthing chair would support Belle’s back and give her a choice of leverage when she started pushing. The hula-hoop like handles looked funny but other than that, Belle knew the path she wanted to take.

____

“How did you last birth go,” the midwife asked. “Was it natural or did you use drugs?”

____

“Well, mostly natural,” Belle answered. “My water broke and the rest happened very quickly. No painkillers. It was over and done in about six hours.”

____

“That’s very unusual for a first birth.”

____

“I’m counting from when my water broke. I did have contractions before that, but pretty far apart.”

____

“Still, let’s hope the second one is as eager to join the world. Do you know the sex of the baby?”

____

Belle smiled at her husband but shook her head. “We want to be surprised.”

____

“That’s sweet. We can also play soft music and do chanting to help you stay centered and focused. Whatever helps to make you feel the most comfortable.”

____

“I think this method can really work.”

____

“Mother Nature knows what she’s doing,” the midwife smiled. “The chair utilizes gravity and no painkillers helps your body signal properly when to push. There’s usually less tearing and less anxiety for both mother and baby.”

____

Throughout most of the tour, Bailey looked around at the strange room and didn’t find it the least bit interesting. Then he heard the last word and his ears perked and he pointed to his mother’s belly. 

____

“Bubble!”

____

Belle laughed at their son. “That’s what he calls the baby,” she explained. 

____

The midwife took a lollipop out of her pocket and offered it to the child. “Are you excited to be a big brother?”

____

Shrugging, Bae took the candy but pouted.

____

“We’re trying to prepare him,” Belle stated.

____

“It's a natural process,” the woman smiled. “Each family adjusts in its own way but I’m confident everything will turn out just fine.”

____

Comforted, the parents finished the tour, thanked the midwife, and headed back to the car. “What do you think,” Belle asked as Robbie fastened Bae in his car seat.

____

“I think I feel a lot better about you giving birth in the hospital.”

____

Belle managed to get into the passenger’s seat and hoped she could convince Robbie that this was the best path. She didn’t want to be so afraid this time around. Though she remembered the pain of labor, she also recalled that beautifully perfect moment when she got to hold her son for the first time. Smoothing her palms over her round belly, she couldn’t wait to meet this new little being.

____


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t want you dealing with this stress.”

Mary-Margaret put her hands on her hips. “She’s my sister, David! I should be there.”

“What you need to do is rest.” David put a hand on her growing belly. “Take care of our baby, alright?”

Caving, she nodded. David was right. The baby should be her priority. “Can you give Emma my love?”

“Of course.” Taking Kayla from her playpen and calling Henry, David then gave his wife one more soft look. The preteen knew something happened to his father, which was the reason his parents didn’t pick him up last night. Henry had a bad, bad feeling but put on a smile when his sister reached for him. With a wave to his aunt, Henry held Kayla’s hand as they headed for the car.

The ride to the hospital was uncomfortable but Henry’s eyes eagerly searched for his mother the second they reached the waiting room. The second he saw her, he broke away from David and Kayla to run to her. The second her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Henry squeezed his eyes shut. For a brief moment, all was well in the world and he didn’t want to know the truth. 

“Henry,” Emma said gently as she pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eye. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

“No, Mom! I don’t want to know!”

“Come on, Henry. You know that isn’t the way the world works. Besides, I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?”

Eyes welling, Henry swallowed hard. “Uncle David said Dad was in a car accident. I overheard him talking to Aunt Margaret.”

“That’s right,” Emma nodded. “He was driving to meet me and was forced off the road.”

A tear slid down Henry’s cheek. “Was he hurt?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “He was but the doctors tried to fix him. Unfortunately, there was a complication with the surgery.”

“What were they operating on?”

“His brain, sweetie.”

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Henry didn’t want to hear any more. The brain? That meant his dad was much worse than he thought. “Is he going to die?”

“Henry, listen to me, ok? Your father is strong. He’s strong and he loves us. He’s in a coma, but his brain functions and activity are good. He has a chance. All he needs is time to heal.”

When he spoke again his voice cracked and he hated that he wasn’t man enough not to cry. “How m-much?”

“I don’t know.” Hugging her son and kissing the top of his head grounded Emma. “I’m going to figure out who did this. I promise. In the meantime, I’m trusting you to help me watch over your father, ok?”

“Yeah.” With a sniffle, Henry wiped his eyes again. “Can I see him?”

“Sure. I’ll take you.”

“And Kayla? She’s just a baby.”

“I know but we’ll bring her in a little later.”

With a nod, Henry followed his mother into the hospital room where his father rested in a bed. White bandages engulfed his head and he looked far too pale. Machines beeped in time with his heartbeat. Taking a seat next to the bed, he took his father’s hand.

“He looks like he’s sleeping. Except for the bandages.”

“I know, Kid. I thought the same thing.”

“Because he is sleeping,” Henry reasoned. “It’s just a deeper kind, I suppose.” He paused before speaking shakenly, “We’re here, Dad. Mom and I are here and Kayla will be here soon. We’re with you.”

Neal didn’t stir. 

****

Bae went down easily for his nap. The tour of the hospital must have tuckered him out, Belle supposed. She finished making sandwiches for lunch and called Robbie. Getting the pitcher of iced tea from the fridge, she filled two glasses. No sooner did she set the pitcher on the counter, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Smiling, Belle leaned back into the warmth of her husband’s chest. 

“I have a surprise for you, Mrs. Gold.”

“Really?” Belle giggled when he kissed the side of her neck. “Does this mean you don’t want lunch?”

“I can show you after.”

Turning in his arms, Belle soaked in the sight of her husband’s smile and felt her heart riot. His gaze softened as she leaned forward to take his lips. Gold moaned into her mouth as his hands laced through her hair. Oh, his Belle tasted so sweet! Coming up for air, he rested her forehead against hers then chuckled when the baby kicked vigorously between them.

“She’s a gymnast,” he laughed. 

“Robbie, you have to stop thinking of the baby as a girl.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m right.”

“But-”

He cut off her words with another kiss. They managed to control themselves over lunch, but afterward, Gold helped Belle up the steps and down the hall past Bailey’s bedroom. The third guest bedroom on the left was the surprise. He covered Belle’s eyes as he opened the door.

“Now, I know we probably should have done this together but we were separated and it became a project to help me feel closer to our baby.”

“Robbie did you…?”

He removed his hands from her eyes. Belle blinked then gasped. Unable to believe her eyes, she turned in a circle to take in every detail. Robert really did all this? Speechless, she walked up to the white crib and ran her hands over the gold filigree detail. Inside the crib were pink teddy bears, a white lace blanket, and pale pink pillow. The walls were painted in rose gold and the all the furnishings were a Louis XIV style. Pale pink curtains framed the windows and a matching area rug rested in the center of the room.

Moving to the white changing table, she couldn’t believe Robbie found pale pink nightstands that matched perfectly with the rest of the décor. Antique lamps topped the tables. Framed pictures of unicorns and fairies lined the walls. Her favorite rocking chair rested across from the crib and a matching pink ottoman rested in front. 

“I wanted to fit a twin bed in here, but I didn’t want the room looking crowded.”

Belle arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, that’s what the decorator said.”

“You didn’t come up with all of this on your own?”

“Well,” he began as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “My design was much simpler, but I missed you and wanted the room to be a surprise, so I gave her more leeway than I should have.”

“No,” she breathed. “I love it. It’s…”

“The closet is fully stocked with diapers, wipes, and onesies. I just need to get the diaper genie out of storage.”

“But what if we have a boy? Robbie, we don’t even have a name for him!”

“Then I’ll have the room redone in blue.”

At a loss, Belle was due in a matter of weeks and there was still a lot of preparation to do but the nursery was a wonderful gesture. Heartwarming. Belle cupped her husband’s face and kissed him hard and deep. Even after all this time, Robert still made her knees tremble and her loins burn with need. When he cupped her breast, Belle wished her body wasn’t so…awkward. 

“I wish we could…” she whispered against his mouth.

Yes, at this stage they should be careful. Gentle. Gold missed her so much and he didn’t want to miss a single moment with her now. “Bae is still sleeping,” he whispered in her ear. “Come with me.”

“Robbie,” she breathed. “We shouldn’t.”

“Trust me, sweetheart.”

Belle followed Robbie to the bedroom, letting him guide her to the bed. As she laid down, Robbie undressed her then spread her legs. The first lock of his tongue tore a moan from her throat. Lacing her fingers through his hair, Belle wished she could see him laving attention on her folds, but the sensations warmed her blood until all sensible thought fled. She rolled her hips in time with his thrusting tongue as he worshiped her sex by sucking her clit. A finger slid into her core, rubbing just right and seconds later Belle saw stars.

Hearing his bride’s cries as she climaxed, Gold smiled against her flesh. Oh, she tasted so sweet! Love surged in his chest. Once her aftershocks settled, he climbed on the bed next to her and spooned behind her.

“I love you, Robbie,” she said as she snuggled into her pillow.

“And I love you, Belle.”

Rubbing up against him, Belle stole a glance over her shoulder. “Do you-”

“Shhh,” he crooned. Kissing the tip of her nose, Gold urged his wife to settle in and rest. “Sleep, sweetheart.”

And she did. Long and deep.

A few hours later, when Bae woke up, his father helped him to the potty, then down to the library nook to read a book. Twenty-minutes later, Belle appeared in the doorway.

“Mommy!” Bae smiled wide at the sight of his mother. 

“Hey, Little Man!” Belle came over to sit with them on the couch. “What are you reading?”

“Bubble!” The toddler pointed to her belly.

“That’s the baby, sweetie.”

“He doesn’t understand,” Gold chuckled.

“You think he will when the baby comes?”

“Oh, sure. I think he’ll make a fine big brother.”

As her son laughed when he felt the baby kicking against his tiny palm, Belle hoped Robbie was right.

****

The whole town was shocked to hear the fate of one of their prominent citizens. Neal Cassidy was admired amongst those who knew him and the idea of him in a coma with no estimate of when he might wake up filled people with a sense of tragedy. The devoted husband and father of two would be taken to a special facility, at least according to _The Daily Mirror _. Sympathy would be on Emma’s side.__

____

Regina informed the lawyers but called Sydney to do some private digging. He confirmed that Zelena Weston landed in Paris hours after the accident. With Zelena safe and sound from any prosecution, the blame seemed undoubtedly focused on Killian’s shoulders. How many of his messes was she supposed to clean up?! The town would rally around Emma and given Killian’s track record, he’d be crucified. This time around, there wouldn’t be reprieve if it was discovered Killian was neck deep in this scandal. 

____

Thankfully, hit-and-run accidents were hard to prove in court. In this case, there wouldn’t any damage to the Corvette, so there was more than enough room for reasonable doubt. Nevertheless, one hint of suspicion could be enough to have public opinion turning against them, which could manifest in a profit decline. 

____

“We should leak the story as Dr. Weston as the guilty party.”

____

Regina’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the suggestion. “Doing so would arouse too many questions, Sydney! It won’t take the authorities long to link her actions that night with Killian! I’m trying to avoid another scandal here!”

____

“But Neal Cassidy is beloved in this town, not to mention his close friendship with Gold,” Sydney argued. “The authorities will stop at nothing to solve the case. Not to mention Neal’s wife is a skilled investigator-”

____

“I can’t take the risk! Killian has cast enough shadows over the family name as it is!”

____

Sydney dutifully held his tongue with regard to Regina’s schemes, which allowed Regina to go into a bitter diatribe about how she loathed most of the people in this town. She left no one out, including Gold and his wife, not to mention the whole affair with Ariel Prince. 

____

“If the truth is revealed later, it will look worse,” Sydney supplied.

____

“How do I explain how Killian came to be in the car with Zelena in the first place?”

____

“He was held under duress, but that argument only holds weight if he comes clean now. Zelena already fled the country – to a non-extraditing one – which makes her look guilty as sin, thereby making your husband look like a victim.”

____

“We are just recovering from the very public lawsuit with The Princes,” Regina mused aloud. “Having Killian’s name in the papers on any level isn’t ideal. Plus, they’ll dig into Zelena and find her connection to this family. If they do, they’ll-”

____

Breaking off before she revealed too much, Regina turned to the window and stared outside as she gathered her thoughts. 

____

“If Killian has any other secrets, I should know them now so I can do damage control later.”

____

She really was stuck between a rock and a hard place, wasn’t she? If she had to reveal tidbits to the press just to handle the fallout of Killian’s shenanigans? 

____

“Can’t we say Zelena stole Killian’s car? Hijacked him, then acted alone?”

____

Sydney stroked his chin and he considered the scenario. “How did he get the car back then?”

____

“Damn,” Regina muttered. That detail was too big a hole to make the story fly. There had to be some way to create the narrative so that if the case came knocking on her door that the police would already have their script and a crisis could be avoided. “Why does this web get so tangled?”

____

“As of now, the police don’t have any solid leads,” Sydney reminded. “Without Neal’s story, they don’t have evidence.”

____

“So there’s a possibility there won’t be much of an investigation?”

____

The hope in her eyes tore at Sydney’s’ heartstrings. “They’ll check surveillance footage but if that’s inconclusive, as it probably will be since the stretch of road where the accident took place doesn’t have cameras, then the case will go cold fast. Unless Neal wakes up and gives a statement.”

____

“What are the odds of that?”

____

“Hard to say at this point. From what my sources tell me, the doctors fear a permanent coma.”

____

“Even if he does wake up, he’s suffered a severe head injury,” Regina mused aloud. “His credibility will be in serious doubt if called into question in a court of law.”

____

“Regina,” Sydney said softly. “You also have to consider public perception. Zelena is the guilty party here and the sooner you come clean, the better the chances she’ll be held accountable. If you hesitate now and the truth eventually surfaces, then-”

____

“It’s a chance I’ll have to take!” Ignoring Sydney’s disapproval, Regina decided to roll the dice. “Contact your sources at the traffic control office just in case. I want to know if we should be worried.”

____

Suppressing a heavy sigh, Sydney nodded and took his leave. He wouldn’t argue with Regina but he lost a bit of respect for her. Covering for a man who put her through such misery already made no sense. Sydney didn’t like it one bit and decided to dig deeper into why Killian and Zelena were keeping company at all. Maybe he just might stumble upon the truth Regina was so desperate to hide.

____


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you holding up?”

The question roused Emma from her chaotic thoughts and she lifted her eyes to see Milah holding out a cup of coffee. Accepting the gesture, Emma was comforted by the warmth of the mug sinking into her skin. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she confessed. 

“Neal is strong,” Milah stated. “You heard the doctors. His brain activity is steady and he is breathing on his own. He just needs a little more time to heal.”

The diagnosis was a bit more complicated than that, but Emma bit her tongue. Lecturing her mother-in-law’s on her over simplicity would be a waste of time. If Neal just needed more time, they wouldn’t be moving him to a permanent care facility. Doctors predicted several months for Neal to recuperate, but in reality, that figure was lowball. Emma’s own research quoted best-case scenarios that took years. By the time her husband regained consciousness, Emma could have grey hairs. Henry could be a high school graduate. By then, well, his body would be weak and no one knew if he would be of sound mind and body. The notion of spending _years _without Neal by her side was too agonizing to face, so Emma concentrated on details of the police report. Gold’s investigator owed her an update, so she made a mental note to call this afternoon.__

____

“How’s Henry?”

____

“How do you think?” Emma didn’t care if she sounded rude. “He’s lost his father.”

____

“Neal isn’t dead, Emma,” Milah snapped back. “If you don’t stay positive, then the kids won’t.”

____

“You’re giving me parental advice?”

____

“Considering what a good man Neal grew up to be, I think I did a pretty decent job.”

____

“That’s more to Neal’s credit than yours.”

____

Milah threw her hands up in disgust. Emma could be such a bitch! Milah gave her daughter-in-law some space and headed to the vending machines. Besides, if she lingered she and Emma might do more than just snap at each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Milah caught a glimpse of a familiar face and her breath hitched in pleasant surprise.

____

“Killian?”

____

Suppressing a curse, Killian faced his lover. “Hey, Milah.”

____

“Are you sure you should be here? I appreciate you offering your support, but I’m fine. Besides, I don’t think you should attempt talking to Emma. She’s being a bitch.”

____

Killian started. “Why?”

____

How much did Milah know about him and Emma?

____

“She’s in a foul mood.”

____

Killian’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “I don’t think we can blame her.”

____

“He’s my child, Killian! Your best friend! Henry’s father! And she’s acting like she’s the _only _one who lost him! It’s frustrating as hell! When she’s not moaning over his bedside, then she’s on the phone bullying people to get copies of police reports.”__

______ _ _

“Do the police have any leads,” he asked while shifting back and forth on his feet. 

______ _ _

“Not yet,” Milah sighed, not picking up on Killian’s nervous energy. “But Emma’s more determined than they are.”

______ _ _

“When she has a bone, she doesn’t give it up,” he acknowledged. 

______ _ _

Milah snorted. “Is that your fancy way of calling her a bitch?”

______ _ _

“No,” he said softly. “Of course not.”

______ _ _

“Listen, I know there are cameras everywhere here and we have to be careful, but meet me later?”

______ _ _

“Sure.” Killian could spend a few hours blowing off some steam in the best possible way. “Where?”

______ _ _

“Is our motel too conspicuous?”

______ _ _

“Probably,” he admitted. “Why don’t we meet for a drink at the Rabbit Hole?”

______ _ _

Milah arched a brow. “Isn’t that a bit…public?”

______ _ _

“I don’t care.” And he didn’t. In fact, Killian lugged around this ball and chain of guilt for far too long. Who cares if people in this town gossiped? He could buy them out of house and home ten times over!

______ _ _

A bright smile covered Milah’s face as she hugged her lover tight. Neal may be temporarily lost to her, but Killian had her back and she wanted to cherish every moment in his arms. Maybe she could even convince him to leave that silly wife of his. Out of no where he stiffened and Milah pulled back with a frown.

______ _ _

“What’s wrong?”

______ _ _

“Nothing.” Killian forced a smile. “I’ll see you tonight.”

______ _ _

As Killian headed for the exit, Milah got the distinct impression something wasn’t quite right. There was an oddity to his body language that seemed to warrant attention, but Milah dismissed the notion almost as quickly as it crept up her spine. Killian didn’t have anything to do with her son’s accident. How could he?

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

Belle’s imagination pictured this first-floor sitting room without the cushioned, sixteenth-century chair, antique tables, or framed portraits. Instead, she imagined a birthing chair, a small bed, and room for any equipment the midwife may need to deliver her baby. She really wanted a home birth without all the fanfare of the hospital. Besides, the baby could just as easily get all his or her shots here. 

______ _ _

Unfortunately, Robbie convinced her that going to the hospital would be safest in case of complications. Always one for research, Belle outlined all the merits of a home birth versus a hospital one, but Robbie would not be swayed. Honestly, she could see the validity of his arguments, but Bailey’s birth went so naturally that there was no reason to think this little one wouldn’t come with the same ease. Of course, not all births were alike, even for a second-time mother. 

______ _ _

However, this time around, Belle felt much more prepared. She even did the recommended stretching said to help prevent tearing. The birthing chair would help with that too, as well as utilizing gravity to quicken the process. Maybe if everything went by the book, Robert would feel better about a home birth for their next child. 

______ _ _

This room was situated on the cooler side of the house with a nice view. Belle saw herself here as she brought a new life into the world. Her bedroom felt too personal. Besides, she thought it best to keep these things separate from the more intimate aspects of her marriage. 

______ _ _

Anyway, her hospital room was booked and the midwife on call. Hopefully, she could endure as much of her labor pains here as before heading to the hospital but she would have to wit and see. With her due date only a week away, Belle would be relieved when it was all over. These days she felt huge and uncomfortable. No matter how many times her sweet husband called her beautiful, Belle still felt awkward. 

______ _ _

The doorbell sounded and the baby gave a vicious kick that had Belle doubling over and putting a hand to her stomach. After a few deep breaths, she managed to walk to the door with minimal discomfort. Ariel and Melody offered happy greetings and Belle’s mood instantly brightened. 

______ _ _

“Hi,” Belle greeted cheerfully. “What brings you two here?”

______ _ _

“Well, Melody and I wanted to drop off this little gift.” Ariel held up a white gift bag. 

______ _ _

“Ariel! You didn’t have to do that!” Belle stepped aside and ushered her friend into the house. Closing the door behind her guests, Belle accepted the bag and escorted them to the living room. “Have a seat. Can I get you anything?”

______ _ _

“No!” Ariel waved her off. “Rest!” 

______ _ _

Ariel set the baby carrier on the floor and snuggled her daughter into her lap. “Given what happened to Neal and all the upheaval, Ruby moved your shower back to after your due date, but I wanted you to have a little something now.” 

______ _ _

“That’s so sweet! You shouldn’t have, though.”

______ _ _

The redhead shrugged. “Open it!”

______ _ _

Belle didn’t hold back and quickly took out the tissue paper to look at the contents. A gasp left her a moment later. Onesies, blankets, and a little device that made rhythmic “shushing” sounds to calm a fussy baby rested inside. The machine reminded the baby of being in the womb and got rave reviews. 

______ _ _

“That worked wonders with Melody,” Ariel smiled.

______ _ _

“And a book!” Belle melted the second she read the title. _How to Be a Big Brother _.__

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s for Bae. I figured you could read it to him as prep.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Thank you!” These gifts were totally perfect!

________ _ _ _ _

“Where is that handsome toddler of yours?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Robbie took him to the park for a playdate. I’m not up to spending a long time on my feet, so he stepped in.”

________ _ _ _ _

Ariel started gently bouncing Melody on her knee when her daughter started squirming. “I’m sorry I missed him, but I bet Gold is happy to be up and about again.”

________ _ _ _ _

Belle laughed. “You have no idea.”

________ _ _ _ _

The two friends chatted for a while and caught up on each other’s lives. With kids, time usually got away from them. Belle even got to rock Melody for a bit, but the little girl kept looking back at her mother. Sweet little angel.

________ _ _ _ _

“Do you think you’ll have a girl?”

________ _ _ _ _

“I don’t really care,” Belle said honestly. “As long as the baby is healthy.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Gold swears up and down it’s a girl.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Oh, I know! He’s been doing that since the day we got the news.”

________ _ _ _ _

Expression sobering ever-so-slightly, the redhead nodded. “I’m really glad the two of you worked out your differences. It broke my heart to see you both so heartbroken.”

________ _ _ _ _

Belle didn’t know how to respond because she only told Ruby the truth about the conflict with Zelena. Most of the town knew about the separation because gossip travels no matter what, but the details thankfully remained private. Attention spans shifted and soon other stories of woe consumed the populace. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m glad it worked out, too,” Belle said. She couldn’t picture her life without Robert. Though the memory of him kissing Zelena still stung, Belle once again felt confident that Robbie harbored no feelings for Zelena whatsoever. Based on their confrontation, Belle deduced that Zelena was unhinged. Hopefully, that witch would leave her husband and her family in peace. Then again, as Mary-Margaret’s doctor, Belle doubted the woman would be going anywhere anytime soon.

________ _ _ _ _

Pushing aside her depression on the matter, Belle smiled at Ariel. “How are you adjusting to motherhood?”

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s everything I ever hoped.” In fact, her heart swelled and Ariel kissed the top of Melody’s head as she hugged her daughter closer. “There’s so much love. I’ve heard people talk about it, but I never fully comprehended the feeling until now. Eric and I are very lucky. Oh! And we’re house hunting!”

________ _ _ _ _

Surprised, Belle blinked rapidly. “But you only moved in a short time ago.”

________ _ _ _ _

“As a tactic to intimidate The Spencers during the lawsuit and then Eric stuck around because he wanted to spy on Killian, but now that the settlement has paid out, Eric’s focus has shifted back to business.”

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re not leaving Storybrooke, are you?” Belle loved having her friend around and Melody and Bae get along really well. Perhaps she was selfish, but she wanted her son to have playmates.

________ _ _ _ _

“I love it here,” Ariel began. “This town feels like home, but we’ll need to travel a bit. Now that Melly is old enough, we may only spend a few months a year here, so we have our eye on a place by the cove. It’s out of the way and peaceful.”

________ _ _ _ _

Picturing the area, Belle was at a loss. “That’s several miles out of town, though.”

________ _ _ _ _

“True, but the view is spectacular and we’ll only be twenty minutes from you and everyone.” Ariel’s brightness faded a bit when she remembered Neal. “And we’ll be around if Emma needs anything.”

________ _ _ _ _

“When are you moving?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Well, there are a lot of factors, but we should be here for the next several months. I don’t want to miss the birth of your little one.”

________ _ _ _ _

Though she smiled, Belle’s heart felt heavy at the idea of not having her friend around for much longer. She loved being able to call Ariel and meet up for lunch at a moment’s notice or organize a game night or playdate. With Emma in crisis, Mary-Margaret in nesting mode, and Ruby helping Victor though his guilt over Neal, her circle of friends seemed to be dwindling. Sure, Aurora was around but the woman cared more about social events than just taking a casual day to relax over some lemonade and sandwiches. Belle decided she couldn’t trust Ashley Herman long ago, so who was left? 

________ _ _ _ _

By the time Ariel and Melody took their leave it was early afternoon and Belle got a sudden pizza carving. Belle grabbed her cell, intending to call Robbie and ask him to pick up some Leonardo’s, but no sooner did she scroll to his name and a contraction seized her body. Gasping the arm of the couch, she put a hand to her hard belly and inhaled several deep breaths. The pain grew so intense she screamed aloud before she was able to regain her equilibrium. 

________ _ _ _ _

Was the baby coming?

________ _ _ _ _

When the contraction passed she noted the time. Her water didn’t break so maybe her body was getting into prep mode. False alarms happened at this stage. Uncomfortable, Belle eased onto the cushions and waited. Twenty minutes later, she felt better but still very uncomfortable. Very carefully, she got to her feet and carefully walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

________ _ _ _ _

By the time Bae and Robert returned, she felt more like her old self. Bae got pretty grumpy when she couldn’t hug him but he went down for his nap easily enough.

________ _ _ _ _

“Are you feeling alright, Sweetheart?” Gold sensed her tension and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m just really…uncomfortable in my own skin if that makes sense. I’m sure it will pass.”

________ _ _ _ _

Belle didn’t see the point in worrying him over her contractions at this point, so she told him about Ariel’s visit instead. 

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s not the end of the world,” he assured his wife. “You’ve still got me.”

________ _ _ _ _

Yes, she did, didn’t she? Belle kissed his cheek then pulled him into a hug. Her appetite returned full force. “Then how about doing me a favor, my love?”

________ _ _ _ _

Robert chuckled at her request. Whatever his bride wanted she shall have. “Leonardo’s it is.”

________ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

The pizza must have given her indigestion. Belle couldn’t fall asleep and the next morning her stomach wasn’t acting right. Add in the sporadic contractions and she called the midwife. Being told there was no reason for alarm helped ease Belle’s worry but she had a feeling this baby wanted out. Bae ended up being a week early so going into labor now wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. 

Robbie cast her suspicious looks and kept asking if she felt alright, but Belle disguised her pain behind a smile. Though she loved him dearly, Belle didn't need a panicking husband on her hands.

“I don’t think I’ll go into work today.”

Belle blinked at him. “Robbie, I’m fine.”

“You’re nine months pregnant and a week from your due date.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m made of glass.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m going to be at your disposal for foot and back massages. No arguments.”

Laughing at the proclamation made Belle feel much better. Still, she insisted she didn’t need to be fawned over. “I plan to take it easy. I promise. I won’t even do the dishes.”

“I’ll work from the home office,” Gold decided. “That way I won’t be too far if you need anything.”

“Even if I need you to make me pickles and ice cream?” she joked. 

Her teasing was delightful but Gold cringed at the imagery nonetheless. “If that’s what you truly want.”

“I think I’ll spend the day on the couch catching up on soap operas.”

“Then I’ll drop Bae off at daycare. You’ll be alright while I’m gone?”

Belle playfully rolled her eyes. “Yes! I do know how to work the remote control.”

“Saucy minx,” he smirked. Gold pressed a kiss to her cheek, then another to her lips. Just as Belle’s blood warmed, he pulled back to get their son ready.

As her body sank into the cushions, Belle turned on _General Emergency _. A few minutes later, she waved to her men as they left. No sooner did the car pull out of the driveway the contractions returned full force. Belle’s arms cradled her bump as she breathed through the pain. The agony seemed to go on forever. Oh god, would it ever end?!__

____

By the time the pain subsided, a think sheet of sweat coated her forehead and her heart raced in her chest. Noting the time, she reminded herself to stay calm. Until her water broke, she should be fine. If she needed anything, the midwife was on speed dial. 

__

Thankfully, she didn’t get another contraction and when Robbie returned, she was more than happy to snuggle up with him on the couch and inhale the scent of his cologne. Taking comfort in his touch and presence, Belle drifted off. The aroma of cooking meat woke her hours later. Belle was shocked to realize it was nearly dinner time! 

__

Barely managing to hoist her girth into a sitting position, she pushed to her feet and headed for the kitchen. “Smells good,” she commented upon seeing her husband. 

__

“Nothing’s too good for my beautiful ladies.”

__

How could she not roll her eyes? As she leaned against the counter to admire her husband as he prepared the rest of the meal, Belle thoroughly enjoyed the view. “Where’s Bae?”

__

Gold held up the remote. “I figured I could leave him in the parlor watching some TV.”

__

The room was returned to its former state after they cleared out the hospital bed Robbie used during his recovery. Bae was transfixed by the screen and should be fine until it was time to eat. For a split second, Belle wondered how she would ever manage two children. Bae grew more independent with each passing day, but she still had to watch him like a hawk. How could she keep him out of mischief and take care of a newborn? Scared, questions about whether one of her children would suffer if she made a mistake swirled. Perhaps all mothers feared such things, but these feelings were new to Belle and very intimidating. 

__

“Belle?”

__

Robbie was suddenly in front of her, his expression full of concern. “Everything alright?”

__

“I’m not sure I’m ready for the chaos of having two kids,” she confessed. “What if I can’t give Bailey enough attention because I’m too busy with the new baby?”

__

Gold hugged his wife and smoothed his hands up and down her back until he felt her relax. He then cupped her face and gave her a warm smile. “I have informed all my executives, including David, that I’m off for the next three months. I’m going to be here for you, Belle. Every step of the way. Even if all you need is Bae out from underfoot or someone to cook you gourmet meals, I swear I’ll be right here.”

__

Touched beyond words, Belle hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

__

“And I love you.”

__

They didn’t break apart until the timer went off for the chicken in the oven. Gold insisted Belle sit while he set the table. Next, he went to get Bae. Even with his plastic utensils, Bailey preferred eating with his hands. Unfortunately, he adopted the bad habit of throwing pieces of corn at his father while laughing hysterically. At first, Gold told his son to stop, then took the plate away, but Bae continued thinking tossing his food at his Papa was hysterical. Finally, Gold fed Bae himself, despite the toddler’s whining. Bae threw a bit of tantrum but Gold leveled a single look and Bae quieted. 

__

While Robbie dealt with their son, Belle held her breath against another contraction. The pain ebbed by the time Bae settled, but Belle wondered if she would go into full labor. With only a week until her due date, the possibility wasn’t a wild one. 

__

After dessert, Belle settled back on the couch with Bae at her side awhile Robbie finished the dishes. During the first commercial break, she doubled over in pain but gritted her teeth to keep from making a sound.

__

“Mommy?”

__

Her son looked worried so Belle forced a smile. “It’s ok, Bailey.” She inhaled deeply to minimize the pain. “The bubble is getting ready to pop.”

__

Bailey, however, didn’t get the joke. Tentatively, he put a hand on her stomach. When the baby inside kicked, he smiled a little. Belle hissed in a sharp breath feeling the baby drop even lower. Oh, not long now.

__

Any second she expected her water to break, but instead, the contractions ended and she was able to watch TV in peace. Yet, even with an hour and a half between contractions, she felt like the process already began. Robbie joined them and Belle hesitated to tell him about what was happening in front of their son. When the program ended she made it all the way upstairs to help with Bailey’s bath and prepping him for bed without much discomfort. She loved reading him the book Ariel bought because Bae became so engrossed in the story that he clapped at the end. Bailey may still not understand what being a big brother meant but he liked the concept. 

__

No sooner did the parents tip-toe from Bae’s room, Robbie’s cell chimed. “I’m going to take this downstairs.”

__

“Alright.”

__

Belle watched Robert head for the stairs. Once he was out of sight she darted across the hall to their room to take a shower. The hot spray helped ease a few of those nagging aches and pains so she lingered a little longer than usual. 

__

Belle dawned her nightgown and started to brush her teeth. Honestly, she thought the pain was gone for the night, so the next stabbing explosion through her womb took her by surprise. Gasping, Belle felt a strong pull and a trickle, then a splash. Her feet were soaked. Belle stood in a puddle of fluid and that could only mean one thing. Her water broke! The baby was coming. 

__

With her palms braced against the sink, Belle waited for the contraction. Though she didn’t feel pain right away, there was a severe discomfort between her legs. She should call Robert but would he hear her all the way downstairs? What if she woke Bailey? Bae! They needed someone to come and take care of him.

__

“Belle,” Gold called as he entered the bedroom. “Are you finished in there? I have something-”

__

Instantly seeing the panic on his beloved’s face and the puddle on the floor, the pieces started to fit together. 

__

“Belle,” he beamed. “Is that-?”

__

“Yes,” she snapped. “Don’t look so smug about it!”

__

“I’ll get that bag!” Gold turned to get the bag but then circled back around to face his wife. “Do you need anything? A pillow? Do you want to change before we go to the hospital? I should get Bae ready! Or should I call Ruby? It’s not too late, right? Or maybe-”

__

“Robbie,” Belle cut in.

__

“Yes?”

__

“Just call the midwife. That’s it. We still have a while to go.”

__

“I can do that.” His eager panic gave way to pure joy as the full meaning of what was happening sank in. With a laugh, he grabbed Belle’s hand. “We’re having a baby.”

__

Belle managed to smile back. The joy on Robbie’s face melted her heart. “I know.”

__

“I love you _so _much.” On impulse, he kissed her hard on the lips.__

_____ _

Belle couldn’t help but kiss him back. They came up for air and she had to ask him again to call the midwife. He went out to the main bedroom to make the call while Belle grabbed a towel to clean up the mess. Another contraction hit, causing her to once again grasp the sink. Remembering her breathing techniques went a long way in helping Belle ride out the wave. Poor Bae shouldn’t have to wake up to her screaming. When the pain passed, she walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to the parlor where she envisioned giving birth. 

_____ _

She walked to the window and peered outside at the leaves swinging in the wind and felt an odd sense of tranquility. A few minutes later, she gasped and moaned with the force of another contraction. Just as it ebbed, Robbie entered carrying the packed bag. 

_____ _

“What are you doing down here?”

_____ _

“Waiting,” she answered as she made her way to the closest chair. But her side in a flash, Gold helped her sit but his nerves urged him to take more action. 

_____ _

“We should get you to the hospital.”

_____ _

“They won’t take me if I’m not dilated enough. Besides, I want most of the process to happen here.”

_____ _

“What about Bae?”

_____ _

“Is he still sleeping?”

_____ _

Gold nodded. “I can call Ruby and have her pick him up.”

_____ _

After considering a moment, Belle shook her head. “It’s not so bad yet. The pains are about twenty minutes apart. We have time. Let him sleep a little longer.”

_____ _

How much time, Gold wondered. Ready to jump out of his skin, Gold paced the floors checking the windows every five minutes for the midwife’s car. “What’s taking so long?”

_____ _

“It’s been twenty minutes, Robbie.”

_____ _

Whirling around to face his wife, Gold didn’t hide his astonishment. “How can you be so calm?”

_____ _

“Woman’s purgative,” she joked. 

_____ _

Gold started to relax but then Belle cringed with another contraction and he rushed to her side to rub her back and offer what comfort he could. He hated seeing her suffer and wished he could bear some of the burden but his hands were tied.

_____ _

Upstairs, Bae woke up to hear his Mommy crying out. At first, he hid his head in the pillow but the sound didn’t go away. Silence eventually filled his ears, but then fear settled into his chest. Bailey wanted his mommy. The boy grabbed his favorite blankie, the one with his name on it, and rolled out of bed. He ran to the door and paused at the top of the stairs. Bae’s tiny hand clutched the railing as he tip-toed down the steps. His ears listened for the slightest of noises. 

_____ _

No sooner did he reach the bottom of the staircase, he saw his father coming. The toddler darted under an end table. When Gold walked by and headed into the kitchen, the tot crawled out from his hiding place and went in search of his mother. He found her in the parlor but hesitated in the doorway because his mother looked strange bent over holding the bubble and panting. 

_____ _

Finally, Bailey gathered his courage and spoke. “Mommy?”

_____ _

Head snapping up, Belle saw her son and didn’t want to scare him. She put on as best a smile as she could manage and controlled her tone. “Hey, little man. What are…you doing…out of bed?” 

The toddler rushed forward with his arms outstretched. He wanted to hug his mother but couldn’t reach high enough. He settled for hugging her legs, but Belle winced when he clutched her tight and his head pushed against her lower belly. Bailey noticed and his cheeks turned red right before he started crying. Something was wrong with his mother but he didn’t know what and it scared him. 

_____ _

“It’s alright, sweetie,” Belle said as she rubbed his back and held him as best she could. “Your baby brother or sister is on the way. Isn’t that exciting?”

_____ _

Bae shook his head and cried harder.

_____ _

“It’s going to be ok. You’ll see.” 

_____ _

She managed to cup his cheeks and kiss the top of his head. Outside, a car door slammed. 

_____ _

“She’s here,” Gold called from the hallway. 

_____ _

Relief washed through Belle’s system as she continued rubbing her son’s back. Help was here now, so she wasn’t as frightened. Robbie’s mouth dropped when he entered the parlor to see Bailey out of bed and upset. He placed the bundle of towels he carried on the table and went to his son.

_____ _

“How did you get out of bed?”

_____ _

Bailey shrugged his shoulders as tears continued down his cheeks. The midwife stepped forward to check on her patient, so Gold pried Bailey away from Belle’s legs and carried him from the room. All the while, Bae called for his mother. Gold took out his cell and dialed Ruby. Bae struggled as is father took him back upstairs. Gold managed to calm his son and packed a bag for Bailey to take to Aunt Ruby’s. When Aunt Ruby arrived, Gold apologized because Bae was not in the mood to be taken. 

_____ _

“I’ve got it,” Ruby assured him as she adjusted the toddler on her hip. “Just make sure I’m your first call when that baby arrives.”

_____ _

“You have my word.”

_____ _

Once Ruby’s car was out of sight, Gold rushed back inside to help his wife.

_____ _


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you think we scarred him for life?” Belle asked the question the second her husband reappeared.

“Bailey’s a strong kid. He just doesn’t understand all this.” Gold’s eyes went to the midwife. “Is she alright?”

“Progressing smoothly,” she assured them. “Belle, once you’ve dilated to six centimeters, we’ll go to the hospital. You know we’ll start the pushing at ten. You contractions are five minutes apart now, so this should happen fairly quickly.”

Nodding, Belle experienced another wave of pain and focused on her breathing until it passed. Robbie, bless him, was by her side with damp towels and ice chips. The burning threatened to slice her in half, but she kept thinking that in the end of this she would hold a beautiful baby.

Without having to worry about Bae, Belle screamed her lungs out as her uterus contracted. The midwife rubbed oils between her legs and said encouraging words, but Belle just wanted it all to be over and done. Robbie was so wonderful. He stayed planted by her side despite her outbursts and name-calling rants. Once Belle dilated to six centimeters, Robbie and the midwife helped her to the car. The rest happened in a daze.

So focused on her breathing and managing the pain, she was barely conscious of her surroundings shifting. The next thing Belle knew, Robbie and the midwife were helping her into the birthing chair. Her husband continued rubbing her shoulders and uttering encouragements. The midwife moved to sit between Belle’s legs. 

She refused to put her legs in the stirrups but instead kept them on the floor and angled forward to help gravity give her a bit of an advantage. An hour and a half later, she was ready to push. 

Grasping Robbie’s hand like there was no tomorrow, she bore down and screamed. And so the process continued with Robbie wiping her brow and the midwife giving instructions until the baby’s head crowned. The burning made her want to tear out Robbie’s eyes – or just rip off his balls. Either would do and Belle had no qualms about saying as much.

“You’re doing great, Belle,” the midwife said. “Nice and easy now. Listen to your body.”

“My body’s fucking on fire! Get it out!”

But the midwife remained calm. “Push, Belle.”

Oh, she did. Belle pushed until she felt the head starting to emerge. Her eyes shifted to her husband and she saw his hopeful, wobbie face - and hated his guts. 

“You’re never getting inside me again! Do you hear me? Never!”

“Belle, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “So, so sorry! What do you need? Tell me and I’ll-”

“Shut _uuupp _!” Belle threw her head back and shouted to the ceiling as she pushed with all her might.__

____

“Good, Belle! The head is out! You’re doing great! Just one more, big push, alright?”

____

One more and this would all be over? She could do that. Barely able to inhale another breath before the next contraction started, Belle poured all of her strength into the single motion. The second seemed to last an eternity but then she felt the rest of the baby slip free.

____

“There!” The midwife cradled the newborn in her hands and did an initial examination. Forced out of its warm habitat, the baby cried on cue. “Here she is! Beautiful and healthy!”

____

The midwife held the infant up to show her mother. “A beautiful baby girl!”

____

Laughing and crying all at once, she couldn’t tear her gaze from that perfect, red, scrunched, squealing bundle. “I want to hold her.”

____

Belle reached out her arms and the midwife gestured for Gold to come cut the cord. A few snips later, the baby was bundled and placed in her mother’s arms. Belle marveled at her daughter’s adorable little nose, mouth, and hands. “Oh,” she breathed in wonder. “You’re the one with me all along, huh?”

____

“I told you,” Gold said proudly as he leaned over his family. “A girl.”

____

Unable to help it, Belle laughed. “You won’t be right every time.”

____

“We’ll see.” Grinning like a fool, Gold grasped one of his daughter’s waving hands. “What a beautiful princess you are.”

____

The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes to look at the smiling faces above her. A second later, her newborn eyelids drifted closed and she started rooting for her mother’s breast. Belle pulled down her gown and guided the baby to her nipple. It took a few tries, but the little one latched on and quieted as she fed.

____

“Belle,” the midwife said a few minutes later. “We have to handle the afterbirth now.”

____

Though she nodded in understanding, Belle refused to give up her baby and pushed even as she rocked her daughter. The third stage was over and done quicker than she expected. Her body knew what it needed and now the healing process could begin. Once Belle finished feeding the baby, she handed the squirming bundle to her father. Gold carried their daughter to the waiting nurses while Belle and the midwife tidied up.

____

Thankfully, Belle didn’t tear. Once she was moved to a bed and the pad was placed on her stomach, she marveled at how easily her body moved this time around. After Bailey, the tear made her wince with every step. The midwife was a much better way to go in her book. In bed, Belle’s eyes sought her baby.

____

Given all her shots, cleaned, measured, and weighted, then wrapped in a pink blanket and cap, the baby was placed in the plastic basket. The nurses wheeled the infant to the side of her mother’s bed. Next, the nurses and midwife issued instructions then left the couple in peace.

____

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Congratulations.”

____

Gold happily shook the midwife’s hand and escorted her to the door. The second he turned around he chuckled noticing Belle already plucked their daughter from the basket and rocked the infant as she slept. As Gold approached, Belle unwrapped the blanket to count their daughter’s fingers and toes.

____

“She’s perfect.” Full of awe, Gold sat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

____

Belle shook her head, unable to keep the smile off her face as she met his gaze. “My whole body hurts, I feel sweaty and gooey, and I want to sleep for a decade but I don’t care because I can’t get enough of her.”

____

“I know.” Running his hand lovingly over the still damp fuzz on their daughter’s head, he doubted he would ever get enough of this special, precious life. 

____

“I knew you would be a girl,” he whispered in the baby’s ear.

____

“Enough with your bragging rights,” Belle halfheartedly joked. “Do you still want her to have that name we picked?”

____

Gold didn’t hesitate. “Absolutely. It suits her well, I think.” 

____

Belle swaddled the baby again and kissed the tip of her daughter’s nose. “Yes, my little Vivianna. Welcome to the world.”

____

****

____

Bae loved Aunt Ruby and Uncle Victor. He loved chasing and popping bubbles they blew around the front lawn but paused to stare at his aunt when her phone rang. Something was different, but he didn’t know what. Sleeping at their house wasn’t normal, and when he woke up expecting to see his parents, he saw them instead. Bae didn’t mind, but now he wanted his mommy. He missed her.

____

“Bae,” Ruby gushed. “Guess what!”

____

The child tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunching together. “What?”

____

“You have a new baby sister! Isn’t that wonderful?”

____

The toddler shrugged and shied away when Ruby attempted to hug him. “Where Mommy?”

____

“At the hospital. We’re going to take you there right now.”

____

Now that announcement brought a smile to Bae’s face. The prospect of seeing his mother kept Bailey in line as he got into Aunt Ruby’s car. During the drive, the tot didn’t say a word. He simply looked out the window at all the tall buildings. The second he saw his father, Bae broke away from Ruby and raced down the hallway. 

____

“Daddy!”

____

“Bae!” Gold scooped his son up into a bear hug. “Were you good for Aunt Ruby?”

____

“He was an angel,” Ruby assured Gold as she handed over Bae’s diaper bag. “Not too interested in the news of his sister, though. Speaking of which, can I cuddle the baby?”

____

Gold smiled with pride. “She’s with Belle now.” He turned his attention to his son. “Do you want to see Mommy?”

____

“Yeah!” All smiles, the toddler hugged his father’s neck.

____

“Let’s go.”

____

Gold led the way to Belle’s room and his heart flipped at the first glimpse of her carefully placing their sleeping daughter in the basket. “We have visitors,” he announced.

____

“Mommy!” Bae lurched forward in his father’s hold, arms outstretched. It took all Gold’s strength not to let the child fall. 

____

Belle reached out as well, her heart rejoicing at the sight of her firstborn. Robbie handed him over and she hugged her son tight. “Bae! I missed you!”

____

Bailey clung to his mother for dear life and buried his face in Belle’s neck. As Belle rocked her son, her gaze lifted to her husband. “Maybe we did scare him last night.”

____

“Or he knows he has to share you now,” Gold offered.

____

“Maybe.” Belle crooned softly in Bailey’s ear and let her hold ease a bit. 

____

“Oh my gosh! Look how tiny she is!” Ruby laughed with delight as she held the newest Gold. “And that little nose!”

____

“Six pounds, twelve ounces,” Gold proudly announced. “Twenty-three inches.”

____

Ruby looked to her friend. “What’s her name?”

____

Belle glanced at Robbie, then back at Ruby. “Vivianna Meadow Gold.”

____

“Lovely,” Ruby breathed and looked back down at the infant. “A gorgeous name for a beautiful girl.”

____

“Wow,” Victor said from over his wife’s shoulder. “I think she takes after her mother.”

____

The Whales cooed over the baby for a few more minutes but then they said their goodbyes and left the new family to their privacy. Gold happily rocked his sleeping daughter, unable to keep the smile off his face. When he looked up it was to find Bailey staring at him. 

____

“Would you like to hold your sister?”

____

Bae’s mouth opened into a little “o” before he looked back at Belle. His mother smiled and nodded. 

____

“Hold your arms like this.” Belle positioned Bailey’s arms and instructed him how to hold Vivianna. “You have to be really, really gentle with her, Bailey. She’s going to need your help because you’re her big brother.”

____

Vivianna’s eyes blinked open and stared up at Bae. Her fists clenched and she yawned. Bailey laughed at the sight. “Look Mommy!”

____

“She’s very precious, just like you, my little man.”

____

“Smile Bailey!” Gold held up the camera. 

____

Belle cradled her son and smiled. This picture would be front and center on their fridge. Just after the flash, the baby started crying and Bae jumped out of his skin. Belle eased the baby out of his hold and cuddled Vivi close to her chest to comfort the newborn. Bae tried looking at his sister’s face, but Belle eased the baby away.

____

“Bae,” Gold said as he picked up his son and settled him on his hip. “Let’s help Mommy and Vivianna to the car.”

____

“No!”

____

The toddler kicked out in protest and wiggled with all his might to break free. Gold’s firm grip held even as Bae called for his mother. 

____

“Bailey!”

____

Vivianna’s wails grew louder. Gold shared a look with his wife and hoisted his struggling son over his shoulder and left the room. Walking to the waiting room, he sat and comforted Bae by holding him tight. Eventually, the child calmed and Gold wiped his son’s damp cheeks.

____

“Bailey, you’re a big boy now, right?”

____

He nodded at his father. “Big.”

____

“Yeah, big. So, I’m going to need your help. As a big brother, you’re going to have to help watch over Vivianna.”

____

“Vee-vee-na?”

____

Gold chuckled. “She is so small and fragile, so you have to help her, Son. Can you do that?”

____

Nodding, Bae looked down at his hands, then all around as if he wasn’t sure what his papa wanted. 

____

“We love you very much,” Gold said before kissing his son’s cheek. 

____

Bae leaned into Gold’s frame. “Wuv you Daddy.”

____

“You’re going to be a great big brother. I know it.”

____

“Oookaaay.”

____

“Ready to help Mommy and the baby?”

____

The toddler shrugged, so Gold took him to the café to get some juice. Bailey happily sipped through the straw as they went back to the room. Vivianna was swaddled in her pink onesie and booties with a pink flower headband. Belle managed to change into a simple skirt and plain tee. Thankfully, she didn’t have trouble moving around but nevertheless, her body felt foreign. Not to mention the fact she had postpartum bleeding.

____

“Alright?”

____

Belle nodded at her husband’s question then turned to pick up her packed bag. Robert immediately took it from her grip then placed Bae on his feet. The child immediately moved to hug his mother’s legs. Belle ruffled his hair. 

____

“Ready to go, Little Man?”

____

“Yes!”

____

On cue, the nurse entered with the wheelchair. Belle sat and Robbie handed her the baby. Looking adoringly at the baby, Belle’s heart swelled with joy. Her family was growing and she couldn’t be happier.

____


	7. Chapter 7

What an ungrateful bitch! Storming out the front door, Milah couldn’t wait to escape her daughter-in-law’s company. Even Henry managed to be civil while Milah handled Kayla since Emma went off to get Neal situated in a private facility. The blonde spoke to Milah in short clips and never bothered to thank her for everything she did for the kids! Yes, Henry and Kayla were her grandchildren, but Milah didn’t _have _to lift a finger to help out! One would think Emma would be grateful! Instead, she ordered Milah around like a servant! All because Milah had the nerve to ask how Emma was managing the cost of this expensive private hospital.__

____

“It’s part of Neal’s benefits,” Emma stated.

____

Milah, of course, read right through the lines. Her ex was paying for Neal’s care, which rubbed Milah the wrong way. Gold had no claim on her son! As Emma pulled out of the driveway, Milah muttered curses as she headed for her own vehicle. She had half a mind to drive to her ex’s house and tell Robert to back the hell off, but Milah didn’t relish another confrontation with that harpy he married. Her cheek still stung. Instead, she called Killian and drove to their motel. At this point, only orgasms would calm her temper. 

____

Afterwards, Killian rubbed her back and asked about her day. With a sigh, Milah told him about Emma. “A nightmare. My son is…and Emma was such a bitch!”

____

“She lost Neal, too,” Killian gently reminded. “Try to go easy on her.”

____

Easy on her? Why? As Milah glanced over her shoulder at her lover, the jealousy rose in her chest. She studied Killian’s face for several moments before speaking. “Are you defending her to me right now?”

____

“I’m trying to see this from all angles, Milah,” he sighed. “I care about Neal and Emma, too. They’re both my friends.”

____

“They _were _your friends! Didn’t she betray you?”__

______ _ _

“Yeah.” The string of that memory never failed to hit him square in the heart. Yet, somehow, the past didn’t seem so important anymore. “But circumstances have changed. For all of us.”

______ _ _

Milah’s eyes narrowed as she sat up, clutching the sheet to her bosom. “I know you, Killian. You don’t take betrayal lightly. In fact, if duels were still legal, you would have called Emma out at dawn! At the very least, you’d be trying to ruin her life!” 

______ _ _

Yes, but when it came to Emma, Killian found that he didn’t _want _to destroy her. “Let’s just say we’re even now.”__

________ _ _ _ _

Given what happened that night on the road, Killian doubted he would ever be rid of the guilt. Emma’s current circumstances were his fault and if Milah ever discovered the depth of his involvement, she’d despise him too. Ironically, the one person who knew the truth was the woman he took for granted so he could cater to his infatuation for Emma. 

________ _ _ _ _

Milah pushed her sudden doubts to the back of her mind. Since she knew Killian like the back of her hand, she surmised her lover was holding something back when it came to Neal and Emma. He probably forgot just how much they shared all those years ago when they first fell in love. Small gestures and behaviors were imprinted on Milah’s memory, so when Killian couldn’t meet her eyes and started fidgeting in those same ways, alarm bells sounded. 

________ _ _ _ _

Was Killian somehow involved in Neal’s accident?

________ _ _ _ _

The possibility was too horrible to consider that Milah instantly dismissed the thought. Killian wouldn’t be able to face her or touch her if that were indeed the case. No, perhaps his guilt had to do with Emma specifically. But how? Did he feel bad for hurting the woman of his former friend now that she suffered a tragedy? Jealousy once more burned in the back of her throat and Milah struggled to push aside the sensation.

________ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure that’s all it is?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes.” Killian smoothed a comforting hand up and down Milah’s arm. “I feel…nostalgia over the past, I suppose. Mad to be left out after knowing them for so long.”

________ _ _ _ _

“That’s normal. Besides, Emma has changed, and I’m not sure for the better.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Well, I doubt what happened to her family would have a positive effect,” he snorted.

________ _ _ _ _

Was Killian defending Emma? Milah’s jealousy doubled. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I meant before this,” she stated coolly. “Emma seemed very…discontent.”

________ _ _ _ _

“She and Neal hit a rough patch, but then she got pregnant and they seemed to be as in love as ever.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, well, let’s just say I’ll start a pool to see how fast she starts dating if Neal stays in a coma.”

________ _ _ _ _

Killian looked offended. “She’s a loyal woman!” 

________ _ _ _ _

Lifting her chin to study him again, Milah couldn’t quite put her finger on what was off about his behavior but something definitely changed. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I know you want to defend her for Neal’s sake, but Killian you have to stop putting people on pedestals. None of us are perfect. I mean, look at what we’re doing.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah.” They were cheating scumbags, but would Milah be so comforting if she knew the whole truth? “Regina knows about us now, so there’s that at least.”

________ _ _ _ _

“What?!” Eyes wide, Milah scrambled out of bed. “How?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Calm down,” he said. “I told her.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Why on earth would you do a thing like that?!”

________ _ _ _ _

“Because,” Killian sighed. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Great,” she grumbled. “Now, on top of Emma giving me a hard time, I’ll have your wife out for my blood!”

________ _ _ _ _

Killian’s eyes snapped to her face. “It’s not like that!”

________ _ _ _ _

“Enlighten me, Killian! What’s it like, then?”

________ _ _ _ _

Again, he couldn’t blab the full truth. At least, not if he wanted to keep Milah in his bed, so Killian improvised. “Regina is all about keeping up appearances, ok? As long as we are discreet, she won’t lift a finger.”

________ _ _ _ _

A scoff escaped Milah’s lips. Men! They were so naïve. Of _course _Regina would seize an opening to put an end to their relationship! Any married woman worth her salt would fight to keep her territory. Unless she had a lover of her own. Wait. Did Regina have a lover? If so, Milah would be more inclined to swallow this appearances story. If not, then there was no way in hell Milah would take Regina at her word.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re delusional, Killian! Regina will lash out at her husband’s mistress!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Regina knows why I sought confront elsewhere,” he argued. “And she’s still uninterested in repairing that part of our marriage. As far as the public is concerned, we’re married and a united front. She won’t act out for fear of cracking the perfect picture.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t be stupid! Regina doesn’t have to make a public spectacle to get back at us! Does she have a lover?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He frowned at the question. “Not that I know of. What does it matter?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because if she had someone in her bed, it means she won’t be interested in getting even with us!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The idea of Regina having a lover left a bad taste in the back of Killian’s mouth. Yes, it made him a hypocrite, but Killian didn’t like the idea of his wife gallivanting with some faceless man! Killian banished his jealousy and focused on his livid girlfriend.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Milah, why are you afraid of Regina?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ve dealt with her mother, remember? That family is ruthless! If Regina’s a chip off the old block, she’ll have something up her sleeve! Mark my words!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Regina isn’t Cora. Besides, I’ll protect you. I promise.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Milah wanted to curl up into those words and believe the sentiment but couldn’t shake the foreboding sensation coiling in her gut. With a shake of her head, she walked naked to the closet and grabbed her suitcase. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Whoa! What are you doing?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What does it look like?” Without sparing her lover a glance, Milah started stuffing her clothes in the case. “I’m heading home before that harpy cuts the brake lines on my rental and I end up in a bed next to my son!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t be overdramatic!” Killian put his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his naked chest. “Nothing like that will happen. I’ll make sure of it.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Killian-”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He cut her off with a kiss. A slow, hungry kiss that made her knees tremble. “Trust me, love. Trust me and come back to bed.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, when he put it that way, how could she resist? Milah would much rather have a few more orgasms than worry about Regina of all people. Jealousy forgotten, Milah laughed when they bounced on the mattress. Yes, this was a much better way to spend an afternoon. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The light emitted from under the home office door just like it did every night since the accident. Henry knew he was the man of the house now, which meant it was up to him to make sure his mother wasn’t falling apart at the seams. He knocked but entered before his mother called for him to leave. Same as always, she sat at her desk pouring over a file.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The police report again?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m still your mother, Henry,” Emma said casually without taking her eyes from the pages. “Don’t test me.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not. Just wondering why you weren’t at dinner.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have tons of work, Kid. In case you haven’t noticed. And with your father gone, I have to take care of everything on my own. Unless you want to take up a paper route to buy the groceries?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Though he winced at her sharp tone, Henry gathered his courage and squared his shoulders. “I could get a job. Mr. Gold will hire me for something.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma snorted. “Yeah, as a floor sweeper in one of his wife’s flower shops.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It would be a job,” he snapped back. “I lost Dad, too! I miss him every day, but you wouldn’t notice because you don’t stop hunting for revenge long enough to notice your kids!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t you dare!” Emma was on her feet and leaning over her desk to glare at her son. “Whoever ran your father off the road needs to be punished! That is what this is about! Don’t spin-”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I need you! Kayla needs you!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Emma needed them. However, she needed Neal back in her arms and in her bed. How could she leave him to rot away in that hospital and go on as if he never existed? With Neal gone, Emma lost her compass and direction in life. Didn’t Henry see that she was lost and scared? A tear slid down Henry’s cheek and before she realized she moved, Emma was across the room and hugging her son tight. Once Emma discovered who was responsible for Neal’s accident, they would all be able to rebuild their lives. Until then, she couldn’t let go of the case. She just couldn’t. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

A steady stream of visitors stopped by The Gold’s to give well wishes and admire the new baby. For the most part, Vivianna slept contently, or opened her eyes to stare at strangers, but didn’t put up much of a fuss. Bae paraded around the living room saying hello and goofing around in an effort to steal attention from his sibling. He actually stomped his foot when Ariel crooned over the baby and ignored him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bailey Lochlan,” Belle snapped. “That’s not Big Boy behavior!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The toddler responded by crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. However, he didn’t act out again. Instead, he climbed up on the couch to sit next to his mother, who bounced Melody on her lap. Bae waved to the baby and Melody smiled back, her arms waving in an attempt to grab at Bae’s hands. Laughing, Bae made funny faces and sent Melody into giggles. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She’s so good,” Ariel said as she shifted Vivianna on her arms. “Is she always like this?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So far.” Belle’s eyes softened when she looked at her daughter. “She cries to eat, then sleeps. If she’s changed and fed, she isn’t fussy.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And how is Bae holding up?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Still getting used to everything, as you’ve probably guessed. If Vivi cries and wakes him up, he uses it as an excuse to get out of bed.” Belle paused and glanced down at her son. “He doesn’t…engage with her much.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ariel noticed how Bailey got along with Melody and knew Belle didn’t have anything to worry about. “They’ll bond before you know it. Especially as Vivianna gets older.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle hoped so. She hated to think her children wouldn’t get along. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bae,” she said, getting his attention. “Tell Aunt Ariel what you call the baby.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The boy gave the redhead a huge grin and puffed out his chest. “Bubble!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laughing, Ariel shook her head at the cuteness of the moment. Her gaze then dipped to the sleeping newborn in her arms. “I hope that nickname doesn’t stick.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bae doesn’t seem eager to forget it anytime soon.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And is Gold helping you?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He’s at the grocery store now, but I’m able to keep up with the two of them for short spurts.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mommy,” Bae said, tugging on her sleeve.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, Bailey?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Poddie!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok.” Belle rose, fastened Melody to her hip, and took her son’s hand. “We’ll be right back,” she promised Ariel.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Potty training _and _a newborn? Belle definitely had her hands full. Vivianna wiggled in Ariel’s arms and opened her eyes. Her hairless eyebrows shot up seeing an unfamiliar face but the baby didn’t cry. In fact, the infant ‘s big blue eyes stared as if trying to figure Ariel out.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey there, little girl,” the redhead said happily. “I’m your Aunt Ariel. Well, not ‘aunt’ really, but I’m a good friend of your mother. You’re very, very lucky to have her, you know.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vivianna cooed as if in agreement, then closed her eyes once again. Ariel rocked the baby a bit, then heard the key in the front door. Gold returned with bags of groceries. He greeted Ariel and gazed lovingly at his daughter before asking after his wife.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She’s in the bathroom with Bae.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nodding, Gold headed for the kitchen to drop off the bags, then relieve his wife. Belle returned to the living room and she and Ariel exchanged babies. Hungry, Vivianna started rooting. Ariel made a quick exit but not before promising to babysit if Belle wanted to leave the house. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As much as Belle would love to get in a few hours at the pool, her postpartum bleeding was heavier than she remembered. Though she didn’t tear during the labor, which was a relief, the blood proved to be more of a challenge this time around. Exercise helped, but time for that was as scares as everything else. Belle wondered when she would once again feel comfortable in her own skin. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Breastfeeding helped and Belle did so now. Vivi latched easily and soon they pair fell into their usual rhythm. Bae’s voice echoed through the halls, so she discreetly covered the baby and smiled when her son returned holding his father’s hand. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you go like a big boy, Bailey?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The child nodded, then looked to his father.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You did well, Son.” Gold winked at his wife. “We just have to work on his aim a wee bit.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh no,” she laughed.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bae, however, looked very proud of himself as he climbed on the couch and picked up the remote control. He was a big boy now and he got to choose a train video.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

Thank goodness Robbie had the foresight to have a bed in Vivianna’s nursery. Belle was up feeding her every two hours and barely had time to do anything in between. It seemed that by the time the baby was fed, burped, changed, and settled, the cycle would start all over again. Catching little power naps during the night, Belle struggled to maintain the hectic schedule they put in place for Bailey during the day. Robert more than stepped up to the plate. He got Bae up and ready for the day, fed him and dropped him off at daycare, then checked in with the shops and the office before coming home to relieve Belle as best he could. 

Vivianna was a good baby who woke up to be fed but otherwise slept like an angel. Thus far, she slept right through all the visits from their friends. The first few days at home were hectic and getting into a rhythm around all the well-wishers that came to see the baby got tricky. Ruby wanted to throw Belle her baby shower, but Belle hoped to blend that celebration together with the christening. 

Belle had every intention of getting back to the gym during her first week home from the hospital, but her postpartum bleeding continued to plague her. Add her discomfort to all the feedings and the antics of a three-year-old and Belle’s good intentions fell by the wayside. There would be plenty of time to get back into the pool, but in the meantime, she would watch what she ate. 

This morning, after feeding Vivi, Belle swore to get Bae ready but ended up falling asleep on the bed in the nursery. She did that a lot lately. Fatigue wanted to be close friends. Birds chirped outside, but Belle roused at the sound of a familiar voice.

“You’re my beautiful princess.” Gold cooed the words softly to his daughter as he rocked her in his arms. “Yes, you are! And Daddy is going to buy you as many ponies as you want and take you to a castle! What do you think of that, Vivi? It’s in a magical land known as Scotland and there are fairies and lakes so blue that you can see down to the bottom where all the fish swim. You’ll love it there.”

The baby gurgled happily and shifted her head to stare at her father’s huge grin. Gold brimmed with pride. His beautiful little girl. 

“You’re going to spoil her rotten.”

Gold’s eyes shifted to his wife and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Once he adjusted Vivianna in the crook of his arm, Gold leaned in to kiss Belle’s cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

“As best I could.” Belle’s eyes went to her daughter and a smile curled her lips. Love swelled in her heart something fierce. “How’s Bae?”

“Still sleeping,” he said. “I came in to check on you and found this perfect princess awake and needing a change. Did I wake you?”

“No,” she shook her head. “You’re a saint. Do you think I can squeeze in a quick shower before her feeding?”

Gold nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

The man was a godsend. At the door, Belle glanced over her shoulder to catch one more glimpse of her husband and child. Robbie, dressed in jeans and a tee, rocking their daughter as he marveled at her little fingers had to be one of the sweetest sights in the entire world. After a quick, but thorough, shower, Belle swore to wear something other than sweats and socks. The sooner she got back on the horse, the sooner she would start feeling like her old self. Unfortunately, the first few skirts she tried on didn’t go up past her thighs. With a heavy sigh, she looked for items with an elastic waist. Forgoing shoes, Belle’s breasts felt dense with milk, so she headed back across the hall. 

Next door, Bae peeked out the crack in the door and saw his mother. An instant later, he darted out of his room and grabbed her leg while wearing a huge smile. “Mommy! Mommy!”

“Bailey!” Her little man took her by total surprise. Belle tried prying her son off her leg so she could walk, but the toddler thought this a new game and only held on tighter. In the nursery, she heard Vivianna start to cry. 

“I have to take care of your sister, Bae.”

Hurt and angry when his mother finally succeeded in pushing him away, the child dropped to the floor and started banging his wrists and feet while screaming at the top of his lungs. Belle turned at the threshold and went back to pick him up, but the stubborn boy let his whole body go limp. At a loss, Belle turned to call her husband, but Gold had already started for the hallway.

“Bailey Lachlan Gold! Enough!”

Bae didn’t stop crying or calling for his mother, so Gold handed their daughter to Belle, then hoisted his son over his shoulder to walk him back to his room. Belle’s heart filled with guilt at the fact she couldn’t offer her son the full attention he needed right now. Vivi started rooting, so Belle quickly sat in the rocker and started discreetly breastfeeding. Moments later, Robbie returned with their son under his arm like a football. Apparently, he kicked up more of a fuss in his room, so Gold settled them on the twin bed and hugged Bae until he calmed down. 

“See,” Gold said as he pointed to the baby. “Your sister needs Mommy too, and she’s so small, Bae. Remember the bedtime story we read? We need you to be a good big brother and help her.”

Squirming until he broke free of his father’s hold, the toddler ran up to the rocker and circled around to where he could see the baby’s tiny foot peeking out from under her pink blanket. Very carefully, he touched the baby’s big toe.

“Gentle, Bae,” Belle cautioned as she guided his hand over Vivi’s soft heel. “Softly. See?”

Vivianna’s toes wiggled when her brother gently stroked her skin and Bailey giggled.

“Do you remember when her feet kicked inside Mommy’s belly?”

The tot looked confused by the question, but then suddenly threw up his hands to make a declaration. “Bubble!”

Belle laughed at her son’s adorableness. “Yes, that’s right. Vivianna was inside the bubble.”

The boy’s eyes once more went to the tiny foot and he watched as his mother tucked the blanket back in place. Bae then spoke softly, as if in thought. “Vee-vee.”

“That’s right, Little Man.” Belle ruffled his hair affectionately. “You’re going to be such a good big brother, aren’t you?”

Determination covered the boy’s face as he puffed out his chest. “Yeah.”

Gold watched the exchange with a wide grin. Proud of Bailey, Gold beckoned his son to come back over and asked if Bae wanted to play that new soldier game. Each toy soldier was assigned a letter or number and Bae got to knock one down if he read the label correctly. He and Belle were teaching him the basics about letters and numbers and colors before they started the full reading lessons. So far, Bae picked up the information easily. 

Bae cooperated and held his father’s hand as they walked back to his bedroom. He didn’t kick up a fuss when his daddy started dressing him instead of taking out the toys. Instead, he again asked about his mother. Gold patiently explained once again about the baby and his job as an older sibling before taking out the toy soldiers. However, Bailey looked so sad when he was told Belle couldn’t join them that the sight tore Gold’s heart in half. There were going to be a lot of adjustments ahead for all of them. 

****

“Are you sure this is everything?” The folder looked rather thin for an official police report.

Graham studied the hard edge to the blonde’s lips and decided he admired her gumption. Emma Cassidy had a solid reputation in P.I. clicks, but she also had a few things to learn, which was obviously the reason he got pulled into this case was. For Emma, this was personal. Her need for answers made fueled her determination but it also caused her to miss details. She had to get to the point where she could look at the details with a cold detachment. 

“The police have hit a dead end,” Graham said solemnly. “I’m sorry.”

“I saw the taillights,” Emma insisted. “They had a very distinct shape! Can’t we narrow that down and-”

“Emma,” he said gently but sternly. “The road is in the middle of nowhere. No camera, no witnesses, and no forensic evidence of the other car-”

“ _I’m _a witness! Neal was run off the road! We have the tire marks to prove that!”__

____

Graham didn’t point out that Emma’s take on the events would only be credited so far since she had a personal connection to the victim. He didn’t think she was lying, but if the case ever went to court, well, she’d be crucified on cross-examination. Instead, he strived to make logical arguments, hoping she would understand the bigger picture. 

____

“The cars didn’t collide, which means there is no way to run paint analysis or match damage-”

____

“But we can compare the skid marks with the description of the taillights and find a make and model!”

____

“We can narrow it down,” Graham agreed. “Which I have already done. Inside the folder is a list from the DMV containing records of the two possible model matches to the taillights you described. Also, a list of the owners of said models within a fifty-mile radius. If you hit a dead end with those, then we can run names for the whole state.”

____

Astounded, Emma didn’t know what to say. Finally, she opened the folder and scanned the list. “There are at least a dozen names here. Any chance you want to help me track down alibis for all these people?”

____

Graham raked a hand through his hair trying to think of a way to let her down easy. “Listen, as much as a sympathize with you, Gold asked me to look into the case and-”

____

“I can pay you.” Emma didn’t beat around the bush. “What’s your rate?”

____

A grin broke out across his face. “You can’t afford me.”

____

“Try me.”

____

Wow. This one didn’t back down, but as much as Graham admired her gusto, he had a feeling cozying up to the blonde would bring him more than he bargained for. Gold paid him well to be on retainer. If his attention was divided due to helping Emma, then his relationship with Gold could be in jeopardy. Graham couldn’t risk his income. 

____

“Mrs. Cassidy-”

____

“Emma,” she insisted. “We might as well be on a first name basis.”

____

“Look, I have a desk piled high with ongoing cases. I gave you a head start, but my advice is to find a way to move forward with your life as best you can and not dwell on revenge. No good ever comes from it.”

____

Disbelief made her jaw drop. “And let the person who put my husband in a coma go free?! No way in Hell! Neal deserves justice! And since the cops have washed their hands of the case, that leaves me! I’m going to find out who hurt him one way or the other.”

____

“You say justice, but what you’re after is vengeance.”

____

Who the hell was this guy to lecture her?! Emma lifted a brow at the fact Graham even dared risk her ire, but the man simply nodded in response and walked out of her office. At first, Emma wanted to give chase, but then simply heaved a sigh and let her eyes fall back down to the list. Neal’s case would take up most of her time. She would have to take on fewer clients, which meant less money coming in, but in her book, the sacrifice was worth it. Pinching her pennies was a small price to pay for family loyalty. 

____

In an effort to clear her head of the worst of her troubles, Emma ran a finger down the names and paused when a familiar one popped off the page. Out of the two possible vehicles, only two people in Storybrooke owned the Corvette the same make and model listed on Graham’s report. One of them was none other than Killian Jones. 

____

Her heart rioted as the memories rose. After all these years, Killian still tugged at that adventurous part of her drawn to the “bad boy” persona. Which was ridiculous because dallying with Killian was one of the worst mistakes of her life! 

____

The good news? Eliminating these two names from the list would be a good place to kick off her investigation. Even as Emma’s hands flew across the keyboard, her gut tightened with dread as Graham’s words of caution echoed through her mind. Going down this road may not be pleasant, but she didn’t have a choice. Not anymore. 

____

****

____

Security footage from the night of the accident showing Killian returning home in the damaged Corvette was completely erased from the logs. However, Regina saved the footage of Zelena’s comings and goings from the family garage for a rainy day. That bitch was to blame and if push came to shove, Regina would propel that ginger slut right under the bus! Killian would remain relatively unscathed. Not that he deserved salvation. After all, Zelena only had a key to the property because she blackmailed Killian. At least that was Regina’s guess. If she was wrong about the particulars, she didn’t want to know. 

____

Right now, her only concern was making an open and shut case surrounding Zelena. If the cops came knocking, she had plenty to give them and Sydney would make sure the woman was raked over hot coals in the headlines. God, how she loathed that redheaded brat!

____

Sitting behind her desk in her home office, Regina asked herself for the millionth time why she bent over backward to help her good-for-nothing spouse. Killian flat-out refused to trust her, or work on rebuilding trust, then chased after another woman to warm his bed, leaving his backside wide open to exploitation. Enter Zelena and now there was another mess to clean up. Another mess that could have been totally avoided if Killian just kept it in his pants! What sort of example did this set for their son?

____

Yes, Regina wanted to save face and appear before the public as a paragon of society. Family reputation wasn’t the only thing hanging by a thread. Her business reputation was also on the line. Separating the personal from the professional only went so far. How could Regina run her business well if she couldn’t keep her own husband in check? What affected Killian affected them all. 

____

Honestly, Regina knew the deep down, hidden-so-far-out-of-reach-no-one-dared-suspect real motive for covering her cheating husband’s tracks. Hope. 

____

She foolishly hoped Killian would see all the trouble she went through for him and be overcome with gratitude and love that he would come back to her and fully commit to their marriage. Her stupid feminine heart hoped they would get back together and Killian would choose her over an aging grandmother. Oh lord, it sounded so humiliating!

____

When Regina met him, Killian’s reputation as a womanizing scallywag was firmly ingrained. However, the dashing pirate swept her off her feet and healed her heart. How could Regina not think Killian truly loved her back when he turned over a supposed new leaf and married her? No other woman in his long line of conquests ever weaseled a commitment out of Killian Jones, but he married Regina Spencer because Regina was The One. Or so she thought. 

____

Perhaps she was naïve as well as blind. Danial was her first real love. When Daniel died in a riding accident, Regina swore she would never find love again. What she felt for Killian wasn’t the sweet and tender love she shared with Daniel. No, she and Killian burned hot and heavy. A hint of danger and forbidden temptation filled her being every time their gazes met. Regina didn’t realize it at the time, but she played with fire, and boy did she get burned since! Time after time after time!

____

Yet, at the end of the day, Killian was Aiden’s father and as such would forever be a part of her life – whether or not Killian ever chose to take his wedding vows seriously. Regina also realized that Killian would probably never appreciate all the trouble she went through on his behalf. Did he just expect Regina’s continued support because their marriage made them a packaged deal? The fact she even had to ask the question said it all. 

____

Part of her wanted to follow Killian and see with her own eyes how he acted with Milah. She wanted to know once and for all if it was just about sex or if the pair shared something deeper. On the other hand, if Regina followed this impulse and got confirmation that what existed between Killian and Milah was…well, _more _than what they ever had, it just might break her carefully laid armor.__

______ _ _

The phone rang, thankfully distracting Regina from her train of thought. Albert wanted her to join him in the parlor. Regina asked for particulars, but her father simply repeated the request. On the way down the stairs, Regina glimpsed out the window and noticed a strange car parked in the driveway. They had a guest.

______ _ _

Entering the parlor to see both her father and her husband sitting casually on the couch threw her a bit, but Regina managed to maintain her composure. If Daddy and Killian were being civil and putting on a united front, the news couldn’t be good. Albert rose at his daughter’s approach and made introductions.

______ _ _

“Regina, allow me to present Officer Greg Mendell.”

______ _ _

“It’s ‘detective’, actually,” the balding man corrected as he extended a hand to Regina. “Nice to finally make your acquaintance, Mrs. Spencer-Jones.”

______ _ _

Regina shook the man’s hand, her lip curling slightly at the sight of his cheap, working-class suit. “Pleasure. May I offer you refreshment?”

______ _ _

“No, thank you. I find it best to get down to business.”

______ _ _

“And what business might that be?”

______ _ _

“I’m investigating the accident involving Neal Cassidy.”

______ _ _

Surprise lit up Regina’s expression. “I thought the case hit a dead end. Besides, isn’t it Zelena Weston’s fault?” 

______ _ _

After asking the question, Regina purposely sat next to her husband on the couch. She wanted Greg Mendell to see their united front. Greg’s expression remained neutral as he watched Killian take her hand, but Regina made a show of squeezing the hand anyway. 

______ _ _

“I can’t imagine the sheriff thinks the case is worth the manpower.”

______ _ _

Greg nodded. “He didn’t. At least, not until Mrs. Cassidy compiled some evidence that proved another car was involved. Instead of relying on rumor and circumstantial evidence, we now have a make and model. Since Mrs. Cassidy is good friends with Mr. Gold, the sheriff decided to follow up on the lead.”

______ _ _

_Gold _, Regina thought bitterly. Figures that bastard would have a hand in making her life even more miserable!__

________ _ _ _ _

Albert cleared his thought hearing the name of his nemesis. He and Regina then exchanged a knowing look. Once upon a time, they would be the ones calling the police and pushing for favors and having the local politicians dancing to their tune! Oh, how the mighty have fallen. 

________ _ _ _ _

Greg went on to explain Emma’s evidence pertaining to Killian’s registered Corvette and made a poignant comment about tire treads before presenting a warrant. Killian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked to his wife for guidance and Regina silently urged him to keep calm. Though she dreaded this moment, she was prepared. Even if the repaired Corvette didn’t pass muster, she and Sydney had contingencies. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Of course,” Regina smiled. “Detective, allow me to show you to our garage. We have nothing to hide.”

________ _ _ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing her phone beep, Mary-Margaret looked up from her list to see a new text. David canceling lunch. Figures. The resentment swelled in her chest, making her eyes water. Mary-Margaret viciously ripped the piece of paper off the pad, rolled it into a ball, and threw it across the room. 

Never in a million years did she ever think she would be going through this pregnancy alone. Yet, here she was, about to enter her third trimester and the doctor skipped town. Worse, according to this morning’s paper, Zelena Weston was wanted for questioning in connection with Neal’s accident. How her friend could possibly be involved in such a horrible tragedy cut Mary-Margaret to the quick. It couldn’t be true! There had to be some kind of misunderstanding. 

The second Mary-Margaret thought of Emma and what her sister must be going through, she empathized. Unfortunately, Emma was too busy dealing with Neal that her children fell by the wayside. Henry was a pretty independent kid, but he was still just a kid and he had his hands full with school and taking care of his sister. Aunt MM stepped in but the toddler could be a handful without David to help her. 

These days, her husband spent nearly sixteen hours a day at the office picking up the slack where Gold couldn’t. Gold preferred leaving the details to his partner while he took paternity leave to help Belle and Bailey adjust to having the new baby. While admirable, Gold’s absence meant taking David away from the pregnant wife that needed him. 

Whenever Mary-Margaret got scared about complications, or childbirth, or even what brand of diapers to buy, David wasn’t here. Sure, they texted and called but never discussed important subjects. By the time he came home, David would be too tired for any sort of conversation. Though generous by nature, Mary-Margaret started feeling used but her family. They all expected her to just be around to take care of every little thing but how would they react if she suddenly broke down and was the one in crisis?

With Zelena out of the picture, she needed to find someone else to deliver the baby. All without the help of her husband, sister, or friends. Mary-Margaret had to understand what everyone else was going through but never once did they ever help her with her burdens. To be fair, Ariel and Belle were adjusting to new children and Ruby was always traveling. Still, the loneliness was enough to eat her alive. Of course, if asked she’d blame the hormones. 

Mary-Margaret’s thoughts scattered when her phone chimed again. This time, the screen flashed an alert to pick up Kayla from daycare. With a sigh, she pushed to her feet and grabbed her keys. Soon she would find out if she was having a boy or a girl. Maybe that would help bring David around and help him feel excited about impending parenthood. 

****

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Bailey’s little face lit up and he ran to hug his father’s legs. Once his father arrived, Bae knew he would get to go home. Playing with other kids and the toys at this place was fun, but sometimes he didn’t want to leave his mother or his house. Sometimes, he got bored too. 

“Hey, Son. Did you behave?”

Gold ruffled his boy’s hair and glanced at the caretaker, who nodded the affirmative. Gold gently put the carrier on the floor before bending down in front of his son. 

“Since you were such a good boy how about we get ice cream cones?”

“Yay!” 

Bailey jumped up and down, but his father grasped his shoulder and pointed to the carrier. The tot frowned at his sleeping sister and didn’t understand why he couldn’t be happy but obediently took his father’s hand and walked to the car without protest. 

Both father and son got chocolate cones with sprinkles and sat at a picnic table to enjoy the warm summer day. Even with ice cream melting over his fingers, Bae happily licked his treat. Occasionally, however, his gaze would shift to a still-sleeping Vivianna. 

“Wan some,” he asked the baby as he held out his dripping cone.

“Now, now, she’s too little.” Gold caught the drippings before it stained Vivi’s pink blanket, then showed Bae how to properly eat the ice cream. Nevertheless, the child got more on his face, hands, and shirt than he did in his stomach. Once they finished, Gold loaded the kids into the car and noted the time. 

Belle should be back from the pool by now. Juggling Bae when he was born was much easier. As they fell into a routine, Belle was able to go for walks with the baby in the pram but didn’t want to drop them off at the gym childcare just to go for a swim. Today, Gold offered to give her some precious time to herself. 

No sooner did they walk through the front door, Vivianna woke up and started crying. The hungry cry, Gold noted. When Belle didn’t come running, he took Bailey’s hand and walked up to the third floor to find his wife asleep in their daughter’s nursery. Even with her damp hair, she looked like an angel.

“Mommy,” Bae shouted over his fussing sister. “Wake up!”

“Bailey,” Gold scolded. “Don’t be rude!”

“But Vee-vee-”

Gold didn’t let his son finish and pointed to the corner. He watched with half an eye as his son took a seat. The moment he unfastened his daughter from the carrier, Gold cradled his princess against his chest, urging her to take her binky. The newborn settled and closed her eyes.

“Mommy needs her rest,” Gold commented.

“She’s already up.” Belle spoke as she stretched.

Like a shot, Bae jumped down from the chair and ran to the bed. The toddler peeked over the edge as his father handed the baby to his mother’s arms. Gold smiled at his beautiful wife and daughter before dropping his gaze to his son who presently tried to climb onto the bed. Grabbing Bae under the belly, Gold lifted the child up high into the air until Bae laughed before depositing him on the other side of his mother. 

The sight of her son smiling melted Belle’s heart. “Looks like you had some ice cream, Little Man.”

“Yeah!”

“What flavor?”

“Umm…” Bae’s eyes shifted to his father before he proudly answered. “Sprinkles!”

Belle laughed. “You had sprinkles, too? Were they good?”

“Uh-huh. But wet!”

Based on the dry ice cream staining his cheeks, Belle guessed he meant that the treat melted. “What else do you do today?”

Bae looked thoughtful as he counted on his fingers. “Words, letters, colors!”

“Wow! You’re getting so smart! I’m so proud of you!”

Bae leaped happily into her side and hugged his mommy as tight as he could with the baby in the way. Belle wrapped an arm around his shoulders, then exchanged a smile with her husband. Robbie looked delectable in jeans and a white shirt. They couldn’t yet indulge physically, but the sparks flying between them assured her that their bond was alive and well. Holding both of her children reminded Belle just how blessed her life became since meeting Robert Gold on that empty street all those years ago. Slowly, the family adjusted to the sleepless nights. Robbie really stepped up to the plate and took care of all the minor details she couldn’t due to exhaustion or the baby needing her. 

Almost as if on cue, her daughter started crying around her binky. Clearly, she wanted something more substantial. As Belle crooned to the baby, Gold plucked Bailey off the bed and tossed him in the air while making plane noises. Before the toddler had a chance to blink, he was in the bathroom getting the ice cream stains wiped off his face and using his Big Boy potty. By the time they went back to Vivianna’s room, Belle was discreetly feeding the baby under Vivi’s pink blanket. 

“Where Bubble,” Bailey asked as his eyes darted around the room. 

“The baby is eating,” Gold explained. “So why don’t you and I go and see what we have in the fridge to make Mommy dinner?”

The toddler still looked confused by the baby’s disappearance but shrugged and followed his father. Bae gladly took Gold’s hand and headed down to the kitchen.

In their wake, Belle leaned back into the pillows and let the pink blanket drop. Her daughter’s eyes were closed as she nursed and Belle was struck by the awe of this little creation in her arms. Vivianna was a cooperative baby for the most part. Unlike Bailey, however, she didn’t seem to crave attachment. Still, Vivi was only a month old. Belle shouldn’t worry. Once the baby was fed, changed, and warm, she usually spent the day sleeping. Belle kissed her daughter’s little hand and marveled at those tiny fingers. Another piece of her and Robert to cherish. Life blessed her and Belle couldn’t be more grateful. 

****

Albert Spencer made sure the doors to his study were locked tight. Next, he drew the curtains. Bathed only in the softest of lamplight, the old study carried a spooky atmosphere that would make most think twice before crossing the threshold. He required complete and total privacy. Albert sat behind his desk, a ghost of a smirk tugging his lips, and turned on the computer. This endeavor was years in the making and he would not risk it falling apart before he could get it off the ground. 

Logged into the live streaming program, he nodded in greeting to the blonde woman who appeared on the screen. “I’m glad you could make it.”

The woman nodded back, but her expression remained neutral. “My eldest niece had made the necessary acquisitions. No one suspects we’re working together.”

“Good.”

Of course, that wasn’t the whole truth. Her youngest niece grew suspicious these last few months. So far, Ingrid was able to distract Anna with other projects, but the girl proved too clever for her own good. 

“Gold has been buying up chunks of Arendelle Technologies stock while keeping my son in the dark. I think it’s time you sent your niece to Storybrooke.”

Ingrid hesitated. “And how will Elsa’s presence further your cause?”

Albert chuckled. “I know my son. David cares about the moral high ground. He’ll challenge Gold for control of the company. At this point in time, my nemesis has just had a new baby. He’s distracted but will fight like a lion. Once the ashes cool, I can scoop in and get my company back.”

“If I choose to give it to you,” Ingrid said icily. “Remember, if the merger passes, I will have a controlling stake in Spencer Enterprises.”

Oh, she was good! Almost just as ruthless as he was, but Albert saw right through the bluff. 

“Come, come, now Ingrid. We both know my company is but one small holding under the Gold Industries Inc. umbrella. I’m a humble man. All I want is what is rightfully mine. As much as I want to see Gold disgraced and bankrupt, I know I don’t have the clout to make that dream a reality. You do.”

A cold grin appeared on her face. “Am I to believe your false flattery, Albert? There are other power players in the world. Anastasia Tremaine, for one. Jefferson Hatter is another.”

“Anastasia Tremaine is ruthless, but she doesn’t have any reason to make waves with Gold. They’ve co-existed well enough without stirring the pot. And Jefferson – while a genius - can turn on a dime. Plus, the rumor mill says Gold helped the guy out a few times in the early days, so Jefferson’s swayable.”

He looked into many possibilities including Cruella Feinberg for allies, but in the end, Ingrid Fisher had the reach to get the job done. 

“Have you looked over my proposal?”

“Yes.” Ingrid portrayed an outwardly calm and confident woman, but she knew a man like Albert Spencer always had an ace up his sleeve. “And what of your daughter?”

“What about her?”

“She won’t interfere?”

“She has no reason to.” 

Besides, Regina’s domestic problems dulled her edge. She didn’t have a clue what was going on because she believed him to be a washed-up-has-been. An opinion she shared with Gold. Oh, how he was going to love seeing the look on both their faces when he sat down in that CEO chair once again!

Regina Spencer-Jones ran her own successful company and weathered her fair share of scandals over the years. The woman was tough and she learned everything from her father. Ingrid never met Cora Spencer but heard plenty of rumors about the woman. Dealing with The Spencer clan was a _danse macabre _, to say the least, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The payoff could be worth the risk. As long as she didn’t lose track of the players on the board, Ingrid should be able to emerge triumphant.__

____

“Very well. My niece is finishing up an acquisition in Orio. Once she convenes with me in New York, I’ll send her your way.”

____

“I look forward to it.”

____

Albert ended the call and couldn’t resist laughing. Everything was coming together. After all these years, he was finally going to have his revenge. Oh, and it would taste so sweet!

____

Gold thought the game ended when he finally swooped in and took Spencer Enterprises from his grip, but that would be the mistake that finished him. The rivalry never ended. If Gold thought that putting David on the board would make the water flow under the bridge, then he had another thing coming!

____

The years of competition over supremacy were never about Cora. She wasn’t Albert’s motivation and she certainly wasn’t Gold’s. Let’s be honest. No, the rivalry between them stemmed from a determination to be the best. To make the most profit and be the one on top. For decades, Albert beat Gold back time and time again and never lost sight of the goal. 

____

Granted, a few wrong moves knocked him down, but Albert refused to fade into the shadows. What Gold failed to understand was that just because Albert fell didn’t mean he wouldn’t rise from the ashes. Such a miscalculation would be the final nail in his coffin. A nail Albert would hammer in personally.

____


	10. Chapter 10

Emma returned to a house of chaos. Toys, blocks, and a path of crushed Cheerios lined the front entryway, continued through the living room, and ended in the kitchen. In the few hours she spent talking to Graham it looked like a tornado hit!

“Henry!” she called up the stairs.

In response, Kayla screamed.

Emma immediately sprang into action, racing down the hall, leaping over stuffed animals, and darting into the kitchen where she saw her youngest child struggling with her grandmother. Milah, who didn’t notice her daughter-in-law’s return, held Kayla’s wrists over the toddler’s head as she dragged the girl toward the highchair. 

“You listen to me, you little brat! You’ve run wild long enough!”

“She’s not a brat.”

Startled, Milah looked up, saw Emma, and immediately released Kayla. As her grandmother straightened to face the other woman, the toddler ran straight to her mother’s arms. Emma picked up her daughter and hugged her tight before settling the girl on her hip.

“What’s going on here?”

“Look around,” Milah said. “She’s out of control!”

“You told me you could watch her!”

“I thought I could, but the second you and Henry are gone all she does is cry for her father and she won’t calm down!”

Emma shook her head in disbelief. “It’s amazing Neal turned out as good as he did!”

“Don’t you dare talk about my son! Besides, he was no angel. If he were, he never would have knocked you up!”

The bitterness was nothing new, but Emma didn’t want it around her daughter. “I’m home now, so you can go.”

Her jaw dropped. “You’re sending me to my room?”

“Unless you want to help clean up the mess.”

“Put your children in their rooms more often and you won’t have messes like these to clean up, Emma! Give them chores and responsibilities.”

Milah fumed. This is the way she was treated for trying to help? Her only son was in a coma and Emma couldn’t be bothered to stick around long enough to parent? Yeah, but everything was _her _fault?__

__Milah needed air, so she grabbed her purse and headed out the door._ _

____

Humidity slammed her in the face but Milah plunged ahead and took out her cell as she raced down the front steps. Once behind the wheel, she dialed Killian. Working off some of this strain in bed sounded like a great idea. However, Killian didn’t answer. With a curse, Milah hung up and sent a text message instead. 

__

Briefly, Milah considered heading to the hospital to visit Neal, but she didn’t think she could stand the sight of her only child lying helpless in a bed. Memories flooded of the two of them through the years. Life wasn’t always easy, but they managed. Neal wasn’t a prince and had his fair share of brushes with the law, which is how he met Emma. Boy, those two kids loved to rebel against the rules! Milah would swear on a stack of Bibles that Emma got pregnant just for the shock factor. 

__

She always thought Neal would outgrow Emma’s antics, but it turned out he was forced to grow up overnight when Henry came along. A mother’s worst nightmare transformed into her greatest pride. Not many men would get their acts together the way Neal did. Honestly, Milah never expected the couple to last this long, let alone have a second child, but life was full of twists and surprises. As well as great cruelties, it seemed. 

__

A horn honked, bringing Milah back to reality. How did she end up in Robert’s neighborhood? Milah saw the salmon pink house and cringed. Her ex’s lamppost boasted giant pink balloons, announcing the arrival of a baby girl. Belle gave birth? Well, not that she cared, but how unfair that Robert had two healthy children while her son was in a coma!

__

In the back of her mind, Milah knew she should keep on driving, but instead she parked across the street and stared at the house. A newborn was a lot of work and she couldn’t imagine her ex being hands-on and changing dirty diapers. Well, maybe she could. Once upon a time, Robert was a softie. 

__

About twenty minutes later, Milah got sick on dwelling on the past and drove to the motel where she usually met Killian. The second she pulled into the parking lot, she spotted his car and her heart skipped a beat. He waited in their usual room but didn’t smile when she entered.

__

“Kil? What’s wrong?”

__

“Nothing.”

__

Milah saw through his dismissive tone immediately.

__

“Let’s not start lying to each other,” she sighed. “Not now.”

__

Lies tore people apart. Killian knew that lesson well, but how could he tell Milah the truth? The only reason he came here was because he needed to be held and comforted and not judged for his mistakes. Neal was in a hospital bed fighting for his life partially because of his poor decisions. Regina knew the secret but only due to the fact Killian needed her help. The-Spencer-Family-Legacy would keep her from spilling the beans, but Milah was another type of animal. 

__

“I feel suffocated,” he finally confessed.

__

“Regina?”

__

“No.” Killian raked a hand through his hair, then swallowed hard. This confession would take more out of him than he first anticipated. “There’s just a lot I wish I could have said to Neal.”

__

Milah instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

__

“Me, too. I wish every day I called him to tell him I loved him.”

__

Guilt consumed Killian to the point his throat closed. As much as he loved Milah, his conscience warned him not to take matters too far. He should tell her the full truth about the accident then walk out of her life. Then again, what if in her rage, Milah went to the cops? Regina wouldn’t be too pleased to have them knocking on the door again. 

__

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this anymore.”

__

Shock vibrated through Milah’s bones at the very suggestion and she pulled back to read his expression. “What are you saying?”

__

“Milah-”

__

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

__

Killian winced at the near hysteria in her tone. “I don’t _want _to, but-”__

_____ _

“Is this about Regina? Is she threatening you?”

_____ _

“No.” Killian inhaled a deep breath. “Neal is loved here and everyone wants to know what happened to him.”

_____ _

“How is that a problem?”

_____ _

“Because the media is looking for a story. They’ll chase down everyone in his life, keep tabs, and want a scoop. Eventually, we’ll get found out.”

_____ _

He had a point but anger still flooded her veins at the injustice of it all. “I’ve lost my son and you’re asking me to let you go? Again? No. No!”

_____ _

“Milah,” Killian pleaded as he seized her shoulders. “We have to be realistic about the situation.”

_____ _

“Do we?” A storm swirled in her blue gaze. “I let you go once for Neal’s sake. I understood it because I didn’t want the two of you to sacrifice your friendship for me. My heart broke. The only man I ever truly loved left my life and moved on to marry another woman. To have a child I couldn’t give him. I hoped one day that you would return to me. Just when I thought all hope was gone, you did! I won’t go through it again!”

_____ _

“There’s more here to consider. My reputation isn’t good-”

_____ _

“Fuck reputation, Killian! We don’t have to care one iota what the rest of the world thinks! We can move away and start over!”

_____ _

“And what about Aiden? I want to be a father to him, Milah.”

_____ _

“Even if it means putting up with Regina and sulking around her house like a criminal?”

_____ _

“Hey, you didn’t have a problem with sticking around Storybrooke until now!”

_____ _

Yes, she did! Milah always resented being the other woman, but she loved Killian so much that she was willing to take whatever crumbs he threw her way. However, Neal’s accident put a new spin on things. The accident reminded her that life was far too short and she shouldn’t take a single moment for granted.

_____ _

“You can divorce Regina,” she insisted. “Get custody of your son and build a life with me.”

_____ _

Killian looked at his lover as if she lost her mind. “An accused murderer and an adulteress getting custody? Regina’s lawyers will tear me apart! Besides, I don’t want my son juggled between two homes. It wouldn’t be fair to him.”

_____ _

“So, that’s it? You’re just going to throw away everything we have? Like it meant nothing to you?”

_____ _

“No, Milah, I love you! But we have to be extra cautious. At least until the media attention dies down.”

_____ _

Resentment festered in her stomach. “It’s been three weeks since Neal feel into that coma and they’re no closer to finding out who drove him off the road. So much has happened. Robert and that silly wife of his had another baby.”

_____ _

Killian frowned at her bitterness. “What do you care? So what if the 'Beast of Business' fathered another cub?”

_____ _

“I don’t,” she lied. “My point is that everyone else is moving on with their lives. We should, too. Neal had the best possible care. The rest is out of your hands.”

_____ _

“What are you saying?”

_____ _

“That I’m not going to stop living my life! I don’t want another moment to slip through my fingers and neither should you.”

_____ _

“Why can’t we go on as before?” Killian shook his head. “That was good enough for both of us.”

_____ _

“It was,” Milah acknowledged. “I don’t want to lose you.”

_____ _

With a sigh, Killian pulled her into his arms. He loved Milah more than any other woman in his life, but he couldn’t see them together when they were old and grey. Such a confession would only break her heart, so Killian kept his mouth shut. 

_____ _

“Then don’t,” he told her. 

_____ _

The kiss Killian pressed to her lips curled her toes. As much as Milah wanted to indulge in the pleasure he gave her, Milah couldn’t let the matter drop. “Will you at least think about what I said?”

_____ _

Well, she didn’t leave him much of a choice, did she? Killian just wanted the conversation to end so he nodded. “I haven’t caught up to your way of thinking yet. So many people care about Neal and-” 

_____ _

Milah pressed a finger to his lips. “Neal is getting the best care. Let’s not dwell on that right now.”

_____ _

Honestly, the last thing Milah wanted to talk about while she was in her lover’s arms was her son. Talk about a major turn-off.

_____ _

“Milah, love, my point is that not everyone will give up if Neal doesn’t wake in a week or a month. Emma certainly won’t lose faith.”

_____ _

“Emma.” She blinked and studied Killian’s expression. Did she imagine it, or did Killian seem more concerned about her son’s wife than her son? “Since when did you become an expert? Last I checked, the two of you didn’t get along.”

_____ _

“We don’t.” However, Killian never told Milah why he and Neal stopped speaking in the first place, or how he once thought he could be Kayla’s father. He and Emma had a moment but it passed like a ship in the night. Odds were, they wouldn’t get a second chance. 

_____ _

Besides, he loved Milah. They never got the chance to fully explore their relationship all those years ago, so he refused to dwell on Emma. Yet, his conscience wouldn’t stop nagging him. Should he tell Milah the full truth after all?

_____ _

So far, the police didn’t piece together the events from that fateful night on the road, but Emma’s P.I. poked holes in the official narrative. Regina bent over backward to make sure all their bases were covered, but would it be enough?

_____ _

“Then I don’t see the problem here, Killian. Why are you so concerned about Emma?”

_____ _

“Because I don’t want her to know about us.”

_____ _

Once the words slipped off his tongue, Killian realized how much he meant them. He never wanted Emma to find out about his behavior with Milah because he knew she wouldn’t approve.  
“Why not?”

_____ _

“Because I know how Neal would feel about it. We have to be discreet – always. Even more so since we’re in the same town.”

_____ _

As long as it was Neal’s opinion Killian held dear and not Emma’s, Milah supposed she could go easier on him. 

_____ _

“Alright,” she relented. “Code names and secret messages it is.”

_____ _

Killian softened the blow with a warm kiss. “Let’s not waste time and get to bed.”

_____ _

For the next several hours, they both forgot their troubles and let sensation reign. Afterward, Milah watched Killian dress and resented again how unfair life could be. Maybe one day, when Neal woke, Killian could find the courage to walk away from a bad marriage that made him miserable. Keeping a child in that environment wouldn’t end well. In time, Killian would realize that Aiden wouldn’t suffer if he wasn’t exposed to such a toxic environment. Still, Milah admired his devotion to his child’s wellbeing. 

_____ _

Yet, in the back of her mind, Milah suspected there was more Killian wasn’t telling her. 

_____ _

“I love you,” she said from the bed.

_____ _

Killian looked over his shoulder and gave her a warm smile. “I love you, too.”

_____ _

But he didn’t kiss her goodbye. He simply winked and walked out the door. Milah hissed a sigh and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Were they even meant to last? Milah didn’t endure so much heartache in her life just to lose what happiness she found at this point. No matter what it took, she vowed never to lose Killian ever again.

_____ _


	11. Chapter 11

Detective Greg Mendell thumbed his nose at the wealthy and Regina instantly disliked the man. However, she played interference and kept him as far away from Killian as possible. Unfortunately, the detective happened to be smarter than the average uniform and he concluded that it was indeed Killian’s classic car that ran Neal Cassidy off the road. Fortunately, the security footage was expertly doctored to show Zelena Weston breaking into the garage to steal the car, then returning it hours later. Alone.

The detectives took the footage and asked to examine the car, but Regina’s team of lawyers stalled that request. Now the arrogant cheap suit was back on her doorstep. 

“I would like to speak with your husband," Greg insisted upon his visit this morning. “I have some follow-up questions.”

“I’m afraid my husband is a very busy man and he was called away on crucial business.”

“Would you mind calling him? I’m afraid it’s rather urgent.”

Though she wrecked her brain for an excuse, Regina couldn’t think fast enough on her feet, so she reached for her cell. No sooner did she begin scrolling through her contacts, the front door opened and Killian crossed the threshold. Last night’s clothes on his back, no less. Thankfully, the detective wouldn’t know that detail. Out of habit, Regina braced for the worst. 

Part of Greg’s job was spotting the little details most tended to overlook and Killian Jones looked like the usual narcissist prick who only had to snap his fingers to make the world bend over backward to secure his every whim. Clearly, the guy didn’t come home last night and there was the smallest, faintest hint of sex emanating from the man’s scent. Add that evidence in with the fact his wife hardly knew of his whereabouts and one could easily deduce that these two lived very separate lives. For Greg, this opened the door of suspicion wider around Jones. The man’s involvement with Zelena Weston could run deeper than he initially hinted. Greg grew even more certain of his logic while observing Killian’s stiff body language. 

He questioned Killian again, asking specifically about the security footage and if he had any idea why Zelena would go so far out of her way to steal his prized car instead of just picking an easier target off the street. 

“How did Ms. Weston obtain your codes?”

Killian’s eyes shot to Regina, but she could do nothing to help him. In the end, Killian figured sticking as close to the truth as he dared would be a safe bet. “Zelena Weston is actually Regina’s half-sister. We only recently learned of her existence and were trying to get to know her. Welcome her into the fold and all, but she turned out to be a loon. Unfortunately, by the time we discovered she was unhinged, she already has access to the house and grounds.”

Greg glanced back and forth between the couple. Regina looked none too happy that her husband let that tidbit slip. Interesting. 

“Why do you think she would waste time returning the car after the accident?”

“To deflect blame, obviously.” Killian grew more confident now that he had a tale to tell. “Everyone knows about my reputation. Zelena preyed on that to get back at us because we learned she was unstable. If the car was missing, I would have reported it stolen, but if it was returned, then she would have had a head start in making her escape.”

“You’re saying she framed you?”

Killian shook his head. “I had nothing to do with Neal’s accident.”

“So, when you discovered the car was damaged, why didn’t you report it?”

Luckily, Killian didn’t miss a beat. “I didn’t notice. Our chauffer did and called to have it fixed. He had no idea about Neal or Zelena. By then, it was too late.”

“Pretty convenient for you, Mr. Jones.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Greg held Killian’s gaze. “You’re talking as if Zelena Weston has already been found guilty of the crime-”

“The security footage proves-”

“- and if Zelena was such an unhinged threat, why not report her to the police or to medical professionals? Isn’t she family?”

“Bollucks, mate! You’re accusing me!”

As the conversation spiraled out of control, Regina grabbed her husband’s wrist. “What he means is that Zelena was a nescience to us, nothing more. A liar, but who reports people like that to the police? Maybe you call a shrink, but you don’t go filing police reports, Detective. My father suspected Zelena wanted money, so he asked her to leave us alone. In her anger, she lashed out and in doing so, hurt an innocent. Zelena wasn’t accepted into our fold because we couldn’t trust her and she wanted revenge. Should we have foreseen her behavior? Perhaps, but the fact we didn’t doesn’t make us guilty of any criminal offense.”

Oh, she was a smooth talker. Greg had to give the woman that much. He tried another approach.

“Mr. Jones, what caused the rift between you and Neal Cassidy?”

“A misunderstanding,” he said coolly. 

“Can you elaborate?”

“A misunderstanding between his wife and myself.”

“And how long ago was that?”

“About a year, but it has nothing to do with what happened.”

“I see.” Greg wrote down a few notes, then got to his feet. “Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I appreciate your time.”

“That’s it?” Killian had a bad feeling that detective drew the wrong conclusions and was out for blood. 

“For now.” 

Greg liked the idea of making these people sweat a bit. No matter how much they had in their bank accounts, the truth always came to light. Always. 

Regina stepped forward and offered a smile. “If there is anything else we can do, please let us know.”

The perfect hostess, Regina walked Greg to the door. The second the cop got into his car, Killian threw his wife an accusing look. 

“What the hell did you do that for?”

“What?”

“Invite him back! It’s the last thing we need! He Just tried to railroad me!”

“No, he was testing you!” How could Killian be so _stupid _? “Really, Killian! With all your brushes with the law, you should be used to it by now! Greg Mendell wanted to catch you in a lie! He came here with his mind already made up!”__

____

Livid, Killian followed Regina when she started walking away. “He can’t get too close! What if he finds out what really happened?”

____

Regina whirled to face him, her dark eyes filled to the brim with burning rage. “He would get doubly suspicious if we weren’t cooperative! And be careful who you lecture! I just saved your ass with that video! As long as the security footage holds, you’re safe. Goodness only knows why I go out on a limb for you! After all the lies and the cheating! I should let you take the fall!”

____

“Please,” he spat. “What would happen to your precious reputation if it did? Besides, if you turn on me now, I’ll point the finger at you as an accessory.”

____

Well, well, he finally showed his true colors. Regina should be disgusted, but she couldn’t say she was surprised. “Our united front won’t do much good either way if your affairs-”

____

“I’m not having multiple affairs, Regina,” he snapped.

____

A little laugh escaped her throat. “Oh, I see. Only one bimbo, then? It hardly matters. Detective Mendell undoubtedly knows we’re separated. If he finds evidence you did have motive to hurt Neal-”

____

“I didn’t,” Killian raged. “It was an accident! Zelena forced me to leave! This is all her fault!”

____

“And the police will look at her but only if they don’t have a reason to focus closer to home.” Regina wisely kept Milah’s name out of the argument. That can of worms was better kept untouched for the moment. Besides, she didn’t relish the idea of dealing with the reality of Killian’s mistress. Best stay on topic. 

____

“Fine.” Killian threw his hands up in the air in surrender. “You know everything, Regina. Do it your way or else.”

____

“Hey! I think I’ve been pretty generous with you, all things considered!”

____

“I _tried _, Regina. I kept reaching out to you but nothing I did was ever good enough!”__

______ _ _

“Don’t play innocent here! You didn’t trust me! And you developed an emotional attachment to Emma Cassidy! All while I supported you when the whole nation thought you a murderer! So, forgive me if I didn’t get over it within an appropriate timeframe that suited your ego! I was only busy running two companies and raising a son amidst all the chaos!”

______ _ _

Killian’s own temper was fueled by his wife’s and he didn’t back down. “Funny you should mention the company, Regina.” A bitter laugh passed his lips. “Because that’s always come before me and our son! Always!”

______ _ _

“Don’t you dare,” she said while pointing an accusing finger. “I kept your family legacy afloat because you were too busy playing polo and didn’t feel like going into the office!”

______ _ _

“The Spencer legacy is what really matters to you, Regina! I’m not blind! Helping me helped you! I don’t want to hear your sob stories. The fact is that you care more about public opinion than anything else!”

______ _ _

“Don’t test me,” she snarled. “I can still drag your ass to divorce court and the infidelity clause will not only guarantee you don’t get a dime but also ensure I get full and sole custody of Aiden.”

______ _ _

In that moment, Killian could have squeezed the life out of her. “Don’t threaten me through our son,” he said through clenched teeth. 

______ _ _

“Then get your act together.”

______ _ _

Matter closed, Regina turned on her heel and headed upstairs to return several business calls. In her wake, Killian wondered how he made such a mess of his life. His love for his son was everything, but Killian knew he would be much happier without Regina in his life. In a perfect world, he and Milah would set sail for parts unknown with Aiden and never have to hear the name “Spencer” again. Well, one can dream.

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

Kayla slept curled up next to her father. The sight made Emma’s chest crack all over again. She came to the private hospital because she couldn’t face being in that house alone. Henry was at a friend’s house so she packed up her daughter and ended up here. 

______ _ _

Neal had to wake up. There wasn’t another option. He would be devastated if he missed any more of Henry or Kayla’s lives. 

______ _ _

Her cell chimed, so Emma stepped into the hallway to answer. Detective Mendell gave her an update on the case, concluding Dr. Zelena Weston was the one to run Neal off the road, but since she escaped to Paris, there wasn’t more they could do. He mentioned a security tape and Emma demanded a copy. Mendell eventually relented because he knew she wouldn’t give up until she got her way. 

______ _ _

No sooner did she hang up with the detective, another name flashed across her screen. Emma clicked a button to send her sister’s call to voicemail. She didn’t have time to deal with Mary-Margaret right now. There were more pressing matters. Like tracking down a redheaded fugitive. 

______ _ _

Zelena Weston couldn’t outrun justice forever. Yet, a few questions rattled around the back of Emma’s mind, refusing to abate. Zelena drove an emerald green mustang, the brake lights and tire treads of which didn’t match the car that drove away from the scene. Why would Zelena suddenly boost a rare car just to flee to Paris? Something else must have happened. Emma’s gut said there was a vital piece of this puzzle missing and she refused to rest until she connected all the dots. The video Mendell promised to send over should help her see a clearer picture, or at the very least know where to look next. With Graham’s help, she could get to the bottom of a mystery in no time. 

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

Mary-Margaret’s heart sank hearing the familiar voicemail message. Emma refused to take her call. David was always working to make up for Neal’s absence, and everyone else was busy with their own lives. Here she was, heavily pregnant, without a shoulder to lean on and her doctor up and vanished. 

______ _ _

All the nasty things people were saying about Dr. Weston went against everything Mary-Margaret knew about the woman. If not for Zelena, Mary-Margaret would never be pregnant. Her dream would have never become a reality and for that alone she felt inclined to defend Zelena. Yet, with Neal’s accident, so many were eager to point fingers and forget all about the good Zelena did. Heck, most people forgot Mary-Margaret even walked the earth! Emma was supposed to organize her baby shower, but now she doubted it would get done at all. 

______ _ _

Would anyone be around to welcome her child into the world? Mary-Margaret’s eyes glazed over with tears as her hands smoothed over her round belly. Inside her womb, the baby stirred and kicked. The love that swelled in Mary-Margaret’s heart was so strong it brought more tears to her eyes. 

______ _ _

Since Emma seemed hell-bent on ignoring her calls, Mary-Margaret sent David a text. Ten minutes later, she called his office only to be told he was in a meeting. Her heart sank. Well, looks like this was another step in the journey she would be taking on her own. 

______ _ _

Half an hour later, she sat in a nondescript waiting room reading a magazine. Out of the corner of her eye, she counted the couples. One more time she checked her phone but David remained MIA. When the nurse called her name, Mary-Margaret put on a brave face. This new doctor wasn’t Zelena but she seemed discreet enough.

______ _ _

The sight of her child on the ultrasound screen was enough to wash away all the melancholy. Tears of joy swelled as she watched her baby’ heart beating. A miracle. 

______ _ _

“Do you want to know the sex?”

______ _ _

Mary-Margaret’s eyes snapped to the technician. “What?”

______ _ _

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?”

______ _ _

Oh, she and David never discussed it. Part of Mary-Margaret really wanted to know, but she also wanted to be surprised. Besides, shouldn’t she and David learn the sex of the baby together? In the end, she shook her head. However, she did take the photos. 

______ _ _

Once she was home, she went on the hunt for some picture frames. With her mood lightened, Mary-Margaret considered bringing a light lunch to David’s office. They didn’t spend much time together lately. Hopefully, if she offered the first olive branch, things between them would improve. 

______ _ _

Mary-Margaret found a frame she bought right after Zelena told her the good news. Silver with baby footprints around the border. Once she placed the ultrasound photo in the frame, Mary-Margaret placed it on top of the TV hoping David would spot it the second he got home. 

______ _ _

An instant later, her phone rang. Joy swelled seeing her husband’s name, but David called to inform Mary-Margaret that he wouldn’t be home for dinner. She offered to come to the office, but he insisted he was swamped with work. After hanging up, the house felt erringly silent. Lonely. Mary-Margaret stumbled to the couch and swallowed back the flood of tears threatening to rush. The fact she was alone hit her so hard it took the air out of her lungs. 

______ _ _

When she was able to catch her breath, her shaking fingers grabbed her phone. Mary-Margaret scrolled through her list of contacts. David – unavailable. Emma - ignoring her. Ariel didn’t answer; neither did Ashley, Aurora, or Ruby. No one. Belle just had a new baby, so Mary-Margaret didn’t want to bother her. No one cared that she was even alive. The phone slipped from her fingers and Mary-Margaret put her face in her hands and let the tears fall.

______ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

Little mumblings drifted through the baby monitor. Gold shifted and glanced at his wife. The sight of her sleeping caused his lips to curl. Belle got precious little rest these days. Flipping aside the covers to get to his feet, Gold walked quietly out of the room and across the hall. Luckily, he reached the crib in time. Vivianna opened her mouth to let out a huge wail, but her father scooped her into his arm and held her close. 

“There’s my beautiful princess,” he crooned softly. 

His daughter squirmed in his arms and Gold never saw anything more adorable. Very gently, he laid her down on the changing table and got Vivi all nice and dry. Those bright blue eyes were miniatures of Belle’s. Gold knew they wouldn’t change color. 

Next, he changed his daughter into a fresh onesie and cradled her against his chest as he began to pace the nursery in an attempt to rock Vivianna back to sleep. 

“Let’s be quiet so Mommy can sleep a little longer.”

Gold found the baby sling and slipped it over his head. The moment Vivi was nestled inside she closed her eyes and yawned. Moments later, she was fast asleep. He didn’t want to risk moving the baby back to the crib so he ventured downstairs to start breakfast. Maneuvering with the baby was a bit difficult but he managed to make two omelets, pancakes, and toast. No sooner did he arrange the food onto plates he looked up and saw Belle’s shining smile.

“Good morning,” he grinned.

“Busy, I see.”

“I thought you would be hungry.”

Starving actually, but Belle had to be careful. “Just egg whites.”

Gold frowned. “A well-balanced meal is important.”

Belle walked around the island and kissed his cheek before her gaze fell to their sleeping daughter. “How is she?”

“Perfect.”

As if sensing her parents, Vivianna’s eyes opened and her cherub face scrunched before she let out a cry.

“She’s hungry,” Belle said as she scooped the baby out of the sling. “I’m going to feed her, then head to the gym.”

Gold arched a brow, then noticed Belle wore her shorts, presumably over her swimsuit. “Belle, you’re beautiful.”

Ignoring the compliment, Belle shifted her fussing daughter to her shoulder and rubbed Vivi’s back. “I don’t feel comfortable in my own skin. Once she’s fed, I’ll have a few hours.”

The baby let out another wail, cutting off Gold’s response. Belle headed to the living room. Once situated on the couch, she lifted her shirt. Vivianna latched on easily and settled. No sooner did Belle lean back into the pillows, Gold entered with her breakfast in hand and set it on the coffee table. He thoughtfully removed the toast and pancakes. 

“You should eat, too,” Gold smiled. “Would you like orange juice?”

“Just water.”

When he left, Belle picked up the fork and dug into the omelet. Her husband had amazing culinary skills. If he never went into business he would have made an excellent chef. Memories of telling him so back when they first started falling in love surfaced, making her smile. Life back at the Beruit Hotel seemed simpler and so far away. Belle ate quickly because time always seemed to slip through her fingers these days. By the time Robbie returned with the glass of water, she already finished half the omelet. 

Gold sat next to his wife to eat his own breakfast. For several minutes, both were content to just be. Once they finished their food, Gold gathered up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Belle was in the process of burping the baby when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Gold called. 

Since she had her hands full, Belle didn’t argue. A package arrived. One her husband was very excited to receive based on the smirk covering his face. Using his keys to cut open the box, he sifted through the bubble wrapping to pull out a shoe box.

“Wait until you see this.” Gold opened the box with a flourish and presented Belle with a tiny, pale pink pair of UGG baby boots. “They should fit perfectly.”

As the proud father slipped the booties on his daughter’s feet, Belle fished the receipt out of the box. “Robbie! Two hundred dollars!”

“What,” he asked innocently. “They’re adorable.”

“And she’ll outgrow them in a few weeks!”

“So? I’ll buy her more.”

Disapproval was written all over Belle’s face. “It’s frivolous and you know it. You never did stuff like this with Bae.”

“Oh! Speaking of which.” He went back to the box and pulled out the second item. “Remember that store in Scotland where we bought Bae’s blanket with his name on it? Well, I ordered one for Vi.”

“But we have-”

“This one is better. It’s authentic.”

Pale pink with pink satin trim, this version was just as soft as Bailey’s and personalized with their daughter’s name on the bottom corner. Belle’s heart melted as Robbie gently took the baby so he could swaddle her in her new blanket. The smile on his face when Robbie got Vivianna to burp was priceless.

“You’re spoiling her rotten,” Belle warned. 

“She’s my little princess. I’m allowed.”

Good thing Bae didn’t witness this. Poor kid already felt left out. Not that Belle could blame her son. At this moment, Belle felt out of the loop as she watched her husband fuss over their daughter. He didn’t spoil her this much either. Well, maybe that wasn’t true but Robbie certainly made a fool of himself over Vivianna. 

A few minutes later, Vi started fussing again, and Belle took the baby back so they could finish her feeding. Half an hour later, she handed Vivi back to her father’s care and grabbed her keys. 

“I should be back in time for her next feeding.”

“Belle, you don’t have to-”

“I’ll be back soon.”

Gold blinked at the closed door, then looked at his daughter’s adorable face. “Mommy is beautiful no matter what, isn’t she?”

Vivianna’s face reddened and Gold instantly put her over his shoulder and lightly patted her back. He chuckled when a burp sounded against his ear. “Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Sometimes, I feel guilty for all Belle goes through though.”

Bonding with his daughter didn’t last as long as he wanted because Gold heard Bae stirring in his room. He headed upstairs and called his son’s name. The sight he walked in on had his jaw dropping to the floor. His firstborn, his only son, was naked from the waist down, running around his room waving his soggy pajama pants and shouting through the huge grin on his face.

“Potty! Potty! Potty!”

“Bailey Lochlan Gold!”

The toddler stopped dead in his tracks and blinked. “Yeah?”

“Did you go potty in your pants?”

“Yes.”

The boy spoke so matter-of-factly that a hint of a grin curled Gold’s lips. “In your bed?”

At the question, Bailey merely shrugged and dropped his wet bottoms to the floor. Gold instructed his son to put his dirty clothes in the hamper then went to check the tiny bed. The sheets were dry, so that was a good sign. Thank goodness Belle had the mind to put liners down in anticipation of such events. 

The baby cried and Bae asked for breakfast. For a second, Gold had no idea what to do. Bailey needed a bath and a fresh outfit and his daughter had to be soothed back to sleep. How could he juggle both?

“Bae, come with me.”

The toddler dutifully followed his father into his sister’s room and immediately ran to play with her stack of stuffed animals. Gold did fear Bae would have another accident but let him be while he tended to his daughter. After a quick change, Vivianna settled into her crib, snuggled into her new blanket, and fell asleep. For a moment, Gold paused to soak up the sight. Vivianna would never be this tiny ever again.

After a few seconds, Gold brushed off the melancholy in favor of dealing with the next task. Gold took Bae’s hand and guided him away from the toys and down the hallway for a bath. The baby monitor went on the sink and the rubber duck went into the bubbles. Thankfully, Bae listened and cooperated during the bath but once back in his room, the boy insisted on picking out his own outfit. A bright red dinosaur shirt and jeans was a decent choice, but Gold credited Belle’s tastes more than Bailey’s. They struggled to get his shoes on then Bae whined that he had to use the potty. 

Though Bae was learning, Gold had to admit this training process was much more complicated than he anticipated. Finally, he set Bae in his high chair downstairs and gave him some plain toast to munch while he put a load of laundry in the washer. Gold didn’t want Bae’s wet pants to stink up his room. No sooner did he flip on the washer, he heard the baby monitor. 

Five minutes later, he paced the living room to keep his daughter calm while simultaneously keeping an eye on his son. Just when he thought the day couldn’t get more complicated, his phone rang. David. 

“Can’t someone else handle it,” Gold asked with a tad of irritation in his voice.

“No.” David sounded pissed. “I found the Arendelle Technologies stocks. Did Neal know about this?”

“Yes,” Gold stated. “It’s a good investment. A merger is an option but so is a takeover.”

“And that’s why you’re meeting with Elsa Fisher behind my back?”

“The CFO? No, but Neal must have scheduled it.”

“We need to talk.”

“I have my hands full at the moment. I’ll be in the office in a few hours.”

“Not good enough, Gold! We had an agreement when I first came on board to work for you!”

“David-”

“I’ll walk,” he threatened. 

Gold bit his tongue to keep the curses in check. He didn’t want his children to hear profanities. After glancing at the clock, he snuffed out another curse. Belle wouldn’t be back for another hour.

“I’ll be there soon.”

Gold ended the call before David could respond. Today would be humid, but he put socks on Vivianna’s feet and dressed her in a matching purple shirt and skirt over her onesie. At the last minute, Gold decided to keep her new booties at home. He fastened his daughter into her carrier then turned to his son. 

“Use the potty, Bae.”

“No.”

“Try.”

Bailey shook his head. When Gold insisted there was a tantrum and Gold had to pull Bae into the bathroom. The boy did go but the struggle only made his father more pressed for time. Afterward, Gold tossed his son over his shoulder and grabbed his keys and the carrier and headed out the front door.

“Papa! Nooooo!”

“Your sister is sleeping, Bae! Don’t wake her! Behave!”

“But I’m hungry, Daddy!”

“I’ll get you McDonald's on the way home if you’re a good boy.”

“And a toy?”

Gold caved. “Sure, Buddy.”

Bae clapped and let his father fasten him into his car seat. Vivianna’s eyes were open when Gold put her carrier in the car, but once they were on the move she went back to sleep. He shot Belle a text to let her know they would be at the office.

Ironically, Bae managed to contain all his wild energy until he saw his Papa’s office –then he bounced off the walls. Gold pawned his kids off on the secretary to deal with his irate business partner. This day seemed like an endless one and it wasn’t even ten o’clock!

****

A long swim combined with only a few hours of sleep should have knocked Belle off her feet, but oddly enough she felt invigorated. She didn’t shower at the gym. Instead, she changed out of her bathing suit and into something more comfortable. On the way to the car, she debated dropping by one of the shops but then she checked her phone.

Anger flooded her veins. Robbie _promised _to cut back on work. Yes, she knew his empire was his life’s achievement and he didn’t fully trust others to handle the details, but she assumed Robbie would last longer than several weeks before heading back to the office! Belle accepted the fact Robbie would always keep a hand in the business world but she believed him when he promised to focus on his family. Their daughter was four-weeks-old and he already took her into the office?__

____

Behind the wheel, Belle inhaled a deep breath to calm down. Vivianna would be hungry, so she had no choice but to head uptown. Looks like her businesses would have to wait.

____


	13. Chapter 13

“You made these purchases behind my back,” David accused the second Gold entered his office. To his frustration, Gold seemed uncaring of the breach of trust or David’s anger.

“I bought them with Gold Industries resources-”

“Which includes Spencer Enterprises! A merger or takeover of Arendelle Technologies affects this company! I should have been kept in the loop!”

“I’m sorry you think so, but the way I run the other facets of my business isn’t any of yours.”

David’s eyes narrowed. “So, you’re saying I answer to you? Is that it?”

“In this case, yes.”

Never in all his life did David want to punch another human being more than he wanted to bust Gold’s jaw right this moment. Everyone warned him not to trust “The Beast of Business” and David should have listened. His father called Gold the devil’s scum. Apparently, Albert had it right all along. 

“If you make a deal with that company, they’ll be layoffs across the board, with the majority of them being under this roof.”

Again, Gold shrugged. “You’ll still have a job.”

“How can you be so caviler about this? We’re talking about people’s livelihoods! Their ability to feed their families!”

“I understand that-”

“I don’t think you do,” David challenged. “What would Belle say?”

His dark eyes snapped with a warning as he pointed a finger at David. “Don’t bring my wife into this.”

“Why not? Because if she knew what you’re up to, she’d take my side!”

“Everything will even out in the end, David. Trust me on this.”

“Not a chance. I have Sean looking over the contracts.”

“You won’t find a loophole.” The very idea was laughable. In fact, a smirk danced across Gold’s face.

David scoffed. “Is that ‘The Beast’ talking?” 

Now Gold scowled. He loathed that nickname. Yes, he was ruthless because that’s how he made his fortune but he didn’t think of himself as the monster. People left themselves vulnerable and could hardly blame him for being better at playing the game. However, before Gold could respond to the accusation, his secretary called David’s office to inform Gold his bride arrived.

“We’ll discuss this later.”

“You’re not off the hook, Gold. Not by a long shot.”

Gold walked out the door rolling his eyes. David thought he had more control than he really did. Yes, they made a deal because Gold wanted to repair his reputation. Apparently, even a normal merger rubbed the oh-so-moral David Spencer the wrong way. In that case, there wasn’t much Gold could do. 

Gold’s frown quickly turned into a smile when he entered his office to see Bae sitting in a corner playing with toy dinosaurs. Gold smiled at Belle who presently rocked their daughter in her arms. She didn’t respond to his greeting, but Gold figured it was due to the face she was busy tending to their youngest. Gold sat behind his desk and made a few calls. Fifteen minutes later, Belle shifted Vivi to her shoulder and knelt to speak to their son. 

Overjoyed, Bae hugged his mother tight.

“Hey, Little Man,” she laughed. “Easy now. What are you doing?”

“Playing with dinos!” Bae took her hands and showed her his toys and began telling her the names of the dinosaurs and what they were fighting over. Bae had a very healthy imagination, that’s for sure. Belle sat next to her son and rocked her daughter all while poignantly ignoring her husband. 

There was no mistaking the chill in the air. He and Belle were so in tune that he could easily sense most of her moods. That wasn’t to say he could guess every facet of her responses, but Gold liked to think he knew Belle like one of her beloved books. Currently, she was not happy with him.

After finishing the last of his calls and sensing the mood didn’t lift, Gold rose and approached his family. “I know what you’re going to say,” he started as Belle threw a glacier look his way.  
“Not now,” she said before returning her attention to her son. 

“David had an emergency.”

No response. In all their years of marriage, Gold didn’t remember his wife ever giving him the silent treatment. Maybe once where Moe was concerned, but he didn’t like the tension between them.

“Did you drive the Cadillac?”

He nodded. 

Belle still refused to look at him. “Then I’ll drive the kids home.”

“That’s not necessary. I’m almost finished.”

“Bailey,” Belle said. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Umm…” The tot tilted his head to the side as if considering the question then happily pronounced his verdict. “No!”

“Twenty minutes, then, Little Man.”

Bae smiled and went back to playing with his toys. Belle finished feeding her daughter, hoping none of her stress passed to the baby. Belle then burped the baby and rocked her to sleep. Aware of Robbie wrapping up his business, she had no idea why his presence annoyed her to no end, but it did. 

Securing the baby in her carrier only took a few minutes, then Belle called to her son. Bae gathered up is toys and walked to her side. Finally, Belle lifted her eyes to her husband. 

“We’re going.”

Gold’s spine straightened. “No.”

Belle blinked not believing her ears. “What?”

“You’re clearly upset and I don’t want you driving our children-”

“Robbie, if you _dare _quote postpartum mood swings to me, we’ll never have another baby because we’ll never share a bed again. Do you understand?”__

____

The anger in her eyes told Gold that Belle meant business. So he did what any man would do. He let Belle walk out the door. After the door slammed, Gold raked a hand through his hair. Obviously, he was in the doghouse. Maybe he should stop by the flower shop and arrive home with a huge peace offering. Before leaving the office, Gold made one more call. 

__

On his way to the elevator, Gold paused. With a sigh, he turned around and went to speak to David. Best they get their issues settled now.

__

****

__

The front door burst open. Milah stumbled over the threshold humming a randy tune. After Killian left her bed, she ended up at the bar to drown her sorrows. She must have drowned ten times over considering the blurred state of her vision. 

__

“I hope you didn’t drive.”

__

Milah’s head snapped around at the sound of the voice to see her grandson looking at her with way too much judgment in his eyes. Eyes that matched Neal’s. Anger rose and Milah didn’t bother concealing it. 

__

“You dare to judge me? You must get that from your mother.”

__

“My mom is letting you stay here,” Henry countered. 

__

“Then where is she?” When Henry couldn’t answer, she grinned. “Let me guess, she left you here to babysit while she went out chasing phantoms.”

__

“She’s trying to find out who hurt my dad! Which is more than what you’re doing! I can smell the alcohol on your breath!”

__

“I’m _allowed _. Where is your respect?”__

_____ _

“Where’s your dignity?”

_____ _

“Why you little-”

_____ _

Milah charged forward, hand raised as if to slap her grandson, but suddenly fell off balance when she was grabbed from behind and pushed into the wall.

_____ _

Emma’s furious eyes pierced Milah’s drunken gaze.

_____ _

“Don’t you raise a hand to my son!”

_____ _

“Then control him!”

_____ _

“Get out,” Emma barked.

_____ _

Milah blinked in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

_____ _

“My daughter is sleeping upstairs. I don’t want you waking her up.”

_____ _

With a roll of her eyes and a scoff of her tongue, Milah stabbed an accusing finger in the air at her daughter-in-law. “As if you bother to parent these days! You pawn one kid off on the other and just expect them to raise themselves and behave?”

_____ _

“Well, pardon me all the hell for trying to find the person responsible for my husband’s coma!”

_____ _

“And what happens then, Emma? Huh?!”

_____ _

“What does that mean?”

_____ _

“If you hunt down whoever is responsible for Neal, what then? He’ll still be in a coma, then you’ll have to face reality.”

_____ _

“We’ll have justice,” Emma snapped. “But I don’t expect someone as selfish as you to understand.”

_____ _

“Me? Selfish?”

_____ _

“Yes.” Emma refused to back down. Milah was a thorn in her side for a lot of years but Emma kept her words in check for Neal’s sake. Not now. Not anymore.

_____ _

“When Neal and I were first starting out, how many times did you offer to babysit? To help with the bills?”

_____ _

“Neal wanted to do everything on his own and I respected that! I raised him to be a man.”

_____ _

“And how often did you visit on the holidays? Every other year?”

_____ _

“Oh, come on! Don’t act like I washed my hands of you! You got a check every year without fail! A decent sum for every holiday and birthday! Besides, the two of you lived like gypsies and it was difficult to track you down half the time!”

_____ _

“We put down roots here and have only seen you a handful of times!”

_____ _

“Well, that’s because it’s not easy to come to the same town where your ex-husband has also set up shop with a much younger woman! To be reminded of years gone by! And worse even to see your son so chummy with him! But once again, Emma, you only think of your inconveniences!”

_____ _

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and refused to buy into the sob story. “Don’t use Gold as an excuse.” She pulled a few twenties out of her pocket and pushed the bills into Milah’s palm. “Get a motel room and sober up.”

_____ _

“Get some parenting skills,” Milah hissed as she was escorted to the door.

_____ _

After securing the lock, Emma faced Henry. “Are you ok, Kid?”

_____ _

He nodded. “Yeah.”

_____ _

Henry looked pissed but it took Emma a second to realize his anger was directed at _her _and not his grandmother. “Hey, what’s up?”__

_______ _ _ _

“She had a point, you know,” Henry said coolly. “We barely see you anymore.”

_______ _ _ _

“And you know why I have to do this-”

_______ _ _ _

“No, I don’t. Dad will still be in that coma! We should focus on making him better!”

_______ _ _ _

“Henry-”

_______ _ _ _

But the teen didn’t want to listen. Instead, he marched up the stairs to his room. Emma started to give chase but decided to let him cool off a bit. She checked her messages, made notes, and returned a few calls. Next, she checked on her daughter. Kayla didn’t understand what was happening around her but knew that her father was gone and the rest of the family always fought. Needless to say, Kayla had every reason to be grumpy.

_______ _ _ _

Milah was a problem Emma didn’t need to add to the pile. Hopefully, the woman would wash her hands of the situation and head home. Lord, Emma couldn’t get over her mother-in-law’s gall. Her son languished in a coma, but the woman focused on Gold’s growing family? It made zero sense. Maybe Emma should blame the booze but the more she dealt with Milah the more Emma hated the woman overall.

_______ _ _ _

Then again, perhaps Gold could help give Milah that final shove out of town. Emma made a mental note to call him tomorrow before checking on Henry. Her son still acted proud but he would get over it eventually. For now, a hot bubble bath called her name. 

_______ _ _ _

****

_______ _ _ _

Sunsets are always beautiful this time of year. No words could accurately describe the bursting hues of orange, gold, and pink as the sun fought valiantly against the consuming darkness. Sitting by the window enjoying a hot cup of tea was how Ingrid liked to end every day. Memories of the past rose and swirled. Robert Gold dominated them this evening. 

_______ _ _ _

Her past dealings with the man were brief but sorted. Ingrid didn’t share a fraction of the history with the mogul that Albert did, for which she was grateful. Nevertheless, Gold’s power and influence rivaled hers. They recognized the clout the other possessed and trod carefully. 

_______ _ _ _

Until now. 

_______ _ _ _

Slowly but surely, Gold’s empire chipped away at hers. Arendelle Technologies dominated Europe and Scandinavia as well as parts of Russia. A foothold Gold had yet to conquer. The man would press for a takeover to get his hands on the territory and profits, of this Ingrid had no doubt, which was why cooperating with Albert made sense. She gave Albert Spencer’s proposal careful consideration.  
However, one variable could present a problem. 

_______ _ _ _

“Aunt Ingrid,” Anna called form the hallway. “I need the car.”

_______ _ _ _

With a grimace, Ingrid set down her cup.

_______ _ _ _


	14. Chapter 14

“Robbie, enough! This has nothing to do with postpartum anything! Can’t I be upset that you’re not keeping your word?”

“One work emergency, Belle. _One _.”__

____

“Don’t play innocent. One turns into two, and then you’re back at the office full time and I need you here.”

____

Gold stepped forward to rub his wife’s shoulders. “You and our children as my top priority.”

____

Belle wanted to believe him. Work would always be a part of his life but couldn’t he put it aside for a few months until Vivianna could at least sit up on her own?

____

When Robbie leaned in as if to kiss her, Belle made a disgusted noise, turned her head, and pushed out of his hold. “I hate how you break your word and then twist the situation around on me as if I’m the one to blame.”

____

How did a wise man deal with a wife’s mood swings? Probably with a lot of flowers and apologies. “I am sorry, Belle,” Gold said. “How many times do you want me to say it?”

____

“I want you to _prove _it, Robbie. Is that so hard?”__

______ _ _

At a loss, Gold raked a hand through his hair. “Why don’t I order lunch? Leonardo’s?”

______ _ _

“Don’t try buttering me up, Robbie. Anyway, I have to watch what I eat. The weight isn’t coming off like it did the last time.”

______ _ _

In his eyes, Belle’s body adjusted very much the same way it did after Bailey. Though her flat tummy was almost back, Belle didn’t feel right in her own skin and his compliments would only rub her the wrong way.

______ _ _

“Try to get some rest while I make lunch? I can whip up something healthy and delicious.”

______ _ _

Belle faced him and crossed her arms over her chest. He was trying to be nice, but she couldn’t seem to let the matter drop. “What was so urgent that you had to run to the office?”

______ _ _

“David had an issue with an acquisition I’m in the middle of making.”

______ _ _

“Why is he taking issue with it?”

______ _ _

“Belle, it’s complicated.”

______ _ _

“Try me.”

______ _ _

Gold considered a moment, but then he realized putting off his wife would only land him in deeper trouble, so he filled her in on the opportunity and David’s protests.

______ _ _

“I agree,” Belle said. “You should have involved David since you insist on slashing jobs.”

______ _ _

“Belle, look, this is an opportunity I don’t want to pass up. Neal even agreed. He was looking over the financial details for me.”

______ _ _

“And with Neal in a coma, you should step back and wait for another analysis.”

______ _ _

Wise words, but with the representative from Arendelle Tech arriving next week, Gold wasn’t sure he would have the time.

______ _ _

“I’ll still be around to make sure our children are properly looked after.”

______ _ _

Promises, promises. Belle bit her bottom lip to keep from voicing those sentiments, however. She had no idea what came over her today, but she just couldn’t shake her bad mood. Robbie’s behavior only added to her misery. Maybe a nap was in order.

______ _ _

“Daddy!”

______ _ _

“Coming, Bae,” Gold called as he rushed out of the nursery and across the hall.

______ _ _

“Potty! Potty!” Bailey repeated the word over and over as he cupped himself.

______ _ _

Gold helped his son to the bathroom. Though not entirely successful, Bae was getting a lot better at grasping the whole concept of using the toilet. A few more books and videos should help. By the time Gold got his son situated, Belle crawled on top of the bed in the nursery and fell asleep. Smiling first at his wife, then at his daughter, Gold’s heart swelled with love and pride.

______ _ _

Back in the master bedroom, he took out his phone and checked his emails while Bailey bounced on the bed. 

______ _ _

“What do you want for lunch, Bae?”

______ _ _

“Peeezzza!”

______ _ _

Very well. Gold could handle that. When Belle woke, she would have a surprise waiting and he would not hesitate to spoil her rotten. In the meantime, he wanted another pair of eyes to look over the Arendelle deal. 

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

“This could be my big break!”

______ _ _

Sean Herman did a double-take at the vibrant proclamation. “Big break for…?”

______ _ _

“Cracking the glass ceiling of society in Storybrooke!”

______ _ _

The very notion had the VP and second-hand-man of David Spencer chuckling. Ashley desperately wanted to be accepted by the top tier of wealthy dames, but instead of rubbing elbows with Regina or her ilk, Ashley always seemed to be on the outside looking in with envy. Lately, Sean noticed that even her sporadic conversations with Regina fell by the wayside. 

______ _ _

“And what has you so excited?”

______ _ _

“Mary-Margaret Spencer doesn’t have anyone to plan her baby shower!”

______ _ _

Sean frowned at his wife’s happy declaration. “Hardly something to celebrate, Ash.”

______ _ _

“Emma is consigned with grief over Neal. Regina hates her sister-in-law, Ariel and Eric have that trip to Asia coming up, and Mary-Margaret isn’t all that close to Ruby Whale or Belle Gold.”

______ _ _

“I think Ruby kept her last name.”

______ _ _

Ashley waved off the comment. “Irrelevant.”

______ _ _

“So the floor is wide open for you to take center stage?”

______ _ _

“Why not?” Ashley tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled to shove aside all her self-doubts. “If I can get close to Mary-Margaret, then I can repair things with Belle Gold.”

______ _ _

Sean frowned. “What exactly happened with her anyway?”

______ _ _

Ashley bit her lower lip and shrugged. “We both got busy and fell out of touch.”

______ _ _

Her husband didn’t know the real reason why she got close to Belle in the first place or how that whole situation fell apart. Of course, that was three years ago and maybe the time finally came for Ashley to repair some of the damage. Since she didn’t have strong connections to anyone, she wasn’t a very good spy and Regina washed her hands of Ashley a while ago. As a result, Ashley was denied entrance into the lavish clubs and high profile parties, but all that was about to change. 

______ _ _

As it was now, her life wasn’t a terrible one. She and Sean welcomed a son a little after Ariel and Eric had Melody. Their daughter Alexandra was going into first grade. Time really did fly by in a blur. However, with Sean working, Ashley craved something else to fill her day other than kids and housework. 

______ _ _

Today, she ran into Mary-Margaret at the grocery store and was told any baby shower was up in the air because Emma was so busy with Neal. Ashley didn’t flat out volunteer, but she called Aurora, who said she could help with arrangements. Albert Spencer would surely want to ring in the birth of another grandchild. 

______ _ _

“Where are the kids,” Sean asked.

______ _ _

“Alex is on a playdate and the baby’s napping.” Ashley smiled and kissed her husband. “Dinner will be ready in an hour, but what do you think of me planning the baby shower?”

______ _ _

“I guess it would be nice. Where would you have it?”

______ _ _

“Here,” she smiled. 

______ _ _

“Not a catering hall?”

______ _ _

“Mary-Margaret values simplicity over flashy parties. She’ll appreciate a more intimate setting.”

______ _ _

Sean didn’t have the heart to say no. If planning a baby shower made his wife happy, then Sean wouldn’t hold her back. Besides, with the rumors swirling around the office, he wanted to keep the smile on Ashley’s face as long as possible. 

______ _ _

“I think you have it all figured out then.”

______ _ _

“So you don’t mind?”

______ _ _

“No.”

______ _ _

A high-pitched squeal of delight erupted from Ashley just moments before he flung her body into Sean’s arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

______ _ _

“Anything for you, Ash.”

______ _ _

They sealed the bargain with a kiss.

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

Delay after delay after delay made Elsa Fisher believe her current mission a doomed one. A day late and one suitcase short, she landed in the town of Storybrooke. Precocious place. Large enough to have an airport and skyscrapers, but small enough to also have a small town vibe. One could drive around most of the inner city area in about ten minutes, but once one passed the city line, well, that’s where the wealth and luxury kicked into high gear and was put on almost obnoxious display. 

______ _ _

Streets of flashy mansions stretched for miles. Not that one could tell because of the gates and tree lines, but they were there all the same. Elsa wasn’t impressed or intimidated. Her family’s ancestry could be traced all the way back to King Harald Finehair, the first King of Norway. The members of today’s royal house were distant cousins and Elsa was brought up to be proud of her heritage. 

______ _ _

In America, her family sought a new beginning. Ellis Island may have changed their names, but their hearts remained true to their Norwegian roots. Elsa’s grandfather founded Arendelle Tech, named after his hometown, and Elsa’s mother and two sisters ran it until Elsa and Anna inherited shares upon their parents’ deaths. Aunt Ingrid didn’t want to step down in the slightest but agreed to be a consultant and advisor until Elsa got her feet wet as CEO. 

______ _ _

Anna didn’t have much of a head for business. However, Elsa and Ingrid shared a great deal of talent in that arena. Despite her admiration of her aunt, Elsa learned the hard way not to trust the woman. Elsa stood her ground and refused to give in to Ingrid’s intimidation tactics. So, here she was, planning to follow through on a deal with Gold Industries Inc., which would put Arendelle Tech on the map. Thus far, Arendelle Tech wasn’t a power player like some of the bigger conglomerates.

______ _ _

Robert Gold’s reputation terrified her, but luckily, Elsa dealt only with the company’s CFO. Neal Cassidy put her at ease and Elsa was able to find her stride in negotiations. However, the news of his car accident reached her through David Spencer’s VP, Sean Herman, and it was hinted that the deal would no longer be going forward. Ingrid told her niece to keep the meeting and speak to Gold face-to-face. 

______ _ _

Well, Elsa kept the plane ticket, but as far as meeting “The Beast of Business”? No. She almost hyperventilated at the thought. Smoothing a hand over her platinum blonde hair, then down her neck, she inhaled a deep breath and continued forward. The hotel was nice. The Beruit Rose was the best money could buy. In fact, royalty would be impressed by the marble floors and golden fountains. 

______ _ _

The large suite was nothing short of luxurious and Elsa wondered why her aunt booked something so extravagant. In the sitting area, she paused while her eyes searched for the most comfortable seat. Elsa kicked off her shoes, pulled out her laptop, and began her prep work for the meeting. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

______ _ _

“Anna!”

______ _ _

The auburn-haired girl smiled widely at her elder sibling. “Hey.”

______ _ _

Elsa blinked in confusion before her sister brushed past her and into the suite. “What are you doing here?”

______ _ _

Anna smiled wide. “I thought you could use a supporting shoulder.”

______ _ _

Suspicions roused and Elsa’s eyes narrowed. “Did Ingrid put you up to this?”

______ _ _

“No, I came on my own. Well, I defied her to come.”

______ _ _

Elsa didn’t believe a word. “And Kristoff?”

______ _ _

“He’s working,” Anna said dismissively.

______ _ _

“Anna, I am fine. I’m prepared and have everything well in hand.”

______ _ _

“Elsa, you’re scared to death!”

______ _ _

“I’m a professional,” she corrected.

______ _ _

“Everyone needs a little help sometimes.”

______ _ _

“I can handle this.”

______ _ _

Maybe, maybe not. Anna knew her sister was very talented when it came to putting together a business plan and pitching deals. Elsa nailed the details, but Gold’s reputation couldn’t be ignored. The sisters were always two peas in a pod and if everything went badly, then Anna wanted to be close to help Elsa through it. 

______ _ _

“Who booked the room?”

______ _ _

“Aunt Ingrid.”

______ _ _

Anna blinked. “Why?”

______ _ _

“I’m not sure.”

______ _ _

Because Elsa was blind when it came to that woman. Anna never warmed up to Ingrid. Their aunt lived like a recluse while their mother handled all the business details. Ingrid rarely made an appearance in their lives. As a result, Anna viewed Ingrid as more of a stranger than a relative. Why should they trust her? 

______ _ _

No matter how many arguments Anna made for caution, Elsa banded with Ingrid at their parents’ funeral and the rest was history. Though she had no idea what kind of hold Ingrid had on Elsa, Anna refused to abandon her only sister to it. 

______ _ _

“Don’t start in on Aunt Ingrid.”

______ _ _

Anna blinked to attention. “I’m not!”

______ _ _

“Good.” Elsa returned to the couch and her laptop. “This deal needs to be perfect.”

______ _ _

“Ok, but we _have _to eat in that restaurant! Did you see the place settings?”__

________ _ _ _ _

Unable to help it, Elsa grinned. “Always thinking with your stomach.”

________ _ _ _ _

Anna laughed. “This is all on Aunt Ingrid, so I say we get champagne and caviar!”

________ _ _ _ _

The sisters burst out laughing.

________ _ _ _ _


	15. Chapter 15

The second Belle gave her name to the receptionist, she swallowed her guilt. Robbie had both kids this morning so she could go for a gym session, but she ditched her usual routine in favor of this detour. She put this off for so long because she wanted to wait until she felt better physically and mentally before sitting across from her father. 

Belle would have visited sooner but the doctors swore her absence would help Moe’s recovery and then she got pregnant and didn’t want to risk catching her father in a bad mood. Vivianna was four weeks, happy and healthy, and perfectly safe. In an effort to get back to her roots, Belle decided to swing by the facility and see if her father was up for a visitor. 

One of the orderlies took her around the back of the building to the picnic area. Moe sat alone staring at the sky. Noticing his daughter’s approach, his face brightened. 

“Belle!”

She smiled back. “Hello, Father. How are you?”

“Good,” he nodded. “Lovely day.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

The orderly waited to make sure the pair was alright, then gave Belle and Moe their privacy. Several minutes passed in silence because Belle had no idea where to begin. Finally, Moe’s attention focused on his only child. 

“How is my grandson?”

“Good.” She smiled and reached into her purse to take out some photos. “Getting bigger every day. He’s three now.”

Moe happily sorted through the shots but paused when he reached the image of Belle and Bae in the hospital with the new baby. “What’s this?”

Belle looked at the photo and her smile deepened. “That’s Vivianna. Your granddaughter. She’s only a month old.”

Without warning, Moe threw the pictures to the ground. Startled, Belle jerked then stared at her father in shock. 

“What did you do that for?” Belle bent to gather up the pictures.

“You didn’t tell me you were even pregnant!”

“Father-”

“You threw me away in this dump! Stole my business and won’t let me see my grandkids!”

“You have an addiction,” she shot back. “You needed help and I don’t want you around my babies if you’re going to hurt them or yourself!”

“I never hurt Bailey!”

“This was a mistake.” After pocketing the pictures, she rose and gave her father one last look. Unable to find any words, Belle turned and started to walk away.

“Belle,” Moe called. “Wait.”

She paused at the sound of the plea and glanced over her shoulder. “Why?”

Moe gave her a helpless look. “I’m sorry. I just…I’m getting better.”

Belle was powerless at the sight of his tears. All her anger fled and she sat back down next to him and placed her hand over his. “I miss her, too.”

“It hurts to be excluded and forgotten,” Moe said sadly. 

Belle’s throat closed. “If the doctors say it’s alright, I’ll bring the kids by for a visit.”

Moe’s expression brightened. “Really?”

“No promises, but I will try.”

“I’d really like that.”

“Alright.” Belle gave her father a smile. 

They talked about the old days and the subject of Colette didn’t bring any tears. This must be progress. Belle took her leave soon after because she had to get home in time for Vivi’s feeding. 

The first thing she saw when she walked through the door was her husband asleep on the couch, Bae stretched on top of him also sleeping, and Vivianna asleep in her carrier on the floor right next to the couch. Robbie’s arm fell off the side cushion and his hand rested on the edge of the baby carrier so that Vivi could grasp his fingers in her sleep. The picture was so adorable that Belle took out her phone to immortalize the moment. Disturbing them would be cruel, so Belle tip-toed to the kitchen for some water. She craved a hot, juicy burger, but forced those cravings to the back burner. The weight wouldn’t come off if she over-indulged. Since the weather wasn’t too horrid, she sat outside on the back porch and thought about her visit to the facility. 

Her father did seem to be making a great deal of progress. What troubled her most was the fact Moe’s doctors expressed reluctance to give her a list of his medications and fully explain the steps of his other prescribed therapies. Yes, they gave her run-downs and summaries, but specifics always seemed fleeting. Doctor-patient confidentiality, they claimed. Should she demand answers? Belle feared her lack of trust in doctors made her biased and would hurt her father’s treatment in the long run. 

Another option was to get Robbie’s opinion, but whenever they talked about Moe it led to a fight. On the other hand, if the doctors were not doing their job, Belle wanted to know before the situation got worse. Then again, Moe was sober and depressed. Maybe that condition was better than being drunk and depressed. Moe had to learn how to cope with his grief in the real world. 

Belle’s thoughts scattered when she suddenly heard her son cry. No sooner did she rush to the living room, all hell broke loose. Bae and the baby were crying at the top of their lungs and Robbie was staring at a wet stain in the middle of his shirt. Guessing that their son had an accident, Belle looked at her son’s pants and sure enough, they were soaked. 

“It’s alright, Bailey,” Belle said as she hugged her son. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Embarrassed, Bae resisted his mother, so Gold stepped in and hoisted the tot over his shoulder to carry him upstairs. Belle immediately scooped her daughter into her arms. Vi needed a change. Ten minutes later, Belle rocked Vivianna in the rocker as the baby nursed. Silently, she promised to speak to Robbie later tonight after the kids went to bed. 

****

Damn dirt path was hard to find! Hidden by bushes and other foliage, the turn became practically invisible. Albert had to double back twice but finally managed to make his way to the secluded cabin off the beaten path. Located about a half hour from the wealthy side of town, the cabin would e the perfect base of operations. The moment arrived. Albert smoothed his hands down his suit then lifted a fist to knock. 

A blonde, middle-aged woman opened the door. She looked good for her age. No one would ever accuse Ingrid Fisher of letting herself go. Of course, this visit was a professional one.  
“Ms. Fisher, it’s lovely to finally meet you. I’m Albert Spencer.” He held out a hand.

Ingrid wore a stiff smile and shook. “A pleasure. Come in.”

The cabin smelled like pine and mint. Not altogether unpleasant. He accepted a seat on the plaid-patterned couch but refused a drink. His mind had to be sharp. 

“My nieces are in town,” she began as she poured a gin and tonic.

“Both of them?”

Ingrid nodded and took a seat opposite the businessman.

“I thought you said Anna was a problem.”

“She has Elsa’s ear but her talent for business is severely lacking.”

“Then I don’t see an obstacle. If Anna can’t comprehend the basics, she probably won’t interfere.”

Ingrid spoke calmly but factually. “Anna doesn’t trust me. Elsa will be caught in the middle and there’s a good chance she’ll side with her sister if push comes to shove.”

Albert considered her words and put the pieces together. “You think Elsa will take a second look at the contracts if Anna wears her down?”

“Possibly.”

Such an event would ruin everything! “I trust you have a plan to distract her?”

“I thought I did, but Anna’s husband, Kristoff, is busy with his own business. He had a soft middle if you know what I mean.”

Albert smirked. Men these days were often soft and lacked brass balls. They all acted like pawns or whiny children. He didn’t make a fortune by being weak. This husband’s business probably won’t be a success, or it wouldn’t grow into anything substantial.

“So what're the alternatives?”

Ingrid sipped her drink, smiled, and looked Albert in the eye. “Observation.”

He barked a laugh. “That’s it?”

“Once Gold signs the papers, you’ll have a stake in Gold Industries Inc. Albeit a small one. Still, he can’t get rid of you and you will have an all-access-pass to meddle from the inside.”

“And what do you get out of it? I can’t guarantee Arendelle Tech won’t get swallowed up the bigger fish.”

“I understand,” she acknowledged.

Albert waited for the clarification, but Ingrid kept her own counsel. He chuckled. “Let me guess. You have something on Gold?”

“Not exactly.”

Her enigmatic smile would suggest otherwise. Perhaps he should have met her a decade ago. He may not be the underdog right now if he had crossed her path. Ingrid had a backbone and a silent strength that garnered respect. In many ways, she reminded him of Cora. Pushing the issue would tip his hand, so he acknowledged Ingrid’s point.

“How long before your niece signs the paperwork?”

“She meets with Gold tomorrow.”

Twenty-four hours! Albert would have danced a jig in the middle of the room but managed to conceal his glee. One more day and he would have a foot in the door, which would be all he needed to take down his nemesis!

“There is one small problem we didn’t foresee.”

Good mood evaporating in a puff of smoke, Albert’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Your son is vehemently opposed to the acquisition.”

The patriarch cursed under his breath. “David always had to be the voice of everyone’s consciences.”

“He fears Spencer Enterprises will suffer as a result of the merger.”

“He’s right.”

“Then he won’t fall in line,” Ingrid pointed out.

“Gold won’t listen to David,” Albert said with certainty. “His ego is too big.”

“And how will David react?”

Ingrid was asking him to predict his son’s actions like a piece on a chessboard. Unfortunately, Albert had to admit that he had no idea what David would do. “I don’t see David having the clout to block Gold. Nor do I see him breaking free of the man’s hold either.”

Ingrid arched a brow. The fact Albert Spencer raised a weak son struck her as odd. “You’re sure? He is your son. You must have some idea.”

Albert hated to be reminded of the fact David was his blood. “I don’t know where I went wrong with him. I really don’t.”

Though she had no children of her own, Ingrid sympathized. Controlling one’s offspring seemed very similar to the obstacles she faced in controlling her nieces. A more direct bond didn’t seem to matter much. Arendelle Tech was her project and her creation. Well, the modern form of the company at any rate. Blood, sweat, tears, and pure determination was poured into every facet of her work and Ingrid came too far to see it all torn asunder. Though her father left equal shares to all three of his daughters, Helga and Gerda had no talent for business. After Helga’s untimely death, Gerda insisted that Elsa and Anna become a part of the family legacy. After all, Ingrid had no children. 

Modern technology could help Ingrid have a child that was biologically hers, but for at least a generation, the company would be in the hands of her nieces. One was too flakey and wholesome to have a head for business goals and the other too green. Ingrid firmly believed Arendelle Technologies could grow as big as Gold’s empire or even Killian Jones’s. However, they didn’t have the resources to pull of any slick moves business-wise. Not yet. If this merger went through, they would get swallowed by the bigger fish and never be independent again. 

After very careful consideration and planning, Ingrid fabricated a plan. However, for her to be successful, she would need help. She and Albert had similar goals and grievances. This partnership could crush Gold but Ingrid wasn’t foolish enough to believe Albert wouldn’t throw her under the bus the second he got what he wanted. Thankfully, she had contingencies. 

“David is a do-gooder. It pains me to say it because I tried to lead by example. As did my wife, Cora.”

Ingrid nodded as her focus returned to the present conversation. “Don’t underestimate him. He could be what stands between success and failure.”

Albert didn’t need a lecture! David thought he was better than the rest of the family, but in Albert’s eyes, the boy was weak. Maybe once Albert had his CEO chair back, David would finally learn the lesson most of them already knew. Survival of the fittest.


	16. Chapter 16

Three hours. That’s all the sleep Gold managed to get last night. He took turns with the baby, but in the end, Vivianna always needed her mother. Since he wanted to be supportive, Gold stayed with his wife through most of the feedings in case she needed any help. Most of the time, Belle managed well, but fatigue weighed down her shoulders. Right now, she was at the gym. Vivianna was asleep in her crib and Bae sat at Gold’s feet watching as his father knotted his tie. 

“What’s that,” Bae asked as he pointed to the dark red silk.

“My tie, Bae.”

“Why?”

“It’s a piece of clothing.”

“Up, Daddy!” Bailey threw up his arms but Gold shook his head. 

“Not now, Son.”

The boy pouted, but one strict look from his father and he hung his head. 

Tie knotted, Gold searched for his cufflinks, then asked his son if he wanted to try the potty again. Since his accident yesterday, the child didn’t want to go anywhere near the bathroom. Gold sat down with Bae and had a long talk to make sure Bailey understood what happened wasn’t his fault. Bae didn’t understand the concept of waking up to go to the bathroom as much yet but he would learn. 

“Where Mommy?”

“Out.” Gold took his son’s hand. “Let’s go try the potty.”

“Ok.” Bailey had to go after all and was really proud when he flushed the toilet on his own.

When Belle returned, Bae couldn’t wait to tell her all about his achievement. In response, Belle scooped him up into her arms and kissed his cheeks with loud smacks.

“I’m so proud of you!”

“Vivianna’s still asleep,” Gold cut in. “I shouldn’t be gone long. A few hours max.”

“Alright.” Belle also gave her husband’s cheek a kiss. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” The only reason he was able to get out of the house for this meeting was because he promised Belle this deal would be the only one he worked on for the foreseeable future.

Time flew and Gold didn’t want to miss a moment of their children’s childhood. Bae was three but it seemed like yesterday Gold held him for the very first time. And Vi! Well, she was too precious for words. In fact, Gold wore a big, goofy grin as he walked into the Beruit Rose Hotel thinking about how adorable having a daughter would be. 

Right here is where his life started. Memories of falling in love with Belle in the penthouse surfaced, but Gold pushed them back. Today was about business. The restaurant was packed but the host recognized him and escorted Gold to a corner table where a young blonde woman waited.

“You must be Elsa Fisher.”

“I am.” Elsa rose wearing a smile and held out her hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gold.”

She appeared confident with her pale blue suit and elegant, yet simple jewelry. Shame he wasn’t drawn to blondes but a woman like Elsa could go very far in the business world.

“Shall we?”

Elsa nodded and sat. They ordered and made some small talk before getting to the details of the contract. Gold wanted more control over the decision making process than Elsa wanted to give.

“The main issue here is stock options,” Gold said. “Once I buy the company, your family will no longer have a say.”

“Without our input, the acquisition will not be a profitable one. Allowing my family to retain their options is a small price to pay, considering the assets we bring to the table. You will have reach in new territory.” 

“And I refuse to give The Fishers an equal stake. I won’t be making any money and see no need to buy Arendelle Tech in that case. Since you need a bailout – badly – you face an endless mountain of debt and there will be no alternatives aside from bankruptcy. You are unlikely to get a decent price when the overall value falls. Selling now gives you a life-raft, not to mention more access to resources through my affiliates.”

Oh, she feared this would happen! Part of Elsa knew Gold was bluffing but that part got suffocated by her rising panic. Worse, her emotions were written all over her face. Gold’s gaze narrowed on her like a cobra ready to pounce on a mongoose. 

“Elsa!”

Startled out of her thoughts, Elsa looked up to see her sister standing over her. “Anna! W-what are you doing here?”

“Saving you from making a huge mistake, obviously!”

“Anna, this is Mr. Gold and-”

“I know who he is,” Anna said without bothering to look in The Beast’s direction. “And I can’t let you make this deal.”

Elsa’s eyes snapped to Gold. “Will you excuse us?”

“Certainly.”

Elsa pulled Anna out of the restaurant and into a corner of the lobby where they wouldn’t be interrupted. “Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?”

“If he really wants to make a deal, he’ll give us a fair offer,” Anna insisted. “How long should we wait out here?”

“A few more minutes.” Elsa bit her bottom lip as she glanced over her shoulder at Gold from a distance. The great legend checked his phone. How…quaint. 

“If this doesn’t work, I still think we should talk to his wife. Men listen to their wives.”

Elsa nearly rolled her eyes at her sibling’s mundane logic. “This is the ‘Beast of Business’ we’re talking about, Anna. I highly doubt his wife calls the shots.”

Anna folded her arms across her chest and glanced at her sister. “Mom always had Dad wrapped around her finger.”

“That’s different!”

“How?”

“Alright, let’s go back but remember to act reluctant.”

“I know what to do.”

They made their way back to the table and Gold flashed them a smile. Before Elsa could do into her prepared speech, Gold held up a hand. 

“Ms. Fisher, let me save us all precious time. I’ve been in this game many, many decades. I know a tag team when I see one and am not fooled. The contract stands. Call me when you’re ready to sign.”

At that, Gold rose and walked out of the restaurant. Elsa and Anna exchanged disbelieving looks. Defeated, Elsa put her face in her hands and rubbed her temples. Couldn’t she do anything right?

“Don’t worry, Elsa,” Anna said. “We’ll fix this.”

“How? All Aunt Ingrid asked of me was that I get our stock options preserved. I couldn’t even manage that much.”

“Don’t give up! Go to Gold’s office-”

“And look desperate? No, Anna. I need another approach.”

“His wife-”

“Isn’t able to help us! I’ll think of something. Just leave it to me.”

Anna watched her sister march out of the restaurant and hated feeling like she let Elsa down. There had to be a way to get the upper hand. Her instincts for business were almost non-existent, but Anna could read people pretty well on the average. Using her phone, Anna looked up Gold and found out his wife owned a few flower shops. A plan started forming and she smiled. 

****

With a headache devouring the back of her skull, Emma sorted through the papers and photos Graham sent this afternoon. His contact in the sheriff’s office found some information on the matches to the tire treads. One of the rare cars happened to be registered to Killian.

How was Killian mixed up in all of this? Reading farther, she found the photograph with the account given by Regina and Killian about Zelena Weston. Zelena fled town rather quickly and the police declared that evidence of guilt. They considered her the one responsible for Neal’s accident but Emma sensed there was more to the situation. If push came to shove, Emma could always track down Zelena and beat answers out of her. Graham seemed more than capable, so together they should be able to find that redhead harpy’s hidey-hole. Until then, Emma needed to tend to her family.

“Mom?”

Emma looked up and forced her lips to smile. “Hey, Kid. What’s up?”

“I’m going over the Jason’s to study.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

“I don’t have time to study while watching Kayla. She likes to play a lot.”

“Is that all it is?”

Henry’s eyes widened. “Mom!”

“Don’t give me a shocked look. I haven’t been around much and I know that. I’ve left you to pick up the slack and I know it’s a lot to put on your shoulders. Just please tell me you aren’t turning to drugs or other things and being smart.”

Henry looked Emma dead in the eye. “It’s just studying.”

“Ok.” Emma gave her son a long look. “Ok.”

“Kayla’s in bed.”

“I know.”

Henry nodded and left. Hearing the front door close, Emma raked a hand through her hair. What was worse? Neglecting her kids or letting whoever put her husband in a coma get away with the crime? 

Just one more lead. She swore that if she chased down the next clue and it went nowhere that she would let the matter drop. Emma grabbed her phone and scrolled to a name. Graham picked up on the fourth ring. 

“Can we find Zelena Weston?”

“Hello to you too, Emma.”

“Do you have contacts in Europe?”

“Some.”

“Dr. Weston lived there a long time and I think that’s where she would run to ground. It could take some digging. And Killian? He owns a car with tires that match the treads left at the scene, so that has to mean something. It’s not a coincidence.”

Graham had to agree. “My contact showed me the security footage obtained by Detective Mendell. Only Zelena goes in and out of that garage.”

“What?”

“Didn’t the report include that?”

Emma’s temper flared. “No!”

“Do you want a copy of this evidence?”

“Yes!”

“I’ll have it messengered over.”

“I want the original,” Emma insisted.

“Emma,” Graham sighed, “I checked the footage-”

“And this cop, this Greg Mendell, doesn’t know what Regina is capable of! I’ll stop by tomorrow for the original.”

Before Graham could respond, Emma cut the connection. Killian and Regina had answers. Emma wanted them and would stake her entire life savings that they were hiding something huge. Fucking Regina Spencer! That bitch had her hand in every trick. If that witch had anything to do with Neal’s accident, Emma would personally rip her head off!

****

Milah read the text through three times. A bitter laugh bubbled out of her throat, and then she signaled the bartender. Another shot of tequila would numb the pain. Killian blew her off – again. 

“Rough night,” the bartender asked.

“More like stood up.”

“The guy’s a fool.”

Though the compliment was made to get a decent tip, Milah still smiled. “I met him in a bar, not unlike this one.”

“Well,” the guy said as he poured her a generous shot. “There are plenty of fish in the sea.”

True. Milah swallowed the shot in a single gulp. What did she have such bad taste in men? In high school, she was popular. Hell, she was the freaking prom queen! She had her pick of the jocks. Then in college, she met Robert and figured his ambition made up for the nerdy physique. He inspired her and thoughts of a life in a big house with luxury cars parked in the driveway danced through her head as she walked down the aisle. Reality hit her hard and fast a few months later but by that time, she was already committed.

After her divorce, her affair fizzled and she had a baby to consider. A few men came and went but none of them were memorable until Killian. He came home one weekend with Neal unannounced and turned on the charm the second he stepped into the local bar. 

Something sparked instantly between them but Milah had no idea that Killian owned a shipping empire. All that mattered was indulging in the natural lust they shared. When they agreed to cool it for Neal’s sake, Milah’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. Of course, pride made sure no one saw the depth of her pain. No one else would ever cut her to the quick again. 

Years later, Milah crossed paths with the one who got away and foolishly thought they were given a second chance. The fact Killian was married never bothered her. Unfortunately, she forgot the cardinal rule about rich husbands rarely leaving their connected wives. Apparently, not only did Killian blow her off, he was dumping her in the same stroke. Well, fuck him. And fuck Regina. One day they would have their comeuppance and Milah would dance on their graves.


	17. Chapter 17

“There’s my beautiful princess.” Gold lifted his daughter in the air, kissed her cheek, and rested her little body on his shoulder. Those UGG botties looked adorable on her tiny feet. “Mommy needs her rest,” he crooned. “You kept her up all night.”

Vivianna made some cooing noises and Gold rubbed her back. His sweet little girl. So much love flowed through him at the sight of his precious baby. His family was the most important thing in the world. How did he get to be so lucky?

Gold let Belle sleep and headed downstairs to the library nook to read the baby a story. Bae loved hearing tales of far-off lands and Gold hoped Vivi would become just as entranced hearing tales of valiant princes and giant castles. After the first chapter, Gold watched his daughter yawn, snuggle into the warmth of his arm, and fall asleep. For a while, he simply sat on the sofa and grinned.

Vivi would grow up to look just like Belle, he decided. Their son had aspects of both his parents in his features but Bae inherited his father’s eyes. Vivianna would have her mother’s blue eyes. And her smile. Enamored, Gold counted the baby’s fingers, then her toes before kissed the tip of her tiny nose. There were no words to describe how proud he was of his children and family. 

Thoughts of family, however, had his mind wandering back to the meeting with Elsa Fisher. The song and dance with her sister was an obvious play, but if Elsa wanted to delay their business Gold could counter her easily. The clincher was that he didn’t know why it was so important to Elsa to retain a percentage of Arendelle Tech stock. Yes, money could be a motive, but a merger would make them more than they anticipated. Without Neal, Gold would have to do the digging on his own.

“Pisssch!”

Gold’s eyes snapped to the door. Bae’s head peeked around the frame, his little face grinning. “Son,” Gold greeted. “What are you doing?”

Very carefully, Bae tip-toed into the room, dragging his stuffed grey elephant behind him. “Mommy’s sleeping.”

“So is your sister,” Gold whispered back. 

Bae hoisted his leg up on the couch, then the other, and snuggled into his father’s side. The elephant lay forgotten on the floor. “Story?”

“Sure, Bae.”

Together, they arranged the book so Bae could see and turn the pages. Halfway through, Bae fell asleep as well. Yep, Gold was one lucky man. 

****

“You’re certainly in a good mood these days.” Regina made her observation over the breakfast table 

Sitting at the opposite end, Albert didn’t bother holding back a grin. “I have reason to be.”

“Which is?”

Instead of answering, Albert buttered his toast. Regina could pick all she wanted but he refused to jinx his plans by telling anyone a single detail. He ate quickly then headed to his office to see if any good news awaited him.

Regina watched her father like a hawk but there was no telling what he had up his sleeve. Should she keep a closer eye on him? Probably, but she had her worries to occupy her time. After breakfast, Regina checked on Aiden and the nanny, then headed to Killian’s room.

He didn’t answer the first knock or the second, so after the third, Regina twisted the doorknob. The aroma slapped her in the face seconds before she flicked on the light.

“Bloody hell!”

Killian rolled and buried his head in his pillow.

“Are you hiding a distillery in here?”

An unintelligible groan came from the bed. Unperturbed, Regina sat on the edge. Once they were inseparable, she mused. How did Killian become a stranger? Sure, Regina put up a lot of walls, but if her husband truly loved her, wouldn’t he have scaled them to win her over? Killian, as with many other aspects of his life, didn’t think their marriage was worth the effort. The idea that Killian was her last shot at love was very depressing. At this point, their marriage was technical but Regina didn’t want to be alone forever.

Pushing such thoughts from her mind, Regina smacked the lump beneath the covers. “Killian, we have to talk.”

“Me head’s pounding, love,” he whined. “Can’t it wait?”

“No. It’s about Zelena.”

Well, that pronouncement got him to peek above the covers and open an eye. “What about her?”

“She’s gone. And that detective hasn’t been back. The lawyer is on alert but I’m wondering if the worst has passed.”

“Never take it for granted. What is the statute of limitations of vehicular manslaughter?”

“That’s _not _funny!”__

____

“Wasn’t meant to be,” he shrugged. “We can relax when the proper time interval lapses.”

Probably not even then. This family was slowing gaining a notorious reputation. Her father’s ancestors were always underhanded but they put on a good public face. That was the game. These days, people barely batted an eyelash at the airing of dirty laundry. In fact, the more the better, in some cases. Unless one was accused of murder – then attempted murder – all within a year. Folks tended to frown on that kind of scandal. 

Despite all the evidence to the contrary, plenty of people still thought Killian a murderer. His family reputation may never recover, and her legacy was attached to his – for better or worse. 

“Why didn’t you go out to see your girlfriend last night?”

The question rolled off Regina’s tongue before she would stop it. Normally, her curiosity could be curbed, but Killian always managed to push her off-kilter. 

“Don’t start, Regina,” he snapped.

“Is the glitter fading?”

Sort of, but Killian would be damned if he admitted it to his wife. “None of your business.”

“Fair enough.” Regina wondered how she would cope with details anyway. Be careful what you wish for and all that. “But speaking of business, you might want to appear before the board. They need reassurances.”

A heavy sigh passed his lips. “You’re the one with a mind for that stuff. I’m not cut out for it.”

“But you’re the figurehead,” she protested. “Sometimes you are going to have to act like it.”

He didn’t bother hiding his pout but Regina refused to let him wiggle out of this obligation. “I let you bump uglies with whomever you wish in exchange for us keeping up appearances. Now you have to pay the piper.”

Without another word, Regina headed for the door. The second it closed behind her, Killian flicked his middle finger and mimicked her voice as he tossed aside the covers. What a nagging bitch. His morning boner, however, instantly reminded him of Milah. Why didn’t he meet her last night? Fear of getting caught? Not really. Fear of getting too attached?

If he was honest, Killian liked Milah but never saw himself growing old in her arms. She was a lovely woman but he couldn’t see them lasting forever. How could he tell her that with her son languishing in a coma that he caused? Why start the fight when he didn’t want to break up now anyway?

He made a mental note to apologize to Milah as he headed for the shower. He could play the role of respectable businessman for one afternoon. Afterward, he would indulge in several drinks with his gal and finish the day with a side of kinky sex. 

****

Well, they were no help! Anna left the flower shop without any contact information for Belle Gold but refused to give up entirely. Instead, she would have to get creative, which Anna did once she arrived at the Park Street location. After overhearing the manager say he had to drop off paperwork to Belle, Anna figured all she had to do was follow the guy to his destination. 

Ok, yes, she may act like a stalker but how else was she going to gain this particular ally? The sight of the pink balloons on the lamppost had Anna grinning like a fool. A baby girl! How sweet!

Then again the idea of the mean and abrasive Mr. Gold having children made her cringe. Poor kids. Parking the car and taking out her binoculars, Anna wondered which car in the driveway belonged to which. What would Gold’s wife look like? Anna snapped to attention when she watched the front door open. A woman with chestnut curls emerged carrying a large purse. The baby was strapped to her belly and too cute for words. 

Anna watched Belle tuck her daughter into the SUV then walk around to the driver’s side of the car. “Where are you off to, Mrs. Gold,” Anna mused aloud.

Turns out, the errand ended up being to the grocery store. Better than Anna anticipated! Cart in one hand, she followed Belle at a distance down the aisles. Why would a billionaire’s wife do her own shopping?

Well, if she was going to make a move, Anna better do it. After inhaling a deep breath, Anna “accidentally” bumped her cart into Belle’s. The other woman was so startled that she dropped a box of cereal.  
“I’m so sorry,” Anna exclaimed as she bent to pick up the box. As she held the box out to Belle, Anna smiled at the baby. 

“Oh, she’s adorable! How old?”

“Five weeks,” Belle smiled and accepted the box back. “Her name is Vivianna.”

“Oh, that’s beautiful. I just got married, but I’m not sure about kids.”

“They’re work but so worth it.”

Wow, this woman was really nice. Not at all what Anna expected. “I’m Anna,” she said. “Anna Fisher – er, well, I haven’t changed my name yet.”

Belle shook the offered hand. “Belle Gold.”

“Gold? As in-”

“Yes. I should get going. I want to get the shopping done before Vivi wakes.”

“Of course. It was nice to meet you. Sorry again about the cart.”

“No problem.” 

Anna watched Belle go and now had an “in” for the next time they crossed paths. Surely a new mother would understand her and Elsa’s plight? Anna thought that appealing to the other woman’s maternal instincts would be best. Soon enough Anna would know if all this effort paid off. 

****

“Are you sure about this?”

David nodded to his most trusted VP. Sean had doubts and no one would blame him. Gold was not the type of man anyone wanted as an enemy. 

“If Gold buys Arendelle Tech, then half of our departments will be eliminated. R&D will be gone because Gold will use the cheaper facilities. I’m protecting our employees and keeping us relevant.”

“Can’t you ask Gold to make sure our employees find placement under his umbrella?”

David shook his head. “This company is my family’s legacy. My father ran it into the round and Gold used me to repair his reputation, but I’ve learned a lot since then. We _can _compete with Gold industries Inc.”__

____

Sean still looked doubtful. “But for how long?”

____

“I’m already pursuing leads. If we can partner with some of Gold’s other competitors, then we should be able to stand on our own.”

____

“And how do you know Gold won’t see this as a renewal of the Gold/Spencer rivalry?”

____

David shrugged. “If he wants to persecute me for doing the right thing, then so be it.”

____

The problem with that noble statement was that Gold was a much better businessman than David. Sure, Gold neglected to give David the details about this one deal, but he did discuss the matter with Neal. Now his boss wanted to go rogue in retaliation?

____

Catching the worry on Sean’s face, David spoke. “You disagree?”

____

“I think we should make every attempt to speak to Mr. Gold about your grievances.”

____

“His mind is made up,” David insisted. “Sean, I know the man. If we don’t break free, then we all drown.”

____

Well, when he put it that way, then Sean figured he better be on the right side of this fight. “What do you need me to do?”

____


	18. Chapter 18

“You’re right. The footage was altered.”

Graham could have kicked himself for not seeing it sooner.

Emma continued pacing the length of Graham’s office. The second she noticed the flicker in the video, she rushed right over here to get confirmation. In the short time, they knew each other, Emma came to respect Graham’s skills. There was very good reason why Gold kept the man on retainer. 

“So what do we do now?”

“We wait.”

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. “You can’t be serious.”

“The person who altered this-”

“Was Regina.”

Graham’s face contorted into a look of disapproval. “What evidence do you have to prove that theory?”

“My gut.”

“That won’t hold up in a court of law.”

“Do you have any idea what lengths Regina has already gone to in order to shield the precious Spencer name?”

“You’re too close to this situation, Emma.”

The dash of pity in his tone only surged her frustration. “Dammit, Graham! We’re talking about my husband! What if Regina was in that car with Zelena? What if she was driving and is throwing someone else under the bus?”

“You say Regina will do anything to protect her family?”

“Damn straight.”

“Well, that’s odd because Zelena is family.”

Hardly able to believe her ears, Emma folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. “I don’t believe it.”

Grahams shrugged. “Believe it.” He grabbed a file off his desk and handed it to her. “Albert Spencer’s long lost love child. Born just before he married Cora Mills.”

The facts stared her in the face but Emma wanted someone to blame that she could catch. She knew Regina was mixed up in this mess up to her eyeballs, but Emma didn’t see the evil queen bitch of Storybrooke going out on a limb for an illegitimate relative. “Zelena isn’t one of them, though,” she argued. “Not in the real sense.”

“But you just said Regina would do anything to protect the Spencer name. Zelena ran, which-”

“Could all be a red herring,” Emma interjected. “Regina could be as guilty as sin.”

“Possible,” he admitted. “Father and daughter could have decided to pay off the illegitimate sister and frame her for the accident, but why go to so much trouble? Zelena already made plans to skip town.”

“Convenient scapegoat. If we could find Zelena, then we stand a chance of connecting the dots.”

Graham nodded. “I’ll keep my eyes and ears open but right not it looks like Zelena went underground.”

“She won’t stay there forever.” At least, Emma hoped not. She didn’t want Zelena to turn out to be an intelligent criminal capable of evading capture. “People like her always make a comeback. The fact remains that we have an altered tape and I want to know who tried to cover their tracks.”

“Obviously, this someone wanted to make it look like Zelena was working alone.”

“Yes!” Emma placed Zelena’s file back on Graham’s desk and took a seat. “So why are you so convinced I am wrong to think Regina was her partner?”

“Because she’s the one you _want _to be guilty.”__

____

Emma scoffed. “I don’t _want _Regina to be but she usually is.”__

______ _ _

“Emma,” Graham said gently. “I have the utmost respect for you and your skills, but I’ve examined the scene and what happened that night wasn’t some grand scheme to hurt Neal. The accident was just that – an accident.”

______ _ _

Anger flared in Emma’s brown eyes. “The _only _reason it even happened was because someone else was negligent! The person in that other car wasn’t paying proper attention and they didn’t bother to stop and help Neal! Now he is in a coma and might never wake up and I want the people in that other car to be held accountable!”__

________ _ _ _ _

Graham nodded. “And anyone else could have been in Neal’s place. My point is that no one in this scenario ever purposely targeted your husband.”

________ _ _ _ _

“So they should get away with it? Is that what you’re saying?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Absolutely not. What I am suggesting is that you take a step back from this case and let me handle the video angle.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I can’t do that.” Her heart constricted at the very idea of letting someone else handle the precious details. If she wasn’t working this case, that meant she wasn’t lifting a finger to help Neal. Instead, she would be going about her life while he wasted away in a hospital bed. “My husband needs me.”

________ _ _ _ _

“So does your family.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Everyone else in my family is healthy,” she argued. 

________ _ _ _ _

Graham hated to be the voice of reason, but the sooner someone told Emma the truth, the sooner she would be able to move forward. “Isn’t your sister having a baby? You’re missing out on moments you can’t get back. Take care of your kids. Isn’t that what your husband would want?”

________ _ _ _ _

Probably, but if Emma didn’t solve this case, then what would happen? Would Neal ever wake up? How did she just pick up where she left off as if he didn’t exist?

________ _ _ _ _

“I will dig into the tape and keep you posted,” Graham promised. “For now, why don’t you go home?”

________ _ _ _ _

She was clearly being dismissed. Emma swallowed her resentment only because Graham had a good point and she needed his help. With a nod, she got to her feet and headed out the door. Maybe an afternoon with the kids was just what she needed. 

________ _ _ _ _

****

________ _ _ _ _

Belle was busy putting away groceries when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and held her tight. Robbie’s lips pressed into her neck, making her sigh aloud.

________ _ _ _ _

“I can’t wait until I have you back in my bed,” he whispered in her ear.

________ _ _ _ _

The husky words sent shivers of anticipation through her blood. “Silly man,” she giggled. “I’m in your bed every night.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Not every night,” he grumbled before nibbling on her earlobe.

________ _ _ _ _

Another giggle passed Belle’s lips as she looked over her shoulder to see her husband’s heated gaze looking back at her with unwavering devotion. This was the first time since giving birth that Belle felt like a woman again. A desired woman. Being a mother was wonderful, but there were moments that Belle felt like a milk machine.

________ _ _ _ _

“We still have one more week. And I have another ten pounds to lose.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Belle,” Gold breathed. There were no words adequate enough to justly express the love and desire he felt for his wife, so Gold bent to kiss her lips and show her through action. The touch was soft at first but then intensified as Gold urged her lips to part for him and then curled his tongue around hers until Belle melted into his body with a moan. 

________ _ _ _ _

This kiss reminded Belle of the first they shared in the hotel. Soft and hesitant, yet consuming and passionate and needy. Belle’s blood warmed and she felt her core moisten. However, she forced her mouth to separate from temptation. 

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re teasing me,’ she panted.

________ _ _ _ _

“A little, but I want you to know how much I love you.”

________ _ _ _ _

Touched, Belle cupped his cheek in her hand and ran her thumb over his whiskers. “Still? After all this time?”

________ _ _ _ _

Gold nodded and smoothed his hands up and down her back. “You’re the other half of my soul, Belle. No matter how much time passes, or the changes that happen to us, I will _always _want you.”__

________ _ _ _ _

__“Even when I am old and grey?”_ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

A broad smile lit up Gold’s features. “I’ll always be older and greyer than you, sweetheart. I think I can manage.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Unable to resist, Belle kissed him deeply. Yet, this time it was her husband who broke the touch. “We should check on the kids.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her heart sank a little. “We should plan a vacation.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“To the castle?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sounded so hopeful and excited by the idea that Belle felt a tad guilty when she shook her head. “Somewhere just the two of us can visit.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sure Vivi would love to see Scotland.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

A laugh bubbled out of her throat. “Yes, but you and I can do something more local, can’t we?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sure.” Gold could think of a few places he could take Belle for a quick getaway, just the two of them. The question was how long she wanted to leave the babies. His headquarters in New York would be a good destination. Gold could kill two birds with one stone by checking up on his business and showing Belle the city. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then I will trust you to make preparations.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And when did you want this vacation to take place, Mrs. Gold?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mentally recalling her calendar, Belle opened her mouth to respond, but that’s when their son came crashing into the kitchen.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Papa!” he screamed happily and ran to hug Gold’s legs.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bailey!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Up! Up! Up!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Smiling like a fool, Gold looked down at the toddler. “Aren’t you getting too big?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No! Up, Papa!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold chuckled and lifted his son to rest on his hip then kissed the child’s cheek. Bailey wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and grinned. “Love Papa.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you, too.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle’s heart melted at the sight of her two favorite boys. A moment later, the baby monitor sounded and Belle went to check on her daughter. When she came back downstairs with a dry and nursing baby in her arms, she found Robbie and Bae on the couch watching the TV.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Isn’t he a bit young for this?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold glanced away from the stock reports to glance at Belle. “He has to learn sometime.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really? I think he should learn his sums first.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Belle, our son is going to run an empire one day. The sooner he grasps the concepts the better,”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wait, they agreed Bae could be whatever he chose. As parents, they decided to allow their son to decide his own future. However, Belle didn’t call Robbie out on this right now because Bae piped up. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mommy?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you doing?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Feeding your sister.” Belle had a blanket draped over her shoulder and the baby so no one saw the details. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can I see?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robbie’s head whipped around so fast to stare at their eldest that Belle threw her head back and laughed. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not now, sweetie,” she said between giggles.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why?” The tot didn’t understand. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because it’s something only mommies do for their babies.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The toddler stared at his mother for a long moment, then turned his attention to his father and climbed onto Gold’s lap. “Cartoons, Daddy!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold chuckled. “The news isn’t over.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I want cartoons!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It isn’t your turn yet.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bailey pouted but didn’t argue. Instead, he climbed down to sit on the floor and play with his toy cars. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Curious kid,” Gold said to his wife during the next commercial. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle shifted Vivianna to her shoulder to burp her and gave her husband a teasing look. “Wonder where he gets it from?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have some contracts to look over after this. Will you be ok with them?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Contracts?” Belle didn’t like the sound of that. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just simple paperwork, I promise.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vivi burped, which got a smile from both her parents. Belle shifted the baby to continue feeding. The last thing Belle wanted was to doubt her husband but how could she not? Robbie wanted to stay relevant despite the fact he had more than enough wealth to quit working and live a life of leisure. Of course, he hoped one of his children would take over his business, and Belle could hardly fault him for wanting to continue a legacy. Her concern stemmed from the fact Robbie would spend too much time on work and miss out of so many milestones of their children’s childhoods. Look how big Bae grew in only a handful of years!

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her beautiful son spoke a mile a minute and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off most of the time, but he was curious and bright and soaked up information like a sponge. Bailey would be reading soon and the knowledge made Belle’s eyes sting. The same would happen with Vivianna. Right now she was small and precious, but in the blink of an eye, Vivi would be growing into her own person. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold handed Belle the remote and headed down the hall. Behind closed doors, he checked on the details of the Arendelle acquisition then called his second at the main hub. Sure enough, he found the loophole. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Elsa Fisher wanted to keep a grip on all family stocks because as long as the family held a certain percentage, their votes would trump any made by their parent company or conglomerates. Such a clause was so ludicrous that no one would have the guts to even try to slip it past him. Yet, the young, untrained Elsa did exactly that. Something wasn’t right here.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Several clicks of the mouse later, Gold grinned like a cat about to pounce on the canary. Well, well, well, seems this town had the pleasure of hosting yet another member of the Fisher clan. He didn’t have all the pieces of the puzzle yet, but Gold would get the information he needed. Tonight.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	19. Chapter 19

The invitation took her off guard. Emma spent the last few days with her kids and catching up on quality time. They visited Neal and ran into Milah. The other woman apologized and Emma didn’t have the heart to hold a grudge. Milah came back to the house and seemed genuinely upset about Neal’s condition. Unfortunately, Emma didn’t have the time to have a long talk with her mother-in-law about Neal and his future. 

Kayla had to be enrolled in pre-school by the end of the summer and Emma was dragging her feet on the daycare arrangements. In the back of her mind, she knew she had to talk to her sister but the task was low on the list. And now Ashley Herman sent an invitation to her to RSVP to Mary-Margaret’s baby shower? Why was Ashley, of all people, in charge of the planning?

Even as she asked the question, Emma knew the answer. Neal was in a permanent coma and Mary-Margaret couldn’t bother to pick up the phone. Then again, Emma didn’t bother to take the first step either. In fact, she ignored Mary-Margaret’s efforts during those first days Neal was in the hospital. 

On impulse, Emma snatched her phone from her back pocket and called Aurora. Apparently, everyone knew Ashley took over but since the shower was a surprise, Mary-Margaret had to stay in the dark. 

Guilt gnawed Emma’s conscience but when she called her sister she got the voicemail message buzzing in her ear. Emma hung up without a word. Instead, she decided to head to her office to check on her current client list. Yes, she backed off of Neal’s case but she couldn’t stop working. In fact, she had to talk to Gold about the insurance. That should be fun. 

“Mom?”

Emma’s head snapped up. “Yeah?”

Henry had his backpack over his shoulder. “I’m heading out.”

“Ok.”

“See ya.”

“Stay safe.”

The second the front door closed, Milah stepped into the hall. “You give him a lot of freedom for a thirteen-year-old.”

“He’s a good kid.”

“Emma, I think-”

“I don’t care.” Emma threw Milah a glare that would make murderers pee their pants. “Don’t start telling me how to parent.”

“I’m trying to help.”

“There’s nothing that needs fixing here.”

Yeah, right. Milah took one look at Emma and could tell she was coming apart at the seams. Of course, the prideful brat wouldn’t listen to reason. Instead of pressing the matter, Milah decided to try a different approach. “If you need help with anything, I am here.”

The offer was meant to be a kind one - or a peace offering – but hostility filled the air once Emma heard the words. Emma had a tough time believing this woman who used her own son to get back at her ex. Milah couldn’t be trusted. Nevertheless, Emma gritted her teeth and swallowed her harsh feelings.

“Thanks, Milah.”

“Do you-”

“I’m going to check on Kayla, then head to the office for a bit. Can you handle dinner?”

“Sure.”

“Ok. Great.” Emma nodded and headed upstairs.

Kayla was asleep. Emma kissed her daughter’s brow and forgot why she was so upset a second ago. When she stepped into the hall a few minutes later, she saw the door to Milah’s room ajar and her curiosity got the better of her. Who in the world did Milah know in Storybrooke that made her want to go out all the time?

Before second thoughts could get the better of her, Emma crossed the threshold and saw Milah’s purse on her bed. Her phone was right next to the floral leather. A split second later the cell rested in Emma’s palm. No password protection. Sloppy, Milah, very sloppy.

The list of contacts was a mile long, so Emma brought up the recent text history. Shit, she wished she hadn’t. These messages were explicit and the bile rose in the back of her throat just imagining her mother-in-law hooking up with random men. No, not “men” but rather only one. Milah had one lover and she referred to him as “K”.

Wait.

The phone number attached to “K”’s messages looked familiar. 

Seconds later, two-and-two snapped together. Shock hit Emma like a ton of bricks and the phone slipped from her fingers to plop back on the bed. Needing air, she stumbled out into the hall and barely managed to keep her footing. She practically ran out the front door. Cool air crashed into her face as she raced to her car. 

Why did she feel so betrayed? Emma knew Killian and Milah were involved in the past. Back then, she and Neal were balancing a lot and she lived with her sister while Neal went to school. She and Henry saw Neal on weekends, so Killian and Milah’s affair was never in their faces. Emma didn’t really care because back then she didn’t like Killian enough to give a damn about his personal life. Neal cared, though. 

Now, Emma had no claim to the man whatsoever, so why did the fact that Milah and Killian picked up where they left off make her want to punch a concrete wall? Because Killian was married and insisted on being an adulterous hag? Or because she still thought he felt something for her? She never expected Killian to be a eunuch but she thought that if what they shared was _real _then he would have…pined over her a bit longer. Instead, the guy jumps between the sheets with Milah?!__

____

How would her life be different if she had slept with Killian when she had the chance? Would they be together? Would he have divorced Regina while she divorced Neal? Or would their passion have run a natural course and faded into nothing but a bad memory?

____

Emma raked a hand through her hair as she cursed under her breath and took a turn too fast. What the hell was wrong with her? She chose Neal! The father of her children was in a coma and here she was raging over a guy she flirted with years ago getting down with her mother-in-law? Sure, it was gross, but none of her business! Killian had a right to his personal life and if he wanted to step out on Regina, then it was his head he was risking. He could sleep with whomever he chose. Obviously, he chose Milah. 

____

God! Why did she even care?

____

Because she hated the idea of Killian moving on while she was stuck in limbo not knowing what would come next?

____

Emma spent a solid hour at the office but couldn’t focus. Finally, she gave up the ghost and went home to check on Kayla. Sure enough, Milah headed out once Emma returned. Fine. Paperwork would keep Emma distracted long enough for her logic to return. 

____

****

____

Belle crawled back into bed and was asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Nevertheless, Gold carefully rose out of bed, gathered some clothes, and tip-toed downstairs to dress. He only had a few hours to do what needed to be done but had an alibi in his back pocket just in case. 

____

The GPS took him to the location Graham texted earlier this evening. The cabin was tucked about a mile off the main road. Despite the late hours, lights illuminated the windows. Gold parked and marched straight up to the door. He didn’t come here to do things by halves so he knocked boldly. The drapes rustled and he caught a glimpse of a face before the curtains fell back in place. 

____

The second the door opened, Gold spoke. “What are you up to?”

____

Ingrid smiled calmly. “Hello, Mr. Gold. Would you like to come in for some tea? It’s chilly out there.”

____

“Cut the nonsense. Tell me what scheme you’ve hatched.”

____

She blinked innocently. “Scheme? Why would you think-?”

____

“Because you’re hiding all the way out here instead of staying with your nieces in the most luxurious hotel in town.”

____

One thing about Gold – he was as sharp as a tack. “You think your presence will bully me into submission? That I’ll tell you my plans?”

____

“If you want to save your company from complete inhalation, then you will come clean now.”

____

Without another word, Ingrid slammed the door in his face, turned out the lights, and waited. Gold shouted threats through the door, but twenty minutes later he drove away and Ingrid grabbed her phone.

____

“He’s suspicious already,” she said the second Albert answered. 

____

“What?”

____

Her accomplice sounded angry but Ingrid didn’t care. “He found me.”

____

“How?!”

____

“Does it matter?”

____

“Then he’s found the loophole buried in the contract.”

____

“Not necessarily.”

____

Albert scoffed over the line. “Don’t be naïve. He wouldn’t tip his hand by telling you.”

____

“No, he took a chance coming here tonight. He acted like he was sneaking around.”

____

“How can you tell?”

____

“Firstly, because he waited until the cover of night to pay me a visit. If he wasn’t sneaking, he would have shown up during the day. Also, I offered him tea and he refused.”

____

Dead silence fell over the connection before Albert burst into fits of laughter. “Seriously?”

____

“I know how he operates. Gold likes to keep people jumping through hoops. He would walk into a lion’s den despite all his misgivings just to see if the other party will tip their hand or give away a clue he can use to gain the upper hand. The fact he didn’t tonight speaks volumes.”

____

“His wife just had a baby.”

____

Ah, yes. Family always made matters more complicated. “Can we use it to our advantage?”

____

Albert considered a moment before answering. “Hard to say. The pair is pretty solid and he didn’t slip an inch when the first brat was born.”

____

“They can’t be that well off if he’s sneaking out in the middle of the night to track me down.”

____

“When push comes to shove, I’m not convinced the family is the leverage we need.”

____

“They’re that solid?”

____

“Well, come to think if it…” Albert relayed the tale of how Zelena came to town and how Belle moved out temporarily. “She’s been back under his roof for the last three months and seems as devoted as ever. But what was exploited once can be exploited again. We just need the right trigger.”

____

“A crack may be all we need.” Ingrid didn’t have children, but she remembered how she sister Gerda changed when she had Elsa. Women shifted their focus from worldly cares to the good of their offspring. Gold’s wife may not be a very happy wife, but willing to stay with Gold to ensure her children were properly looked after.

____

“Let me think on this.”

____

“You’re not backing out, are you?”

____

“No.” Ingrid came too far for that. “I’ll call tomorrow with contingencies.”

____

“Good.”

____

The moment Ingrid ended the call she heaved a sigh. No one said Gold would be a weak opponent. From now on, she would just have to be more creative and stay one step ahead. 

____

****

____

Belle waited in the foyer with Vivianna in her arms. The grocery bags in her husband’s hands didn’t satisfy her curiosity. “Where did you go?”

____

“To get some milk and your favorite candy.”

____

“At ten after midnight?”

____

“I couldn’t sleep.” With a smile, Gold kissed her cheek. “And I don’t want you to want for anything.”

____

The gesture was sweet but Belle thought Robbie overcompensated a bit. He had that look in his eye. The one he got when business got sticky, but what sort of business could he have at almost twelve-thirty in the morning?

____

Well aware of Belle’s scrutiny, Gold put down the bag and held out his hands. “May I?”

____

Vivianna fussed as Belle handed her to her father, but she instantly settled when Gold hugged her close.

____

“You’re up awfully late, Princess,” he crooned. The baby babbled and grabbed at his shirt collar. Gold continued talking cheerfully to his daughter before picking up the grocery bag and carrying both into the kitchen. For a moment, Belle thought to follow but instead went upstairs to fit in a quick shower. 

____

Despite the fact Vivianna’s feedings were on a more regular schedule these days, Belle still had no idea when she would be able to fit in some of the most basic tasks. All the while, the look on her husband’s face when he walked through the door bothered her, yet Belle couldn’t pinpoint why.

____

As much as she wanted to linger under the hot spray, Belle also wanted to get in a power nap before Vi’s next feeding. Finding the time to get even the simplest things done seemed like an uphill battle. She needed Robbie’s help, support, and love. So why did she get the impression something else split his focus from his family? Maybe she should push the matter, but Belle didn’t want a fight on top of everything else. She’d keep her eyes peeled, though.

____


	20. Chapter 20

Belle emerged from a cloud of steam wrapped in a towel to find a nightgown. The second she grabbed an oversized tee out of her dresser drawer, she threw the towel on the bed. Wait, where was her underwear? No sooner did she find a comfortable pair and a trickle of milk leaked from her nipple. Curses fell from her lips as she turned to retrieve the towel, but Belle instantly froze at the sight of her husband in the doorway.

The air crackled between them. Wordlessly, Gold moved to his wife’s side. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable. Gently, he cupped her leaking breast and bent to lick the excess milk from her flesh. 

Shocks of pleasure tore through her being. Belle moaned as she laced her fingers through his hair and held him closer. 

Robbie loved sucking her when she lactated. Surprisingly, Belle had some of the most amazing orgasms when he drank from her while thrusting deep into her secret place. That knowledge alone soaked her sex. Only one more week and they could resume intimacy, but right now, her husband played with fire. 

“Don’t,” she gasped. “It will start flowing if you-”

Another gasp left her lips, then a cry of surprise when Robbie pushed her backward onto the bed. He climbed over her prone form and resumed suckling her aching nipple while his hands caressed every inch of her he could reach.

“Robbie,” Belle pleaded as she did her best to resist him. “We can’t.”

Bloody hell, they can’t! Did she have any idea how she drove him to madness? Yes, Gold could give Belle time to heal, but all he wanted right now was to sink into her warmth and get lost in her essence. What difference did one more week really make?

Delicious milk flowed into his mouth. The trickle became a steady stream and his fingers found her dripping sex. A hoarse moan passed his lips when he released her breast to find her lips. Belle returned the kiss with fervor but tried in vain to push his hand away from her pulsing folds. 

“We can have this,” he whispered against her lips. “Let me give you pleasure.”

“Robbie-” But then he was kissing her again and all her protests faded. Thoughts scattered and Belle became lost in a haze of sensation. 

That clever mouth if his returned to her breast and licked it dry before moving down her body and over her stomach. Her nails dug into the sheets when Robbie spread her legs wide. Belle’s core clenched as those dark eyes studied her exposed flesh. There was something deeply erotic about lying here completely exposed and vulnerable while her husband was fully clothed and ready to pounce. 

“The baby-”

“Is sleeping,” Gold growled. “So is Bae.”

Alright, so she shouldn’t be too loud. Wait. No. Belle should be putting him off, not lying here complacent! “One more week.”

“ _No _,” he growled before his mouth lowered to kiss her folds. If he didn’t taste her now, he would die!__

____

Pleasure burst behind her eyes. So much so that Belle had to turn her head to scream into her pillow. Oh, his tongue knew just where to tease! Robbie savored every inch of her sex, licked every part of her folds until they pulsed harder and harder, then and only then, did he suck her clit. Writhing, Belle met each stroke of his tongue with a roll of her hips. The only way this could get any better was if he thrust a finger inside her, but Gold maintained strict control. Until the appropriate time lapsed, he wouldn’t risk her health. 

____

Head spinning, Gold savored his bride’s sweet taste. Oh, how he missed this! Belle’s scent consumed his senses to the point his balls tightened nearly to the point of no return. As always, he wanted her to come first. Long ago, he made a vow to see to her pleasure and he wouldn’t renege if he could help it. 

____

Belle jerked uncontrollably and arched her back off the bed. Her screams were muffled by the pillow but Gold refused to relent until every last aftershock faded. Belle struggled to regain her breath as the orgasm faded and her heartbeat slowed. Gold sat on his knees and released his erection. 

____

Through hooded eyes she watched him take his penis in his hand and stroke himself. His other hand cupped his sac. She should help him but Belle’s limbs felt like jelly. Robert didn’t last long. Half a dozen tugs and his climax burst. Hot seed spurt forth as his back bowed. The ejaculation landed on Belle’s stomach and Gold collapsed on the other side of the bed. Belle listened to his panting as her fingers swirled in the white substance left on her skin.

____

Beside her, Gold stared at the ceiling trying to recall the last time he had an orgasm. Five weeks? Longer. 

____

This release felt fantastic but his body craved more than a rushed hand job. Obviously, being deprived and finally indulging now had him remembering what could be but a few minutes later, Gold regained his willpower. Without a word, he rose to his feet and began to undress. His intention was to crawl into bed beside his wife, but Belle also rose and pulled her tee over her head. 

____

He wanted to say something but the words got clogged in his throat. Was she angry? Wearing only his boxers, he climbed into bed. Belle joined him. A few minutes later, Robbie curled up behind her and she could feel his erection pressing into her bottom. Poor man. With two kids driving them crazy, she was ashamed to say she neglected him. 

____

“I’m sorry we have to wait,” she whispered.

____

Silence. Belle glanced over her shoulder. Robbie shifted, but his arousal wasn’t so easily hidden. A moment later, Belle ducked under the covers.

____

“Belle? What are you-?”

____

A second later, he felt her tug at his waistband and knew her intention. Part of him said he should stop her but the other part, the primal side that craved pleasure, refused to take the higher road. A low growl vibrated in his throat when Belle took his hard cock between her soft lips. 

____

“Yes,” he moaned. “Belle!”

____

He needed this – he needed _her _!__

______ _ _

That clever tongue of hers swirled around his tip, then she sucked him hard before taking his length in her mouth. Oh, yes! Yes, just like that! Gold went wild and thrust only a handful of times before he saw stars. Belle swallowed every drop of his cum. 

______ _ _

With a smile, Belle emerged from beneath the covers to see her husband falling asleep. Good to know her skills weren’t rusty. With a contented sigh, Belle snuggled up to her soulmate and closed her eyes. They still had it.

______ _ _

****

______ _ _

Dr. Zelena Weston drove the car that ran Neal Cassidy off the road and caused him to crash into a tree. Every report concluded the same, but Emma’s gut insisted there was more to the story. That someone else was involved. Why on earth would Zelena go out of her way to steal Killian’s car?

______ _ _

As far as Emma knew, Killian and Zelena weren’t connected in any way. Zelena owned that green Mustang and it was plausible she wanted a car no one would recognize, but then why go to the trouble of stealing another rare automobile? Was Zelena just that stupid, or did she want the blame to land on her estranged family?

______ _ _

On a hunch, Emma obtained Killian’s phone records. Apparently, Zelena and Killian had quite a lot of contact. But why? What was she missing?

______ _ _

On impulse, Emma got into her car and drove to the Spencer estate. Being a P.I. had its advantages – like obtaining the gate codes from the family’s security firm. Once the iron gate with a gigantic “S” opened, Emma drove around to the garage. No one was around so she parked and headed inside the building. Even with all the elaborate security measures, she waltzed in without any opposition. Did Zelena do the same? Is that why Regina was covering her ass?

______ _ _

Two feet away, Killian’s prized car sat in its space – polished to the nines. Emma palmed her camera and walked around the vehicle. The camera lens zoomed in on the frame. Nothing looked unusual but Killian could have gotten the car repaired if there was damage. Emma got a shot of the license plate. These days, every time a car received repairs from a legitimate source, there was a public report. 

______ _ _

“Emma?” 

______ _ _

Jerking around, she saw none other than the man himself blinking at her. “Hey,” she said as casually as she could manage.

______ _ _

Killian stepped forward. “Did you need something? Is it Neal?”

______ _ _

Oh, _now _he was concerned? A steel resolve flooded her system as she looked Killian in the eye. “I want answers.”__

________ _ _ _ _

Killian shrugged. “About?”

________ _ _ _ _

“This car.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Listen, Emma, I don’t know what-”

________ _ _ _ _

“Zelena Weston apparently came all the way out here to steal _your _vehicle before speeding toward the airport and sideswiping Neal as she went. What I can’t figure out is why.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The woman was crazy,” he argued. “More than a few screws loose.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma’s hands went to her hips as she fixed him with an expectant look. Killian’s hands went in his pockets. “You doubt her mental state?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why did you call her that night?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Killian mentally cringed at the question. He forgot who he was talking to for a second. Emma had plenty of sources and she wasn’t here in a friendly capacity. “I can’t tell you that.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma scoffed. “More family secrets?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Something like that.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bastard had the balls the smile at her! That rakish grin always came out when he wanted to get someone on his side. Pissed, Emma took her keys out of her pocket and held one up so he could see, then she pointed to the car. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Give me a straight answer, Killian, or I’ll ruin your perfect paint job!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You wouldn’t fucking dare!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Try me!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Emma-”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll sketch your name on the fender,” she threatened.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Killian held up his hands and inched forward. He paused when her keys got too close to the paint. “Ok, ok, Zelena is Regina’s sister – half-sister.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And she just figured what was yours was hers?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She wanted to get back at Regina for being the privileged daughter!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then why did she have more contact with you than the rest of the family?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because why?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just because!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The desperation in his eyes suddenly made all the pieces fall into place. Zelena knew about Milah! That’s why both Regina and Killian bent over backwards to cover for her! They didn’t want news of Killian’s extramarital activities going public! Wait, people already decided Zelena ran Neal off the road so why alter the tapes unless…

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma’s eyes widened. “Oh, God,” she breathed.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Emma,” Killian pleaded. “It’s not what you think.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Isn’t it?” In a haze of fury, she scratched the key along the front fender, causing a horrid noise that left a ragged tear in its wake. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You bitch!” Killian grabbed Emma’s arm in an effort to take away her keys and protect his precious car but Emma fought back and punched him in the face. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Killian stumbled back with a cry of pain. Blood gushed from his nose and he threw her a dirty look but that didn’t stop Emma from throwing all her accusations at his feet.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know about Milah! Zelena knew too! She was blackmailing you, wasn’t she?! Oh, God! Oh my God! You were in the car, weren’t you! That’s why the security footage was altered! Why Regina-”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The truth threatened to double her over but Emma managed to grasp the fraying threads of her control. Murderous rage made her see red. Killian made no denials. He didn’t say a word in his own defense which was enough to break the last cracks around her temper. Charging forward, Emma kneed him in the groin, ignored his howls of pain, and punched and kicked at anything she could reach. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You fucking bastard! How could you do that?! He was your friend! Your _friend _! And you left him to die!”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No! Wait! Listen!”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Like hell she’d listen to scum like him! Killian fell to the ground and for good measure, Emma stomped on his balls. The sight of Killian groaning as he cupped himself only offered the smallest amount of satisfaction. She wanted to hurt him more because he deserved worse. And, oh, she would hurt him. More than he ever imagined, but for now, she’d leave him bleeding in the dirt.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That was for Neal,” she said of her shoulder as she headed back to her car.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	21. Chapter 21

Would the pain ever stop? Killian writhed in agony as Emma raged. He couldn’t blame her, all things considered. 

When she turned to leave and fired that parting shot, he forced words out of his throat. “Zelena was driving! I swear!”

Pausing halfway out the door, Emma glanced over her shoulder. Not an ounce of pity marred her face. “But you were there! God, Killian! You know Neal and you _left _him! Left him to die for all you knew! He was once your best friend and you just drove away? What sort of callous monster does that? Zelena, sure, but _you _? Left Neal on the side of the road like a piece of garbage? And for what? To protect the fact you’re sleeping with his mother? That was worth his life?!”____

_____ _

Balls aching so hard he’d thought they’d fall off, Killian struggled to his feet. “Emma,” he begged. “Please let me explain.”

_____ _

“Explain,” she laughed hysterically. “Because you think there is validation for what you did?”

_____ _

“I didn’t have a choice! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull?! Zelena had me in her back pocket!”

_____ _

How could she have ever had any sort of feeling for this man other than disgust? Zelena blackmailed him, so he left Neal on the side of the road because he was that selfish! He cared more about himself and his bed bunny than anyone else. 

_____ _

“You had a choice,” she spat. “You chose to protect yourself! You’re a sad excuse for a man. You’d rather protect Milah than save Neal. All because you had to bang the woman behind Regina’s back? Tell me, Killian, does Milah know her only son is in that hospital bed because of you?”

_____ _

His baby blues fell to the floor.

_____ _

“Figures,” she scoffed. “You’re too much of a coward to tell the woman who sucks your cock that your partner-in-crime was the one to hurt Neal and that you stood by and watched! So who altered the security footage? Zelena? Or did you do that on your own?”

_____ _

Killian’s eyes snapped to her face. “Leave it, Emma. I’m serious.”

_____ _

“Or what? The Spencers will come after me? I’m not afraid of you!”

_____ _

“Zelena committed the crimes here! Not me!”

_____ _

“You were _complacent _, you son of a bitch! You were there! You could have at the very least dialed 911 as you scurried away like a rat! Neal may never see his kids grow up because you were a fucking coward!”__

_______ _ _ _

Killian sized her shoulders and gave her a solid shake. “Neal is my friend! I love him just as you do!”

_______ _ _ _

“Liar!” 

_______ _ _ _

Emma escaped his grip but then Killian did something so unexpected that she froze in utter shock. He kissed her. Killian forced a kiss on her lips and when she didn’t respond he backed off. Emma’s rage returned and she decked him in the jaw. Pain exploded in her hand as she watched Killian fall to the ground like a pathetic loser. This time she ran for her car and didn’t look back.

_______ _ _ _

Emma figured out the truth. What would The Spencers do now? Killian wouldn’t want her babbling to Milah. Leaving town wasn’t an option. Not only was Emma not a coward, but Neal was here. 

_______ _ _ _

Nevertheless, Emma needed some insurance to protect her in case Regina or Albert knocked on her door. Without thinking, she drove to Gold’s house. 

_______ _ _ _

Belle answered the door with a smile and the first thing Emma thought was that she looked really good for a woman who just had a baby. 

_______ _ _ _

“He’s in the living room.”

_______ _ _ _

“Thanks.” How did Belle know she wanted to see Gold?

_______ _ _ _

Upon entering the living room, he understood. Henry and Gold were focused on a chessboard while Bailey watched the game from his father’s lap. Henry came here when he said he was studying for school? So while she left her daughter in daycare, Henry literally played games?

_______ _ _ _

“Hey.”

_______ _ _ _

Henry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. “Mom!”

_______ _ _ _

“This is studying?” Emma blinked innocently, which threw her son off his center even more.

_______ _ _ _

“Mr. Gold said I could come over.”

_______ _ _ _

“With your mother’s permission,” Gold nodded to Emma. “I wouldn’t have allowed it otherwise.”

_______ _ _ _

“You guys are the ones with a new baby, so Henry should have known better than to bother you.”

_______ _ _ _

“Nonsense. Vivianna sleeps most of the time and I can’t help with feedings yet, so Henry helps me keep my senses sharp.”

_______ _ _ _

“Yes, well, I have some business I would like to discuss. Privately.”

_______ _ _ _

Gold looked amused for a split second before he turned to Henry. “Would you mind keeping an eye on Bae?”

_______ _ _ _

“Sure.” He took the toddler and bounced the boy on his lap and Gold and Emma headed down the hallway to his home office. 

_______ _ _ _

The moment they were behind closed doors, Gold braced for the worst. “Is this about Neal?”

_______ _ _ _

“Sort of. His vitals are steady, so he’s fine, all things considered. I’m here to discuss the accident.”

_______ _ _ _

“Go on.”

_______ _ _ _

Full of nervous energy and having no outlet, Emma paced. “I’ve been working with Graham. Did he tell you?”

_______ _ _ _

“The man is very discreet.”

_______ _ _ _

“He got his hands on a surveillance tape that I proved was doctored.”

_______ _ _ _

“By whom?”

_______ _ _ _

“My guess? Regina. She has the money and resources.”

_______ _ _ _

This news made Gold’s shoulders sag. “What else do you suspect? Regina is known to clean up the messes of her family to spare their reputation. You’re saying so covered for Zelena because of their blood connection?”

_______ _ _ _

“Not exactly.” Emma finally sat on the couch. “Zelena caused Neal to crash, but Killian was in the car. He didn’t bother to help.”

_______ _ _ _

Gold’s eyes widened but his expression remained neutral. He always knew Killian Jones was a piece of shit, but apparently, he underestimated how much the bastard stank. “You’re sure?”

_______ _ _ _

“Have it from the horse’s mouth. Evidence says they stopped, but Killian didn’t lift a finger.” Anger choked her. “ _Left him _. Neal may have recovered if Killian had gotten him help right away. That’s what I can’t forgive.”__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Neal’s condition is complicated. You can’t know for sure if-”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“The hell I don’t! Zelena I can see fleeing a scene to save her sorry ass, but Killian should have done more! He’s an accessory and Regina covered for him! I want to know how we can punish them all!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Her use of the term “we” had Gold arching his brows. “Since when did I become involved in this?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Since you’re the only other person with enough clout in this town to stand up to The Spencers.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He considered a moment. Albert held no power, but Regina still possessed a few handfuls. They had money, though mostly due to Killian’s family holdings. Nevertheless, though the family was crippled, Gold hesitated to go after them outright like he did for decades. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“My past vendetta with the family is famous, but why would I jeopardize my current tranquility to reignite a feud that could hurt my family?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“You lost Cora to Albert and were so consumed with jealousy that you ran them into the ground!” Emma refused to flinch or back down in the face of his refusal. “And now they took down a friend of yours. Not only that, they did so with a woman that nearly destroyed that family you hold so dear. What about justice?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Gold chuckled. “Justice? No, it would be revenge. Let’s call things by their proper names.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine. Don’t you want to get even?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

With Zelena? Oh, yes. Gold desperately wanted that witch’s head on a spike, but she was wise enough to lay low aboard where he didn’t have as far of a reach. One day, that redheaded muzzle will peak up from the ether and he would be ready. However, he had no vested interest in Killian Jones. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll hire the best doctor for Neal and make sure to investigate the most advanced treatments. I promise to do everything in my power to make sure he wakes up. In the meantime, you’ll receive full benefits.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“A payoff?” Why hide her disgust at this point? “I should have expected as much. Looks like I got my hopes up.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“My family-”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Neal is your family!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Gold let her rant before he calmly responded. “Yes, in many ways he is, but I know he wouldn’t want you to rain down vengeance. You should focus on helping him wake up.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Unbelievable! What a hypocrite! He moved heaven and earth to triumph over The Spencers because he was _dumped _but when a man who is practically his son needs his help, Gold washes his hands of the situation? Despicable!__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Henry won’t be visiting you anymore.” Emma rose and Gold did the same. “I don’t want him learning your tricks.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If that is what you want.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It is.” Emma snapped on her way out the door. “Henry,” she called as she made her way to the front door. “We’re leaving!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bailey covered his ears with his hands and cowered away from Emma’s shouting. Henry grabbed his backpack and thanked Belle before leaving with his mother. By this time, Gold returned to the living room and scooped his son up into his arms. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Were you a good boy?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bae nodded.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gold ruffled his hair, kissed his cheek, then set him back on his feet. Questions burned a while in his skull and he wished he had the foresight to ask Emma why Killian and Zelena were in supposed cahoots. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Robbie?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His wife’s voice tugged Gold out of his thoughts and his eyes found her lovely face. “Yes, my love?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Vivi is fed and sleeping. I’m going to the gym, then the store.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He nodded. “Bae and I will be fine.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle gave him a brilliant smile before heading out the door. Bae waved in his mother’s wake. There was a time the child would have thrown a fit, but ever since Bailey turned three he seemed more confident. Gosh, Gold hated to think how Vivianna would behave in two years. He shuddered at the thought.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hello again.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle blinked and looked over at the next locker and saw the girl from the grocery store. “Oh, hi! Ummm…?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anna,” she supplied. “Nice to see you again.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, likewise. I’m Belle, by the way.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know. You seem to be famous around here.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Famous? Not the word Belle would use, but being Robbie’s wife gave her a certain amount of status and notoriety. “My husband is the famous one.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, right. I guess people assume you help him. The driving force behind the man.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The very idea made Belle laugh. “He was doing quite well before I came into the picture.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, my husband, Kristoff, has a business in the city. Most of his accounting was a mess until I got ahold of the books?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Anna chatted, Belle decided she liked the girl’s open cheerfulness, despite her talkative nature. She would get along well with Ariel. Ruby may not have the patience for her but everyone else would like Anna. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you come here a lot?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just to use the pool,” Belle answered. “Are you new in town?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just visiting,” Anna smiled. “My sister is in town on business and I tagged along.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s a very nice place to live. I hope you get to see some of the sites.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Me, too!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It was nice seeing you again, Anna.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Belle turned to leave, panic seized Anna’s chest. “Actually, I was wondering if you could help me.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle shook her head. “How?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, my sister Elsa is in negotiations with your husband and I was hoping you could put in a good word.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wait, Anna sought her out because of Robbie? To say she was shocked would be an understatement. No one ever propositioned her before about her husband’s business. At first, she took offense, but once Belle noted the hope in Anna’s eyes, she couldn’t find the energy to hold a grudge.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anna, my husband’s…reputation can be misleading. He does have a heart. Most won’t believe that, but it’s true. I don’t get involved in his business dealings, but if you are honest with him, he will be fair.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Would it be possible to talk to him with you present? Why don’t’ you join my sister and I for dinner? We’re staying at the Beruit Rose Hotel.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The name conjured pleasant memories, which made Belle smile. She fell head over heels in love with Robbie in that hotel. However, the idea of leaving her daughter with a sitter didn’t sit well at all. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sure if you talk to Robbie, he’ll listen.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He didn’t the first time.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Belle’s heart softened despite the fact she didn’t know Anna or her sister.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please, have dinner with us. I think Mr. Gold will be more sympathetic if you’re there.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Or he would be really resentful because they set him up. Of course, Belle didn’t say that aloud. Instead, a solution popped into her head and she decided she could help and not leave her newborn.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why don’t you and your sister come over for dinner tomorrow night?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna blinked in surprise. “Really? To your home?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We can all sit around the table and you can make your pitch in a relaxed environment.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That would be amazing! Thank you!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They exchanged numbers and Belle promised to be in touch. The second she walked outside the gym, Anna called Elsa. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You won’t believe it! Great news!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	22. Chapter 22

They were up to something. Gold sensed the change in the air. David had a right to be upset about the Arendelle purchase, but the way he lingered in his office with Sean Herman made Gold’s gut churn. If that little pup wanted to pull a fast one, then he would learn a brutal lesson. This old dog still had a few tricks up his sleeves. 

His desk line rang and Gold answered without a second thought. Belle’s voice curled his lips and eased his anxieties. “Of course, sweetheart. What’s the occasion?”

“A surprise.”

Gold chuckled, intrigued. There were only a handful of days left until it was safe for them to be intimate and he couldn’t help but wonder if Belle had something planned for the occasion. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” she teased. “A nice surprise.”

“Can you give me a hint?” 

Belle giggled and hung up. Visions of corsets and heels danced through Gold’s skull. His imagination went into overdrive and had Belle bent over a table crying his name as he thrust into her warm heat from behind. If he wasn’t careful, Gold would find himself in a very uncomfortable position and having an erection during business hours while in the office was usually a no-no. 

“Mr. Gold, you have a delivery.”

Biting back a curse, Gold told his assistant to sign for the package and leave it on his desk. The box looked ordinary but he had to wonder who in the world would send him anything. Gold’s first thought was Belle, but somehow this type of box didn’t seem her style. 

Ingrid Fisher? Or perhaps one of the woman’s minions?

With reservations, Gold opened the package only to discover that Emma sent the contents. An affidavit from one of the groundskeepers working for The Spencers swearing they saw Killian and Zelena entering the garage together the night of Neal’s accident, then leave in Killian’s custom Corvette. Also inside the box was a disc. Curious, he popped it into the computer. Ah, the original surveillance footage. 

How in the world did Emma get her hands on this? Gold supposed specifics didn’t matter. Obviously, the determined blonde wanted to convince him to stick his nose out despite their conversation the other night. Well, he had enough on his plate. Ingrid had some scheme up her sleeve and whatever was going on with David would have to be addressed, so Gold had to keep a sharp eye on his own interests for the time being. 

Maybe once all these other fires were extinguished he put some effort into Emma’s crusade. 

Twenty minutes later, David knocked on Gold’s door and took a seat. 

“What can I do for you, David?”

“Gold, you know I am a big believer in fair play.”

Yes, he did, which was why he viewed David as a decent man overall. “I do.”

“So, in the spirit of fair play and honor, I’m giving you this.”

Gold accepted the paper and quickly scanned the contents. “A request for me to step down as co-CEO and entrust Spencer Enterprises solely to your care,” he read aloud. A chuckle rumbled in his throat. “I take it you’re making this move because you think you have the clout to break this company away from the larger foundation.”

“I want to protect our employees.”

“Which won’t happen with you in charge, David, because the company will go belly-up with you in sole control.”

“Oh, I doubt it.”

“I’m sure you do.” Gold couldn’t help but smirk at David’s bravado. Albert’s son certainly wasn’t a challenge. “Here is a fact of life. You are going to have to make sacrifices and tough calls in this business. It happens all the time.”

“I don’t believe that,” David insisted. “This company still has worth.”

Perhaps, but a buy-out of Arendelle Tech ensured not only a financial boost but also new access to technology with potentially no to little effort. They simply wouldn’t need Spencer Enterprises to function at the same rate. Downsizing made sense and improved Gold Industries Inc.’s profit margin. 

“You don’t have the votes,” Gold stated.

“Let’s not make this an ugly fight. I’m asking you to put your pride on the shelf and do the right thing. Let this company go if you refuse to take proper care of it.”

Dark eyes clashed with blue. At that moment, David knew he was staring into the eyes of the beast. 

“No.”

The flat, decisive word took David by surprise. Of course, he shouldn’t have expected Gold to be reasonable. 

“Then break the Arendelle deal.”

“If I don’t pick them up, someone else will.”

“Then let someone else have them and shift our focus to remaining competitive.”

David didn’t get it. Obtaining Arendelle Tech _was _how they would remain relevant in the market! “Business is not a world for bleeding hearts, as I’m sure you know.”__

____

“I watched my father do business for years which is why I do things differently.”

__

“And look at what your father achieved.”

__

David wasn’t following. “And how many lives did he destroy in the pursuit of money?”

__

Gold shook his head. How could David not understand the basic principles of the industry? “You can’t take on the whole world and all the social problems that go with it while also meeting the bottom line. You can’t save everyone. Business is competitive and if you can’t swim with the sharks, you should get out of the water before you’re a casualty.”

__

“You haven’t changed, have you?”

__

“What do you mean?”

__

“I mean, a little over three years ago, you came to me with a proposal to prove you were a better man and now, when you’re being truly tested to prove it – to salvage this company – you lecture me about profit and survival of the fittest! Love was supposed to have touched your life, but all I see before me is a man that values money more than people!”

__

Gold didn’t like to admit that David had a point. Love did change him, but right now he couldn’t be soft. “Sometimes, being tough is required.”

__

“Well, I’m going to fight you every step of the way.”

__

A smirk spread across Gold’s face. “Thanks for the warning.”

__

“I don’t deserve your sarcasm.”

__

“Never tell your enemy your intentions, David. It gives them time to prepare and makes you look weak.”

__

“Is that what we are now? Enemies?”

__

“That ball is in your court.”

__

David didn’t respond. Instead, he simply walked out the door. The moment the door closed, Gold picked up the phone to check in with all his supporters on the board. If David opposed this sale, he might have an ace or two up his sleeve. Gold didn’t get this far by underestimating his opponents. Though David appeared naïve, he didn’t toss those papers around lightly. Gold needed some contingencies. Fast. 

__

****

__

Hands full, Belle shifted Vivianna’s carrier as she slid the key into the lock. After dropping Bae off at daycare, she visited the shops, but the idea of double checking the books made her head spin. Once she stumbled over the threshold, she put the baby carrier down to sort through the mail. The sight of Mary-Margaret’s baby shower invitation sent a shock through her system. How could she have forgotten? Belle would have to go back out again when she had a moment to buy a gift. 

__

Presently, her daughter slept like an angel, but all too soon she would need a change. Belle didn’t see Robert’s car in the driveway, which meant he was at work. Once again, she was home alone. 

__

This morning, she planned to help Bae with his potty training and then practice his ABCs. Her firstborn was so smart and getting so big that it brought tears to her eyes. Belle couldn’t wait to teach him to read but no sooner did she dress her little man, Vivianna woke up. All too soon, Belle realized she wouldn’t be able to have a quiet morning with her son and run errands. At least while at daycare, he would learn songs and make some friends. Nevertheless, guilt squeezed her heart.

__

Belle couldn’t keep up with her kids, let alone the shops. And where was her husband and helpmate? Running his billion-dollar empire. Yes, she knew Robbie had to keep an eye on his interests but their daughter was still so small and Belle couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed.

__

To make matters worse, she promised a stranger she would host a dinner party. At the time, a meal here sounded like a much easier task than finding a sitter but Belle had second thoughts. 

With a shake of her head, she grabbed a pen and wrote out her RSVP for the baby shower. Next, she put her sleeping baby in her bassinet in the living room, turned on the baby monitor, then went to the kitchen to take stock of the fridge. Luckily, she managed to make a grocery list, start the dishwasher, and do a load of laundry all before Vivi’s next feeding. 

__

Situated on the living room couch, Belle cradled her baby in her arms while attempting to read the latest receipts from the shops. Revenue was up, which was a good sign, but Belle got the feeling she should deduce more from these figures. When her vision blurred, she blinked and shifted her focus back to her daughter. So tiny and precious. Belle wanted to soak in every second with her baby but how could she with her attention divided in a million directions?

__

Her fingers itched to grab her phone and call Robbie. Would he come home if she asked? Why should she have to put him on the spot in the first place? He promised he would be here and five weeks later he plunges back into work full steam ahead!

__

Who wouldn’t be upset? Yes, Robert’s career made his lifestyle easy in many respects, but between the shops, and Robbie’s other assets, they were fortunate enough that neither of them had to work. They could live in this house happily for the rest of their lives.

__

Although Bell knew life wasn’t that simple, she wanted her husband to leave business behind and focus on their family. Nevertheless, Belle knew he wasn’t in the game for the short term. As much as Belle appreciated Robbie’s efforts to make a legacy for their children, she wanted him _here _. Was it too much to ask that he put them first?__

_____ _

Vivianna fell asleep after eating her fill and burping, so Belle carried her up to the nursery. In the next hour, she put away the dishes and cycled through another load of laundry. She fit in a ten-minute catnap before Vivi woke up and the process started anew. Fatigue weighed down her bones, so Belle texted her husband to see if he could pick up their son.

_____ _

Another hour passed and there wasn’t any reply. Frustrated beyond tolerance, Belle packed up her daughter and headed over to the daycare. Bae’s face lit up when he saw his mother and he hugged her legs before waving to his baby sister. Oh, how Belle envied his energy.

_____ _

“Mommy! Mommy! Ice cream!”

_____ _

“Come on, sweetie,” she said as she grasped his hand. “Let’s go.”

_____ _

“Ice cream! Ice cream!”

_____ _

The tot repeated the chant all the way out to the car and Belle let him because he sounded happy. Unfortunately, her son immediately whined when he noticed they pulled into their driveway instead of an ice cream parlor. Bailey calmed a bit when Belle said they would get a snack inside, but once they entered the house, he ran down the hall to the kitchen cheering at the top of his lungs. With a heavy sigh, Belle glanced down at her daughter. Vivi yawned. Well, one of them had it easy. 

_____ _

Bae had energy to burn, but Belle didn’t have any to spare so chasing him around the backyard was off the table. Instead, she made a game out of Bae using the potty, then gave him a snack and let him play with his toy trains in front of the TV. As she fed Vivi again, she ran Bae through his letters and colors.

_____ _

A few hours later, Bailey threw his toys in a fit of anger when he didn’t get to watch the video he wanted. The baby woke up and started screaming.

_____ _

“Bae! You scared your sister!”

_____ _

“I don’t care!” Bae crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot.

_____ _

“Bailey Lochlan Gold!”

_____ _

The toddler threw his head back and wailed even louder than his sibling. Quickly reaching the end of her rope, Belle took her son’s hand and dragged him to his room. Forced to stand in the corner, Bae was put on a time-out but he refused to stop crying. Belle firmly closed the door and turned her attention to comforting Vivianna. Pacing helped the baby settle. 

_____ _

All the while, her phone screen remained devoid of notifications. Where was Robbie when she needed him? Belle felt utterly betrayed.

_____ _


End file.
